Od Zera Do Bohatera
by Damin74PL
Summary: 350
1. PROLOG

Był późny chłodny wieczór, nikt nie spodziewał się tego co zaraz ma się wydarzyć, w Konoha pojawił się Kyuubi który zaczął niszczyć wioskę, Czwarty Hokage stanął do walki z nim, gdy udało się Minato przenieść demona z dala od wioski od razu przeniósł się do szpitala, gdzie jego żona Kushina urodziła bliźniaków, jednym z nich był chłopczyk, miał krótkie blond włosy, niebieskie oczy oraz po 3 wąskiki na polikach, drugim była dziewczynka miała krótkie czerwone włosy, również niebieskie oczy oraz po 3 wąskiki na polikach.

Kushina:Minato, czy Kyuubi?

Minato:Tak, zaatakował wioskę na razie udało mi się go powstrzymać przenosząc z dala od niej, ale nie ma długo. Kushina muszę.

Kushina:W porządku, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć.

Minato chwycił Kushine wraz z dzieciakami przeniósł przed Kuramę.

Minato:Kushina teraz.

Czerwonowłosa Uzumaki wypuściła z siebie łańcuchy z chakry, którymi powstrzymała lisiego demona, w tym czasie Minato przywołał nie wielki ołtarzyk na które położył swoje dzieci, natychmiast zapieczetował połowę chakry w Naruto, gdy chciał zapieczętować drugą w Natsumi, Kyuubi nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić i próbował zabić dzieci pazuerem, ale w ostatniej chwili Minato i Kushina osłonili je swoim ciałem.

Minato:Nie zostało nam za wiele czasu, powiedz co chcesz im na koniec przekazać, gdyż nie zobaczymy się z nimi przez długi czas.

Kushina:Dobrze. Naruto staraj się nie wkurzać siostry będziesz tylko na nią zdany, jedź dużo warzyw, ucz się pilnie, znajdź przyjaciół nie musi być wielu, ale takich na których możesz polegać, przestrzegaj 3 świętych zasad shinobi, cóż świat składa się z kobiet i mężczyzn, więc oczywistym jest że zaczniesz interesować się dziewczynami, znajdź taką jak ja, z która będziesz szczęśliwy, i pamiętaj by do pełnoletności nie tykać alkoholu, to potrafi zniszczyć człowiekowi życie. Natsumi, staraj się nie dawać wyprowadzać z równowagi bratu, może być czasem denerwujący ale macie tylko siebie więc dbajcie o to, trenuj ciężko by wyrosnąć na silną Kunoichi, uważaj na Jiraye i na różnych zboczeńców czy pedofili, Minato chcesz coś powiedzieć?

Minato:Naruto, Natsumi moje słowa są takie same jak waszej matki.

Minato zapieczetował druga połowę chakry Kyuubiego w drugim dziecku. Kilka minut później na miejscu pojawił się 3 Hokage wraz z Jiraya.

Jiraya:Wygląda na to że Minato zrobił to.

Hiruzen:Zgadza się.

Jiraya podszedł do osieroconych dzieci i wziął dziewczynkę.

Jiraya:Sensei biorę Natsumi ze sobą w podróż by ja wytrenować, za 12 lat wrócimy by została geninem.

Hiruzen:A co z Naruto?

Jiraya:Na jego też przyjdzie kolej, ale najpierw zajmę się Natsumi, jest ważniejsza i ma spory potencjał.

Hiruzen:Chyba nie bierzesz jej tylko ze względu na to że jest dziewczyną?

Jiraya:Oczywiście że nie, ona jest córką mojego ucznia nigdy bym nie zrobił nic niestosownego z nią, za kogo ty mnie masz.

Hiruzen:No dobrze, zostawiam Natsumi w twoich rękach.

Jiraya:Dzięki, mam nadzieję że dobrze zajmiesz się przez ten czas moim chrześniakiem.

Hiruzen:Oczywiście, zajmę się nim najlepiej jak będę mógł, zrobię wszystko by niczego mu nie brakowało.

Jiraya:Dobrze, w takim razie ruszam do zobaczenia.

Kiedy Jiraya odszedł Hiruzen zaniósł Naruto do szpitala, a po kilku dniach gdy okazało się że jest zdrowy umieścił go w sierocincu, potem wrócił do swojego gabinetu i zapalił swoją fajkę.

Hiruzen:"_Minato coś żeś zrobił?_" Nadchodzą niespokojne czasy.


	2. Rozdział: 1

6 lat później...

Po skończeniu 6 roku życia Naruto został wyrzucony z sierocinca, więc Hokage załatwił mu własne mieszkanie i zamierzał co miesiąc dawać pieniądze na utrzymanie. Pewnego dnia gdy chłopiec smacznie spał zaczął coś wyczuwać, gdy otworzył oczy zauważył że jego mieszkanie stoi w płomieniach, Naruto był przerażony nie wiedział co ma zrobić, nagle usłyszał jakiś basowy głos w jego głowie, który mówił mu by skoczył przez okno, blondyn tak też zrobił i zaczął uciekać, nagle natrafił na grupę starszych mężczyzn.

Naruto:Przepraszam.

-O bądźcie to ten demoniczny bachor, trzeba dać mu nauczkę. (powiedział jeden z mężczyzn)

-Racja.

Mężczyźni zawlekli blondyna do jakiejś ciemnej alejki i zaczęli bić, jeden walił kijem po jego głowie, a reszta zaczęła go kopać, gdy zostawili go pół przytomnego odeszli.

-I pamiętaj nie jesteś mile widziany w tej wiosce.

Po jakiś 2 godzinach Naruto miał na tyle sił by wstać i gdzieś iść, nie miał pojęcia gdzie przenocować więc wziął tekturowe pudełko ze śmietnika i wlazł do niego.

Naruto:Dlaczego nie mam rodziców, czy oni również mnie nie nawiedzili jak mieszkańcy, dlaczego oni mnie nienawidzą, co ja im zrobiłem?

\- **Nie martw się młody, wszystko będzie dobrze. (powiedział znowu ten sam basowy głos)**

Naruto:Kim jesteś, pokaż się?

**-W swoim czasie spotkasz mnie.**

Naruto już nic nie powiedział tylko poszedł spać.

Następnego dnia

W pobliżu miejsca w którym spał Naruto szła pewną dziewczyna (miała ok.8 lat, krótkie kruczoczarne włosy, również ciemne oczy, ubrana w brązową bluzkę z symbolem klanu Uchiha na plecach oraz fioletowe spodenki). Nagle dziewczyna spostrzegła jak coś porusza się w kartonie, nie pewnie podeszła tam i gdy to otworzyła zauważyła śpiącego 6-latka, brunetka postanowiła go szturchnąć i obudzić.

-Hej obudź się, bo się przeziebisz spiąć tutaj

Gdy Naruto otworzył oczy i zauważył wpatrującą się w niego dziewczynę, od razu przypomniał sobie sytuację z poprzedniej nocy i od razu odskoczył od niej, czarnowłosa postanowiła do niego podejść, ale blondyn zaczął się ostrożnie cofać.

-Hej co ci jest, nie musisz się mnie bać.

Naruto:Nie zbliżaj się, odejdź proszę nie rób mi krzywdy.

-Spokojnie nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, nazywam się Izumi Uchiha miło mi cię poznać. (powiedziała wystawiając dłoń do blondyna)

Blondyn nie wyczuwając od niej złych zamiarów nie pewnie podszedł do niej i uścisnał dłoń.

Naruto:Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki

Izumi:Więc Naruto, co ci się stało, że wyglądasz tak i spałeś w kartonie?

Naruto:Wczoraj ktoś podpalił moje mieszkanie, gdy udało mi się z niego uciec wpadłem na jakiś mężczyzn, którzy zaciagli mnie w uliczkę i zaczęli bić, nie mając gdzie mieszkać postanowiłem przespać noc w kartonie.

Dziewczyna była zszokowana tym co usłyszała, bardzo współczuła blondynowi, nagle chwyciła go za rękę i ciągła w kierunku jej klanu.

Naruto:Ej dokąd mnie ciagniesz?

Izumi:Zabieram Cię do domu, przez jakiś czas zamieszkasz u nas.

Naruto:Naprawdę? Nie chce sprawiać kłopotu.

Izumi:Żaden kłopot, chce ci po prostu pomóc.

Gdy oboje zblizali się do klanu, zauważyli jak dwójka chłopców trenuje ze sobą, jeden był w wieku Naruto a drugi ok. 2 lata starszy od Izumi.

-O hej Izumi, przyprowadziłaś nowego przyjaciela?

Izumi:Tak to jest Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto poznaj to moi kuzyni, Sasuke i Itachi.

Itachi:Witaj, miło mi cię poznać. (powiedział wyciągając dłoń)

Naruto był zaskoczony dobrocią jaką go obdarowali

Naruto:Część, mnie również.

Sasuke:Ej Naruto, masz ochotę z nami potrenować, co myślisz Itachi by do nas dołączył?

Itachi:Jeśli chce to nie widzę problemu.

Naruto był szczęśliwy, że poznał w końcu kogoś i nie był już sam.


	3. Rozdział: 2

Przez następne kilka dni Naruto mieszkał w domu Izumi, przez ten czas zdążył zaprzyjaźnić się nie tylko z nią ale także z Sasuke oraz Itachi, który zaczął go trenować, w końcu Naruto postanowił pogadać z Hokage o incydencie sprzed kilku dni, Hiruzen był zaskoczony tym co powiedział chłopiec, postanowił odnaleźć sprawców i odpowiednio ich ukarać.

Hiruzen:Przykro mi z tego co się stało, ale nie martw się mam dla Ciebie nowe mieszkanie.

Naruto:Naprawdę?

Hiruzen:Tak, co prawda miałeś to dostać aż skończysz 18-lat, ale z racji tego co się stało tam ci do dzisiaj, chodźcie za mną.

Naruto i Izumi udali za Hokage, chwilę później dotarli pod jakiś zaniedbany dom.

Naruto:To ma być niby mój nowy dom, przecież to jakiś syf.

Hiruzen:Naruto-kun, uwolnij swoją chakre w dłoni i chwyć za klamkę.

Blondyn nie miał pojęcia o co może mu chodzić ale zrobił co powiedział, gdy chwycił za klamkę rozbłysło jasne światło, zamiast ruin mieszkania, był a teraz wielką willa, przed nią znajdował się wielki ogród z basenem w środku, Naruto i Izumi aż zaniemówili na ten widok.

Naruto:C...czy, to jest naprawde moje mieszkanie?

Hiruzen:Zgadza się, dostałeś je w spadku o pewnej osoby, ale by się dowiedzieć więcej, musisz poczekać aż będziesz starszy.

Naruto:Rozumiem, Izumi chodź pobawimy się. (powiedział chwytając dziewczynę za rękę i ciągnąć do jego nowego domu)

Izumi:Naruto-kun, czekaj.

Hiruzen tylko uśmiechnął się na ten widok, cieszył się że Naruto znalazł kogoś w jego wieku, na kim mu zależy, następnie wrócił do swojego gabinetu.

Następnego dnia, Naruto zamiast obudzić się w swoim pokoju, obudził się w jakimś dziwnym ciemnym korytarzu, na ziemi była woda która sięgała blondynowi do kostek, nagle coś mu mówiło by iść przed siebie, tak też zrobił po chwili doszedł do jakiejś wielkiej klatki, w której znajdował się Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi:Więc nareszcie się pojawiłeś.**

Naruto:Ty za pewne musisz być Kyuubim, ty wtedy do mnie mówiłeś.

**Kyuubi:Spostrzegawszy jesteś, czego chcesz ode mnie, za pewnie przyszedłeś tu po moją moc.**

Naruto:Nie, nie chce twojej mocy.

**Kyuubi:Więc czego chcesz?**

Naruto:Cóż, pomyślałem że może zostaniemy przyjacìołmi.

**Kyuubi:Że co proszę, jestem demonem dlaczego miałbym przyjaźnić się z człowiekiem? **

Naruto:Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem ze musi być ci ciężko, bycie Cały czas wykorzystywany i zapieczętowany we wnętrz dzieciaka, siedząc zamknięty w klatce, jestem twoim Jinchuuriki i myślę że nie powinno być podziałów na ludzi i demonów, wierzę że nadejdzie dzień w którym obie strony wzajemnie się zrozumieją.

Kyuubi był zaskoczony słowami blondyna, żaden z jego poprzednich Jinchuuriki nic takiego nie powiedział, tylko potrzebował to wyłącznie dla nocy, ale Naruto był inny.

**Kyuubi:Jak mam ci uwierzyć?**

Naruto:Zamierzam cię uwolnić z klatki.

Kiedy Naruto podszedł do klatki i już miał ją otworzyć, nagle Kyuubi go powstrzymał.

**Kyuubi:W porządku wierzę ci, narazie nie otwieraj tej klatki, ponieważ twoje ciało jest zbyt małe by pomieści moją chakre.****Naruto uśmiechnął się i zaczął wracać, nim jednak wyszedł ze swojego umysłu zwrócił się do Kyuubiego.**

Naruto:Aha, jeszcze jedno jak cię zwą?

**Kurama:Kurama**.

Naruto:Do zobaczenia Kurama.

**Kurama:Heh, ciekawy dzieciak.**

Naruto opuścił swój umysł, gdy wyjrzał przez okno zauważył że jest świt, więc poszedł wziąć prysznic i zjeść śniadanie.


	4. Rozdział: 3

4 lata później...

Byl dość późny wieczór, można powiedzieć że noc, Izumi właśnie wracała ze swojej misji, gdy udała się na teren swojego klanu była przerażona, jej rodzina oraz wszyscy członkowie klanu zostali zamordowani, widząc to w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, gdy tak szał po dzielnicy zauważyła Sasuke leżącego nieprzytomnie, od razu do niego podbiegła sprawdzając jego stan.

Izumi:Na szczęście jest tylko nie przytomny.

Czarnowłosa chwyciła swojego kuzyna i zaniosła go do szpitala, po zostawieniu go w rękach medyków dziewczyna nie miała gdzie pójść, więc udała się w tylko jedno miejsce. Tym czasem Naruto smacznie spał w swojej willi, przynajmniej dopóki nie obudziło go pukanie do drzwi.

Naruto:Rany, kogo niesie o tej porze (powiedział zaspanym głosem przecierając oczy)

Gdy blondyn otworzył drzwi zastał w nich swoją przyjaciółkę, całą we łzach.

Naruto:Izumi-chan?

Brunetka rzuciła się na blondyna przytulając go i chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej, Naruto objął ją czując jak jego koszula zaczyna być mokra od łez, chłopak zamknął drzwi i usiadł z nią na kanapie.

Naruto:Co się stało?

Gdy Izumi się uspokoiła zaczęła opowiadać.

Izumi:M...mój klan został zamordowany.

Ta informacją kompletnie zaskoczyła Uzumakiego, objął mocniej przyjaciółkę pozwalając się jej wypłakać w ramię, drugą ręką przeczesywał jej czarne włosy.

Naruto:Przykro mi.

Gdy Izumi się uspokoiła, Naruto zaprowadził ją do drugiego pokoju i położył ją na łóżku, gdy miał iść brunetka chwyciła jego rękę.

Izumi:Proszę, zostań dziś ze mną.

Naruto:Dobrze.(powiedział klądąc się obok niej na łóżku)

Izumi od razu oplotła go ramieniami i położyła głowę na jego piersi momentalnie zasypiając.

Naruto:Wszystko będzie dobrze, słodkich snów. (powiedział całując ja w czoło)

Nie wiedział czemu to zrobił, ale czuł że powinien, po kilku chwilach i on udał się do krainy snów.

Następnego dnia...

Słońce zaczęło wychodzić budząc przy tym wszyatkich mieszkanćow, w tym pewną czarnowłosą dziewczynę, budząc się poczuła niesamowite ciepło wokół niej, gdy otworzyła oczy ujrzała co jest powodem tego ciepła, którym był pewien blondyn, widząc w jakiej pozycji się znajduje na jej twarzy pojawił się jaskrawy rumieniec, Izumi uśmiechnęła się patrząc jak jej przyjaciel spokojnie się śpi, następnie wstała i udała się do kuchni przygotować śniadanie. Po kilku minutach, zapach dochodzący z kuchni zaczął budzić Naruto, blondyn szybko wstał i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, by zobaczyć jak Izumi robi śniadanie.

Naruto:Izumi-chan?

Izumi:O dzień dobry Naruto-kun, chciałam ci się odwdzięczyć za przenocowanie mnie, dlatego przyrządziłam ci śniadanie.

Naruto:Dzięki.

Naruto od razu zaczął jeść, gdy spróbował jej jedzenia był w siódmy niebie.

Naruto:To jest niesamowite, będzie z ciebie kiedyś świetna żona.

Izumi:N...naprawde tak sądzisz? (spytała lekko się rumieniąc)

Naruto tylko skinął głową.

Naruto:Poza tym, jeśli chcesz możesz zostać tu tak długo jak tylko chcesz.

Izumi:Nie chciałabym się narzucać.

Naruto widząc jej minę, od razu do niej podszedł i przyłożył dłoń na jej ramieniu

Naruto:Izumi-chan, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi nigdy nie myśl że mi się narzucasz czy coś w tym stylu, sam ci to zaproponowałem bo uważałem że lepiej mieszkać z kimś, niż mieszkać w samotności.

Izumi:W porządku, zamieszkam z tobą.

Naruto:Świetnie, w takim razie chodźmy poinformować Hokage.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania i odświeżeniu się, przyjaciele udali się do gabinetu Hokage, na wiadomość o tym że Izumi zostanie współlokatorem blondyna, Hiruzen się ucieszył i bez namysłu poparł ten pomysł, wiedząc że oboje mają siebie nawzajem. Izumi próbowała wypytać się o to kto stał za zniszczeniem jej klanu, Hokage na początku starał się zbyć jej pytania, ale widząc jaka jest uparta, postanowił zdradzić informacje, fakt że zrobił to jej starszy kuzyn Itachi całkowicie ją dobiła, nigdy by nie pomyślała że Itachi jest do tego zdolny. Po kilku minutach ciszy oboje opuścili gabinet Hokage, Naruto cały czas starał się podnieść Izumi na duchu, robiąc jakieś dowcipy mieszkańcom, co pusktowało tym że dziewczyna zaczęła się lekko śmiać, niezależnie od sytuacji Naruto zawsze potrafił ją rozbawić.


	5. Rozdział: 4

2 lata później...

Nadszedł w końcu dzień, w którym Naruto kończy akademii i zostanie geninem, do wioski zbliżały się dwie osoby, jednym z nich był białowłosy mężczyzna a drugim 12-letnia dziewczyna, miała długie czerwone włosy, niebieskie niczym niebo oczy, ubrana w ciemno-pomarańczową bluzkę oraz spodnie.

Jiraya:Nareszcie dotarliśmy do Konohy.

Natsumi:W końcu, nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć braciszka.

Tym czasem w pewnym domu, albo raczej will, Naruto smacznie spał, przynajmniej dopóki Izumi go nie obudziła.

Izumi:Naruto-kun, wstawaj bo się spóźnisz do akademii.

Naruto:Ta, ta już wstaje. (powiedział rozciągając się)

Następnie udał się do kuchni, by zjeść śniadanie które Izumi przygotowała, od kiedy zamieszkali razem często to robiła.

Izumi:Więc, domyślasz się z kim będziesz w drużynie?

Naruto:Nie, w sumie z kim był nie będę zadowolony.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania blondyn poszedł wziął prysznic a następnie założył swój pomarańczowo-niebieski strój oraz ochraniacz Konohy na czoło i ruszył w kierunku akademii.

Izumi:Powodzenia.

Naruto:Dzięki

Gdy Naruto doszedł do akademii, został zaskoczony gdy ktoś rzucił się na niego i przewrócił na ziemię, kiedy blondyn spojrzał przed siebie zauważył jakąś rudą dziewczynę wtuloną w niego.

Naruto:Co jest?

Natsumi:Braciszku tak się cieszę że w końcu Cię widzę.

Naruto:Zaraz Braciszku, kim ty jesteś?

Natsumi:Co jest nie wiesz kim jestem, nazywam się Natsumi Uzumaki i jestem twoja siostrą.

Słowa czerwonowłosej mocno zaskoczyły blondyna, nigdy nie wiedział o tym że ma rodzeństwo.

Natsumi:Czy Hokage ci nie powiedział ci o moim istnieniu?

Naruto:Nie, powiedział że zdradzi informacje odnośnie mojej rodziny gdy zostanę geninem.

Natsumi:Rozumiem, powinniśmy iść do akademii, bo się spóźnimy.

Naruto:Racja. (odparł nadal będąc lekko zszokowany tym że ma siostrę)

Kilka minut później, rodzeństwo Uzumakich siedziało w klasie i czekali na przydział drużyn, po jakiś 20 minutach przyszedł Iruka i zaczął czytać nazwiska.

Iruka:Drużyna 7:Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Natsumi oraz Haruno Sakura, waszym senseiem będzie Hatake Kakashi.

Drużyna różnie odebrała, Naruto był zadowolony ze jest z Sasuke i Natsumi, miał neutralne podejście do Sakury, Sasuke był zadowolony ze jest z Naruto, chociaż tego nie ukazywał a nie była zadowolony ze jest Sakurą i jakąś nową dziewczyną, Sakura była zadowolona że jest z Sasuke a nie była zadowolona że jest z Naruto i Natsumi, po ogłoszeniu drużyną 7 udała się do sąsiedniej czekali i czekali na ich senseia, który zjawił się po 45 minutach, po czym udali się na dach akademii

Kakashi:Witajcie, zanim zaczniemy może przedstawicie się i powiecie coś o sobie.

Sakura:Ale jak mamy to zrobić, niech sensie zacznie byśmy wiedzieli.

Kakashi:W porządku, nazywam się Hatake Kakashi, to co lubię jest mało istotne, nie lubię cóż...moim marzenie jest nie ważne.

Sakura:I to tyle, dowiedzieliśmy się jedynie jak ma na imię.

Kakashi:Dobra, zaczniemy od was ty różowowłosa zacznij.

Sakura:Nazywam się Sakura Haruno, to co lubię... *spojrzenie na Sasuke, moim marzeniem jest *spojrzenie na Sasuke.

Kakashi:"Ehh, kolejna fanowska dziewczyna w drużynie"

Sasuke:Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha, nie mam wiele rzeczy które lubię, ale jest dużo rzeczy których nie lubię, moim nie marzeniem a bardziej celem jest zabicie pewnej osoby i odbudowanie mojego klanu.

Kakashi:"_Zemsta, tak jak myślałem_" Blondyn teraz twoja kolej.

Naruto:Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, bardzo lubię ramen najlepiej wtedy gdy stawia go Iruka-Sensei, nienawidzę czekać 3 minut po zalaniu wrzątkiem, moim marzeniem jest zostanie najlepszym Hokage w historii.

Kakashi:"_Przynajmniej on wyrósł na ciekawego młodzieńca_" Teraz twoja kolej ruda.(powiedział z uśmiechem)

Natsumi:Nazywam się Natsumi Uzumaki, jak Naruto bardzo lubię ramen i mojego brata, nienawidzę zboczeńcow takich jak Jiraya-sensei oraz fałszywych ludzi, moim marzeniem jest stanie silnym kunoichi by chronić osoby na których mi zależy.

Kakshi:"_Cóż przynajmniej połowa drużyny jest normalna_" W porządku zatem zanim rozpoczniemy misję, zrobimy coś tylko w naszą piątkę, będzie to test przetrwania, szczegółów dowiecie się jutro, spotkamy się o 5:00 na poligonie nr.7 to wszystko, możecie się rozejsc.

Po spotkaniu ze swoją drużyną, Naruto zaprowadził Natsumi do jego domu, w którym była już Izumi przygotowując obiad.

Izumi:No nareszcie jesteś, Naruto-kun, kim ona jest? (wskazała na rudą)

Naruto:Izumi-chan poznaj to jest moją siostra Natsumi, Natsumi to moja przyjaciółka Izumi.

Czarnowłosa Uchiha była zaskoczona tym co blondyn powiedział

Izumi:Przecież nie wspomniałeś mi że masz siostrę?

Naruto:Cóż, sam się dopiero dzisiaj dowiedziałem. (odparł z niezrecznym uśmiechem drapiąc się z tylu głowy)

Natsumi:Miło mi cię poznać. (powiedziała wyciągając rękę w geście przyjaźni)

Brunetka zwężyła oczy na widok Natsumi, odtrącając jej rękę czym ją zaskoczyła.

Izumi:Więc, gdzie ty się podziewałeś gdy twój brat najbardziej cię potrzebował? (spytała lodowatym tonem)

Natsumi:Podrózowałam i trenowała m z Jiraya-sensei.

Izumi:Świetnie, czyli w czasie kiedy mieszkańcy wioski próbowali zabić Naruto podpalając jego mieszkanie a także wielokrotnie bili go do nie przytomności, ty podrozowalaś sobie po świecie z jednym z legendarnych Sanninow, nawet pewnie nie przejmując się swoim bratem.

Natsumi była zaskoczona tym co powiedziała dziedziczka klanu Uchiha, nie miała pojęcia przez co jej brat musiał przejść.

Natsumi:Mylisz się, cały czas myślałam o Naruto, wielokrotnie chciałam wrócić do wioski by się z nim spotkać i to poznać, ale Jiraya powiedział że mój trening jest ważniejszy, i że spotkam się z nim dopiero gdy zostanę geninem.

Izumi chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Naruto widząc napięta atmosferę postanowił zareagować.

Naruto:Daj spokój Izumi-chan, naprawdę doceniam to że się o mnie martwisz, ale to nie jej wina, ona teraz będzie z nami mieszkać więc spróbuj się z nią dogadać, zresztą gdyby nawet została ze mną wiosce, mieszkańcy by ja traktowali tak sam jak mnie.

Izumi:W porządku Naruto-kun, ale to nie jest sprawiedliwe że w czasie gdy Ty przeżywałeś tu piekło, ona podróżowała sobie po świecie z Jirayą.

Naruto:Cóż życie jest nie sprawiedliwe, nie mamy na to wpływu, Natsumi chodź okaże ci twój pokój.

Natsumi:Dobrze.

Kiedy Naruto pokazał swojej siostrze jej pokoju, czerwonowłosą Uzumaki zaczęła się rozpakowywać po czym wszyscy usiedli przy stole i zaczęli opowiadać o swoim życiu.


	6. Rozdział: 5

Minęło dwa miesiące od zdania testu Kakashiego, przez ten czas drużyną 7 wykonała kilka misji, większość z nich była banalna typu koszenie trawników, łapanie kota i itp, obecnie wszyscy wracali z kraju Fal, gdzie odbyli swoją najcięższą misję, rodzeństwo Uzumakich wrócili do ich willi.

Naruto:Wróciliśmy

Izumi:O Naruto-Kun, Natsumi-chan jak poszła misja?

Naruto:To była banalna misja. (odparł radośnie)

Natsumi słysząc to na jej czole pojawiła się żyłka podeszła do swojego brata i walnęła go w tym głowy

Natsumi:Ty idioto, jak możesz tak mówić, kiedy prawie zginąłeś w walce z tym zamaskowanym chłopakiem.

Naruto:Oj wybacz, to nic takiego.

Blondyn teraz spojrzał na Izumi, nagle zrobiło się chłodniej.

Izumi:Naruto-kun, czy to prawda?

Naruto:Yyy...tak.

Kiedy blondyn myślał że od nie również dostanie cios, Izumi zrobiła coś co go zaskoczyło, a dokładnie przytuliła go.

Izumi:Nigdy więcej nie rób czegoś takiego, gdybyś umarł nie wiedziałabym co ze sobą zrobić, jesteś jedynym światłem w moim życiu. (powiedziała prawie płacząc)

Naruto widzą ją w takim stanie objął ją.

Naruto:Obiecuję, że w przyszłości będę bardziej rozważny

Izumi:Dobrze, a teraz pewnie jesteście głodni, chodźcie właśnie przygotowałam obiad.

Naruto:W porządku.

Następnego dnia...

Naruto i jego drużyną byli umówieni na trening z Kakashim, gdy przybyli na miejsce ku jego zaskoczeniu Jounin już tam był

Kakashi:Dobrze skoro już jesteście to Sasuke, Sakura, Natsumi zaczniemy trening.

Naruto:Ej, a co ze mną?

Kakashi:Cóż Naruto, jesteś na tyle dorosły ze możesz sobie odbyć trening na własną rękę. (powiedział szokując wszystko)

Natsumi:Sensei, ale Naruto jest również częścią drużyny 7, dlaczego nie może z nami trenować?! (Natsumi krzyknęła wściekłe)

Kakashi:Cóż, ponieważ wy jesteście dużo wazniejsi, poza Tym to są wasze wnioski o przystąpienie do egzaminu na chuunina.

Sakura:Ej, a Naruto nie dostanie, też jest częścią drużyny?

Kakashi:Cóż, z jego aktualną siłą będzie tylko piątym kołem u wozu i będzie was spowalniał.

Natsumi już miała zaatakować Kakashiego, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymała.

Sasuke:Może ten dobe jest denerwujący, ale nie jest słaby co udowodnił podczas misji w kraju Fal.

Kakashi:To ja jestem waszym senseiem i to ja wydaje wam polecenia, których macie przestrzegać.

Naruto słysząc słowa jego senseia załamał się, poczuł się wtedy jak mieszkańcy wioski go traktowali, nie chcąc przeszkadzać wrócił do domu, jego siostra chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale blondyn powiedział że nic mu nie będzie i by zajęła się lepiej treningiem. Naruto wrócił do domu i zauważył jak Izumi leży na kanapie czyta jakąś książkę, gdy zauważyła Uzumakiego i jego minę od razu do niego podeszła.

Izumi:Co się stało, czy nie miałeś trenować ze swoją drużyną?

Naruto:Tak, ale Kakashi powiedział że będzie trenował pozostała trójkę bo są ważniejsi, a ja bym im tylko zawodził.

Kiedy to usłyszała brunetka chciała poważnie uszkodzić Kakashiego, od razu przytuliła się do blondyna.

Izumi:Nie martw się, ja będę cię trenowała.

Naruto:Naprawdę?

Izumi:Tak, pokaże Ci kilka ruchów mojego klanu a także kilka technik.

Naruto:Dziękuję. (powiedział radośnie przytulając dziewczynę powodując na jej twarzy rumieniec)

Izumi:Już dobrze, od tego są przyjaciele by sobie pomagać.

Po zjedzeniu posiłku oboje udali się do ogrodu i rozpoczęli trening.


	7. Rozdział: 6

6 dni później...

W czasie kiedy reszta drużyny 7 była w trakcie przechodzenia egzaminu na chuunina, Naruto w tym czasie trenował z Izumi, udało mu się poznać styl walk klanu Uchiha a także dowiedzieć się o posiadanej naturze jaką był wiatr. Izumi poprosiła Asume, który również posiadał taką naturę chakry jak Naruto by nauczył to kilku technik, gdy po kilku dniach Izumi ze swoją drużyną udali się na misję, Naruto poznał żabiego mędrca który zaoferował mu pomoc w treningu, blondyn ba początku nie za bardzo mu ufał ale skoro udało mu się wyszkolić jego siostrę, to co mu szkodzi. Obecnie Jiraya niósł na barku nieprzytomnego Uzumakiego i postawił to przed przepaścią, po chwili jego oczy zaczęły się otwierać

Naruto:Co się stało?

Jiraya:Naruto, twój trening się skończył.

Naruto:Co, przecież niczego się nie nauczyłem?!

Jiraya:Czas byś spojrzał śmierci prosto w oczy, musisz nauczyć się używać chakre Kyuubiego. (powiedział pstrykajac go w czoło i posyłając w przepaść)

Gdy Naruto spadał z ogromną prędkością próbował przesłać do rąk chakre i złapać się skał, jednak spadał zbyt szybko i nie udało się w końcu.

Naruto:Kurama, użyć mi twojej chakry.

Kurama:W porządku.

Gdy blondyn poczuł w sobie niesamowitą siłę, przegryzł kciuk i złożył jakieś pieczęcie.

Naruto:Kuchyose no Jutsu!

Nagle w dymie pojawiła się ogromna ropucha z fajką w paszczy.

Gamabunta:Co do cholery, gdzie ja jestem?

Naruto:Ha, udało się.

Gamabunta:Ej ty gowniarzu, kim ty jesteś?

Naruto:Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo.

Gamabunta:Powiedz Naruto, gdzie jest ten zboczeniec Jiraya.

Naruto:Jiraya?

Gamabunta:Tak, jak on śmiał mnie przyzwać w takim miejscu

Naruto:Jeśli oto chodzi, to ja cię przezwałem.

Gamabunta:Hahahahahaha, mam uwierzyć że taki każeł jak ty ma mnie przyzwać, nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

Gamabunta wyskoczył z jaskini a następnie zrzucił blondyna z niego.

Gamabunta:Nawet jeśli uwierzę że to Ty mnie przyzwałeś, a do tego długa droga, to za nic nie pozwolę by moim panem był ktoś, kto nie potrafi utrzymać się na moim grzbiecie. (powiedział odchodząc)

Naruto był wściekły i od razu ponownie wbiegł na jego głów.

Gamabunta:Co to ma znaczyć?

Naruto:Jeśli masz mnie szanować gdy utrzymam się do końca dnia na twojej

głowie, to tak zrobię.

Gamabunta:Wyzwanie przyjęte, ale wiedz że nie ułatwie ci tego.

Wielka ropucha zaczęła skakać w powietrze, do wody próbując zrzucił blondyna z siebie, jednak Naruto był nie ugięty i ciągle utrzymywał się na jego głowie, gdy zbliżał się wieczór, Naruto zaczął tracić równowagę i spadać, jednak w ostatnim momencie stworzył kilka klonów, które go wciągnęły spowrotem, jednak chwilę później stracił przytomność i leciał ku ziemii, przed upadkiem Gamabunta ochronił go swoim językiem, wtedy przed nim pojawił się zwój Jirayi z podpisem Naruto.

Gamabunta:_Jiraya ty draniu, doskonale wiem ze ten dzieciak mnie przywołałem, jest jedynym od czasów Minato który zdołał się utrzymać na mnie, pomyśleć że ma w sobie aż takie pokłady chakry, teraz lepiej będzie zanieść go do szpitala._ (pomyślał z małym uśmieszkiem)

Następnie zostawił blondyna przed szpitalem i zniknął.


	8. Rozdział: 7

Miesiąc później...

Nadszedł w końcu dzień, w którym miał odbyć się finał na chuunina, z racji że Naruto nie mógł brać w nim udział się dział na widowni i obserwował walki, wszystko szlo bez problemowo, Natsumi pokonała Nejiego, Shikamaru oddał walkę Temari, jednak podczas walk i Gaary i Sasuke coś dziwnego zaczęło się dziać, z nieba spadały jakieś pióra, wszyscy widzowie w tym Naruto zaczęli być śpiący, chwilę później zasneli, tylko niektórzy genini, Jounini i ANBU dostrzegli że to Genjutsu i się uwolnili, po chwili wioskę zaatakowali wielkie węże wraz z shinobi suny i dźwięku. Izumi widząc że Naruto śpi od razu do niego podeszła przyglądając dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej.

Izumi:Kai!

Naruto:Izumi-chan, go się stało?

Izumi:Wpadłeś w genjutsu, mamy misję by wyruszyć za Sasuke i powstrzymać go.

Naruto:Co, a gdzie on jest?

Izumi:Prawdopodobnie ruszył za Gaarą i jego drużyną.

Naruto:W porządku.

Przyjaciele od razu opuścili arenę i ruszyli w kierunku Sasuke i Gaary, po jakiejś godzinie dotarli, zauważyli że Sasuke ledwo może stać, na jego ciele pojawiły się jakieś czarne znaki, przed nim znajdowała się Natsumi, która była otoczoną powłoką chakry Kyuubiego z dwoma ogonami, jej włosy były bardziej najeżone i spiczaste, wąskiki stały się bardziej wyraziste, a oczy krwisto-czerwone z pionową szparką, a na przeciw nich Gaara przemieniony w miniaturową wersję Shukaku

Naruro:"Czekaj, ona też ma w sobie zapieczętowaną twoją chakre."

**Kurama:Tak, Minato przed śmiercią zapieczetował moją chakre na Yin i Yang umieszczając ja w was, nie czas na to teraz musisz powstrzymać swoją siostrę, bo gdy pojawi się czwarty ogon to zupełnie straci nad sobą panowanie.**

Naruto:W porządku.

Naruto wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś papier z napisem "pieczęć", który kiedyś dostał od Jirayi i momentalnie pojawił się przed swoją siostra, unikając jej ataków i przyłożył do jej czoła, po chwili chakra Kyuubiego została stłumiona.

Natsumi:Naruto-nii-chan? (ledwo powiedziała spadając na ziemię)

Przed upadkiem złapał ja blondyn i postawił koło Sasuke.

Naruto:Izumi-chan, zajmij się nimi a ja stawie czoło Gaarze.

Izumi:Jesteś pewien, przecież on jest potężny.

Naruto:Tak.

Gaara stworzył przed sobą mnóstwo włóczni z piasku posyłając je na blondyna.

Naruto:Czas przetestować moją nową technikę. Fuuton:Wietrzne Ostrze.

W dłoni Naruto pojawiło się ostrze powietrza, kiedy nim zamachnął stworzył ogromne tornado, które zniszczyło sporą część lasu. Gaara rzucił się do ataku, Naruto teraz stworzył kilka swoich klonów, jednak Jinchuuriki Suny bez problemu je zniszczył, następnie walnął Uzumakiego posyłając na drzewa.

Naruto:Cholera, on jest rzeczywiście silny, zdaje się że nie mam wyboru.

Naruto przegryzł kciuk i szybko złożył pieczęcie, przystawiając dłoń do ziemi.

Naruto:Kuchyose no jutsu!

W dymie pojawiła się mała pomarańczowa ropucha.

Gamakitchi:Siema!

Naruto:Co do cholery, gdzie jest szef?

Naruto spostrzegł jak Gaara się do niego zbliża i od razu chwycił ropuchę odskakując i unikając ataku. Następnie postawił ja na ziemi i chwycił kunai.

Naruto:Czas to zaprezentować, hehe.

Blondyn ponownie stworzył kilka klonów i razem z nim ruszyli na Gaare, ten się tylko uśmiechnął i próbował je zniszczyć, za nim jednak zdołał zaatakować, klon Uzumakiego rzucił oryginał za niego, następnie ponownie stworzył pod sobą kolejnego klona od którego się odbił i przyłożył kunai do jego tyłu, poczym dostał cios od jego ogona i poleciał w kierunku w którym szedł Sasuke.

Sasuke:Ej, tyle wysiłku i tylko raz go trafiłeś, typowy Naruto.

Naruto:Zamknij się, teme!

Sasuke:Po słuchaj Naruto, weź Sakure i Natsumi i oddalcie się stąd, ja spróbuje go przez ten czas powstrzymać, jeśli tego nie zrobię, to znaczy że takie było moje przeznaczenie. Już raz wszystko straciłem, nie chce by to się kiedykolwiek powtórzył, nie chce patrzył jak giną moi przyjaciele, to wszystko co mi zostało.

Naruto:"_Przyjaciele, Sasuke..._" Już rozumiem dlaczego Gaara był taki, przez całe życie był samotny, wszyscy traktowali go jak potwora, dlatego jest taki silny, przynajmniej tak na początku myślałem, ale teraz rozumiem czym jest prawdziwą siłą

Sasuke:Naruto...

Naruto:Walcz dla siebie, kochaj tylko siebie to było jego powiedzenie, teraz wiem że nie mogę przegrać z kimś takim.

Naruto zaczął uwalniając sporą ilość swojej chakry, po czym stworzył tysiąc swoich klonów, czym wszystkich zaskoczył.

Sasuke:"_C...czy to jest ten sam Naruto, kiedy on stał się taki silny_" (pomyślał)

Izumi:"_Naruto-kun jest niesamowity_"

Naruto wraz z klonami ruszyli na Gaare, ten nie był w stanie nic zrobić i przyjmował na siebie ciosów.

Gaara:"_Kiedy ten bachor stał się taki silny, o nie nie ma możliwości bym przegrał z kimś takim jak on!_

Nagle Gaara uwolnił swoją gigantyczną bestię i jednym ruchem zniszczył wszystkie klony.

Naruto:"_Więc to jest jego bijuu_"

Nagle Naruto poczuł jak otacza go piasek.

Naruto:Cholera.

Izumi/Sasuke: Naruto-kun/Naruto!

Naruto:O nie nie mogę przegrać, Kuchyose no Jutsu!

Nim Shukaku zdołał zniszczyć Uzumakiego, w w dymie pojawiła się ogromną ropucha.

Gamabunta:To znowu Ty, czego chcesz?

Naruto:Widzisz szefie, mam mały problem.

Gamabunta:Shukaku, w porządku dobrze mi zrobi mały ruch.

Rozpoczęła się walka gigantów, Bijuu wystrzelił sporo kul powietrza,

Gamabunta parował je swoim mieczem, jakiś czas później jak jego głowę wyrósł Gaara, Ropucha poinformowała Naruto że by powstrzymać demona, trzeba obudzić Jinchuuriki, Naruto skinął głową i razem ze swoim summonem ruszyli do ataku, gdy udało mu się walnąć Gaare, chłopak się obudził czym spowodował zniknięcie demona, oboje padli na ziemię nie mogąc się ruszyć.

Gaara:"_Czemu on jest taki silny, czym jest jego siła?_"

Naruto zaczął się czołgać do genina Suny

Gaara:Nie zbliżaj się, odejdź!

Naruto:Wiem jak się czujesz, żyłeś cały czas w samotności znienawidzony przez wszystkich, chciałeś by zauważony i doceniony.

Gaara:Skąd ty możesz to wiedzieć? (spytał zaskoczony)

Naruto:Ponieważ byłem taki sam jak ty, też ludzie w mojej wioski mnie nienawidzili, i może skonczyłbym jak Ty, gdyby nie oni.

Gaara:Oni?

Naruto:Moi przyjaciele, to oni uratowali mnie od wpadnięcia w otchłań ciemności, Gaara nie musisz być sam, masz rodzeństwo które cię Kocha i cię szanuje, zauważyłem to przez czas Egzaminu na chuunina.

Gaara odwrócił głowę w niego i zastanawiał się nad słowami Uzumakiego, chwilę później oboje stracili przytomność.


	9. Rozdział: 8

Minęło kilka dni od inwazji na Konohe oraz pogrzebu 3 Hokage, który zginął w walce z Orochimaru, zostało zorganizowanie zgromadzenie rady, w celu wyboru 5 Hokage.

\- Jak wiecie wioska jest obecnie w fatalnym położeniu po inwazji, a brak Hokage znacznie pogarsza sytuację, dlatego zgromadziliśmy się tu by wybrać piątego Hokage, jakieś propozycje. (powiedział jeden z zebranych)

-Kakashi Hatake, nie dość że jest synem białego kła, to ma spore doświadczenie, brał udział w ostatniej 3 wielkiej wojnie, a także w niezliczonych ilości misji, posiada również sporo technik a także Sharingana.

-Kakashi, byłby na pewno dobrym kandydatem, jeszcze jakieś propozycje?

-Jiraya, jest on legendarnym saninem, był on również uczniem 3 Hokage a także mistrzem 4 Hokage.

Zaczęto naradzać między sobą szepty, gdy to robili pewien starzec, który miał połowę twarzy zamkniętą w bandaże, puknął laską o podłogę.

Danzo:Uważam że żaden z nich nie był by lepszym kandydatem ode mnie, Kakashi jaki Jiraya popierają nauki Hiruzena, które doprowadziły do tego że Konoha wygląda jak wygląd, potrzebny jest Hokage, który będzie stanowczy w swoich decyzjach, nie zapominajmy że za to co się stało odpowiada Orochimaru, były uczeń Hiruzena.

Koharu:Popieram kandydaturę Danzo.

Hotaro:Ja również.

Sporo część rady również poparła jego Kandydaturę.

-A więc w porządku, do czasu aż nie dostaniemy potwierdzenia od Lorda Feudalnego, Danzo zostaje tymczasowym Hokage.

Danzo:Świetnie. (powiedział ze swoim pewnym siebie uamieszkiem)

Jakiś czas później wszyscy mieszkańcy, (poza Naruto który nadal leżał nie przytomny w szpitalu) zostali zgromadzeni przed budynkiem Hokage.

Danzo:Witajcie, nazywam się Danzo Shimura i od dziś jestem 5 Hokage, zrobię wszystko co konieczne by naszą wioska rosła w siłę, pi to by sytuację jak ta sprzed kilku dni i się nie powtórzył. Moim pierwsza decyzja jako 5 Hokage jest wygnanie z wioski przeklętego bachora o imieniu Naruto Uzumaki, za dużo nam sprawiał kłopotów przez te wszystkie lata.

Cześć mieszkanćow była zadowolona z decyzji Danzo, niestety genini z Konohy, jak i Kakashi i Jiraya byli zaskoczeni i wkurzeni decyzja Hokage, zwłaszcza Izumi.Dziedziczka klanu Uchiha była wściekła za to że kazano wygrać Naruto z wioski, właśnie zmierzała do gabinetu Hokage by z nim porozmawiać, id razu bez pukania weszła do środka.

Danzo:O, co cię do mnie sprowadza panno Uchiha?

Izumi:Jak Hokage-sama miał zamiar wygnać Naruto z wioski!?

Danzo:To nie jest twoja sprawa Uchiha, poza Tym dobrze że jesteś chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Izumi:O co chodzi?

Danzo:Na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę co to jest prawo CRA, zgadza się?

Na wzmiance o tym prawie Izumi wzdrgnęła, wiedziała doskonale o tym.

Danzo:A więc z racji że twój klan który posiada Kekei Genkai jest bliski wymaricu, jesteś związana tym prawem, mówiąc inaczej gdy zostaniesz Jouninem lub skończysz 18-lat, jesteś zobowiązana do odrodzenia klanu, do tego będziesz spotykała się z wieloma mężczyznami, a kiedy któryś z nich zapłodni cię zostanie twoim mężem.

Izumi była wściekła na te prawo, które ustawił drugi Hokage chcąc powstrzymać wymarcie klanów, Izumi chciała żeby to Naruto był ojcem ich dzieci.

Izumi:A co jeśli odmowię?

Danzo:Cóż, wtedy zostaniesz przywiązana w celi i będziesz zmuszona do uprawiania seksu codziennie z kilkoma mężczyznami, dopóki któryś cię nie zapłodni.

Dziedziczka klanu Uchiha była przerażona wizją tego, nie zwłocznie opuściła gabinet Hokage ze łzami i udała się do szpitala, by posiedzieć z jej nieprzytomnym przyjaciele, gdy weszła do sali zdziwiła się jak Jiraya ubiera nieprzytomnego blondyna.

Izumi:Jiraya-san, co pan wyprawia z Naruto?

Jiraya:Za pewne słyszałaś o wygnaniu go przez Danzo, dlatego zamierzam zabrać go w podróż by go trenenować znaleźć osobę, która będzie lepiej nadawała się na stanowisko Hokage niż ten stary piernik.

Izumi:Rozumiem, w takim razie chce iść z wami.

Jiraya:Jesteś pewna?

Izumi:Tak, jeśli Naruto został wygnany, to nie widzę powodu by zostać w wiosce, zwłaszcza pod rządami obecnego Hokage.

Natsumi:Dlatego ja również chce iść, co prawda nie zostałam wygraną, ale nie zostawię mojego brata.

Jiraya uśmiechnął się widząc zdecydowanie w oczach dziewczyn, postanowił się zgodzić, i w ciągu paru godzin cała trójka opuściła Konohe.


	10. Rozdział: 9

W czasie kiedy Jiraya, Naruto, Izumi oraz Natsum wyruszyli na poszukiwanie nowego Hokage, gdzieś w lesie trenował Sasuke, próbując ulepszyć swoje Chidori, ciągle rozpamiętując walkę z Gaara.

Sasuke:"_Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić, natomiast Naruto...Stał się bardzo silny, widząc jak szybko zyskuje moc, czasem mnie to przeraża_"

Po kilku godzinach treningu, Uchiha udał się do domu Kakashiego, kiedy tam przybył zauważył że jego Sensei leży nie przytomny w łóżku, a w jego mieszkaniu jest Gai, Asuma i Kurenai.

Sasuke:Dlaczego Kakashi leży w łóżku, i co robią Jounini, mówcie?

Kiedy ktokolwiek z znajdujących się w pokoju Jouninów miał coś powiedzieć, nagle przybył kolejny Jounin.

-Ej czy to prawda że Itachi Uchiha wrócił do wioski, i szuka Naruto?

Oczy Sasuke natychmiast się rozszerzyły, kruczowłosy genini natychmiast wybiegł z mieszkania.

Kurenai:Kretyn.

Sasuke:"_Więc wrócił do wioski i szuka Naruto, jeśli go dostanie będzie po nim, nie mogę na to pozwolić_."

Sasuke zaczął szukać swojego przyjaciela, był we wszystkich jego miejscach, ale nie znalazł to, dopiero od właściciela Ichiraku Ramen dowiedział się że opuścił wioskę z Jiraya, Czarnowłosy od razu ruszył w ich kierunku.

Gdzieś w jakimś miasteczku.

Jiraya i reszta dotarli do jakiegoś Hotelu, Naruto nadal był nie przytomny więc zostawili go w pokoju, Jiraya ruszył mówiąc że ma coś do załatwienia, natomiast dwie Kunoichi ruszyły na zakupy. Po jakiś 30 minutach, oczy blondyna zaczęły się otwierać.

Naruto:Co się stało, gdzie ja jestem?

Gdy Naruto próbował ogarnąć sytuację, rozległ się głos pukania, blondyn od razu poszedł by sprawdzić kto to, po utworzeniu zastał dwie postacie w czarnych płaszczach z czerwonymi chmurami, jednego z nich Naruto rozpoznał.

Naruto:Uchiha Itachi. (warknął, przypominając co zrobił Izumi i Sasuke)

Itachi:Urosłeś Naruto-kun, a teraz wybacz a teraz pójdziesz z nami

Naruto:Takiego wała. (odparł tworząc kilka klonów i rzucił się na przeciwnika)

Itachi bez problemu poradził sobie z klonami, na szczęście Naruto udało wydostać się na hol.

Kisame:Wygląda na to, że nie pójdzie po dobroci.

Itachi:Minęło sporo czasu, Sasuke.

Sasuke:Itachi...Uchiha...

Kisame:O proszę, kogo my tu mamy, czy to nie kolejny niedobitek słynnego klanu Uchiha, co ważniejsze słyszałem że wyginął, z twojej ręki.

Sasuke:Miałeś rację Braciszku, przez cały ten czas żyłem wyłącznie z nienawiści, wyznaczyłem sobie jeden, jedyny cel, zabić cię to koniec! (powiedział ładując Chidori)

Sasuke od razu rzucił się na swojego brata próbując zaatakować swoją najlepszą technika, niestety starszy Uchiha bez wysiłku powstrzymał atak łapiąc za jego nadgarstek, następnie kopniakiem posłał go na koniec holu. Naruto widząc to postanowił wkroczyć do akcji, ale został powstrzymany przez swojego przyjaciela.

Sasuke:Nie wtrącaj się Naruto! Już ci to mówiłem, całe życie czekałem na ten jeden dzień, to moja walka! (powiedział podnosząc się z ziemii i aktywując ponownie Sharingana)

Sasuke ponownie rzucił się na Itachiego, ten tylko spojrzał i kopniakiem w twarz ponownie posłał go na koniec holu.

Sasuke:T...to mo...ja wa...lk...a.

Itachi:W porządku.

Gdy Itachi podszedł do swojego młodszego brata, ten ponownie rzucił się na niego, ale został powstrzymany atakiem w brzuch, Itach walnął go z kolanka w kark, następnie w brodę i na koniec pięścią w brzuch, Sasuke zsunąl się na ziemii.

Sasuke:"_T...tyle czasu tak ciężko pracowałem, i to wszystko na nic_"

Itachi chwycił za kołnierz brata i przycisnąl go do ściany, przyglądając usta do jego ucha.

Itachi:Jesteś słaby, wiesz dlaczego jesteś taki słaby, bo brakuje tobie nienawiści. (powiedział aktywując Mangekyo Sharingana)

Po kilku sekundach można było usłyszeć krzyk Sasuke, Naruto stał sparaliżowany widząc jak Itachi traktuje Sasuke, starszy Uchiha podszedł do blondyna nachylając się nad jego uchem i coś wciskając do jego dłoni.

Itachi:Kisame, czy mógłbyś na wszelki wypadek uciąć jedna nogę?

Kisame:Oczywiście.

Kiedy Kisame miał zamiar wykonać cięcie, Naruto rzucił w niego jakiś flakon, powodując chwilową ślepote członka Akatsuki, wykorzystując ten moment od razu uciekł, Itachi podążył za nim.

Kisame:Cholera, moje oczy!


	11. Rozdział: 10

Naruto udało się wydostać z hotelu, zaraz potem zauważył Izumi oraz Natsumi jak wracają z zakupów.

Izumi:O Naruto-kun, lepiej się już czujesz?

Naruto:Tak

W tym momencie przed nimi stanął Itachi, gdy Izumi dostrzegła swojego kuzyna od razu stanęła przed swoimi przyjaciółmi z aktywowanym trzy-łezkowym Sharinganem.

Itachi:Izumi, ty żyjesz?

Izumi:Co, zaskoczony że mnie nie zabiłeś z resztą klanu, czego tutaj chcesz?

Itachi:Chciałem z wami porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj jest za dużo ludzi.

Izumi:Jak mamy ci w to uwierzyć?

Itachi:Ta sprawa dotyczy głównie Naruto i Natsumi, a także chciałem ci pokazać prawdę tamtej nocy.

Izumi:Prawdę, tamtejszej nocy?

Trójka przyjaciół narodziła się między sobą, koniec końców postanowili wysłuchać starszego Uchihy co ma do powiedzenia, wszyscy się poza wioskę.

Izumi:A więc słuchamy?

Itachi:Na początku Naruto i Natsumi musicie wiedzieć że jestem z organizacji zwanej Akatsuki, naszym celem jest zdobycie wszystkich Bijuu.

Natsumi:Skoro jesteś członkiem Akatsuki, dlaczego nam to mówisz, mógłbyś z łatwością nas pokonać?

Itachi:Tak naprawdę jestem szpiegiem zleconym przez Konohe bym zbadał tą organizację.

Naruto:Jak mamy ci w to uwierzyć?

Itachi spodziewając się takiej reakcji, wyjął z kieszeni jakąś księgę i podał ją Naruto.

Naruto:Co to za księga?

Itachi:W tej księdze znajdują się informacje o pozostałych członkach tej organizacji oraz ich umiejętnościach.

Natsumi:Dlaczego nam ją dajesz?

Itachi:Ponieważ sądzę że może wam się przydać, a teraz Izumi czas byś poznała prawdę tego co się naprawdę wydarzyło pamiętaj nocy.

Itachi aktywował Sharingana i pokazał całej trójce wspomnienia z tamtego dnia.

**[Wspomnienie]**

_W podziemnej kryjówce Uchiha, zostało zorganizowane zgromadzenie klanu.__Fugaku:Jak za pewne zauważyliście, ostatnimi czasy stosunek wioski do naszego klanu uległ pogorszeniu, większość mieszkańców oskarża Klan Uchiha za atak Kyuubiego na Konohe, gdy dostrzegli w jego oczach Sharingana. Mamy dość takiego traktowania, i czas przypomnieć im jak silny jest klan Uchiha, obalimy Hokage zaprowadzimy nowy porządek.__Na deklaracje ojca braci Uchiha, wszyscy członkowie wiwatowali, poza Itachim i Shisuim. Po zakończeniu zebrania, Itachi udał się na spotkanie z Hokage i rada, by poinformować o całym zajęciu.__Koharu:Jeśli klan Uchiha rzeczywiście chce rozpocząć bunt, to trzeba uznać ich za zdrajców i zlikwidować.__Hiruzen:Poczekajmy z tym, spróbujmy pierw z nimi porozmawiać, może uda nam się dojść do porozumienia.__Danzo:Nie ma na to czasu Hiruzen, jeśli chcemy powstrzymać klan Uchiha musimy zaatakować szybko i z zaskoczenia, sam pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę do czego jest zdolny.__Hiruzen:Mimo wszystko to są nasi towarzysze broni od pokoleń, Itachi proszę kup nam trochę czasu, spróbujemy coś wymyślić.__Jakiś czas później, Itachi udał się na spotkanie ze swoim Przyjacielem Shisuim.__Shisui:Nienawiść klanu do Konohy wciąż rośnie, próbowałem powstrzymać ich z moją techniką "Komoamatsukami", ale nim zdołałem to zrobić, pojawił się Danzo i zabrał moje prawę oko. Itachi mam do Ciebie ostatnia próśbę jako twój przyjaciel i członek klanu Uchiha, weź moje lewe oko i spróbuj powstrzymać zamach stanu, żegnaj przyjacielu. (powiedział skakając w przepaść)__Itachi udał się na spotkanie z Danzo.__Danzo:Wiem jesteś lojalny wiosce, bardziej niż swojemu klanowi, jesteś dobrym shinobi z ponad przeciętnemi umiejętnościami, dlatego uważam że idealnie nadajesz się do tej misji. Możesz przyłożyć się do nas i zlikwidować swój klan, a dzięki temu ocalisz życie swojego niczego nieświadomego brata, lub przyłączyć się do klanu i zginąć u boku swojej rodziny, wybór należy do Ciebie.__Itachi nic nie powiedział tylko odszedł.__Późnej nocy, Itachi stał z kataną w dłoni nad swoimi rodzicami siedzacymi na podłodze.__Fugaku:Więc stanąłeś po ich stronie.__Itachi:Matko,Ojcze.__Mikoto:Rozuniemy to Itachi.__Fugaku:Itachi, obiecaj mi jedno, zaopiekuj się Sasuke.__Itachi:Dobrze. (odparł ze łzami w oczach)__Fugaku:Nie wahaj się, dokonałeś wyboru, nasz ból w przeciwieństwie twojego będzie trwał chwilę. Nawet jeśli nasze poglądy tak bardzo się różniły, to wiesz że jestem z Ciebie dumny._

**[Koniec Wspomnienia]**

Naruto i reszta byli w szoku tym co właśnie zobaczyli, najgorzej zniosła to Izumi, która płakała od razu podbiegła do Itachiego i go przytuliła.

Izumi:J...ja, myślałam że zabiłeś nasz klan dla własnych celów, teraz wiem że zostałeś zmuszony do tego, by móc chronić wioskę.

Itachi:W porządku, cieszę się że Ci to pokazałem.

Kiedy Izumi otarła oczy, Naruto zauważył że jej zwykły Sharingana z trzema tomoe przekształcił się w coś przypominającą spiralę.

Naruto:Izumi-chan, twój Sharingan?

Izumi:Co z nim?

Itachi:Właśnie kuzynko przebudziłaś Mangekyo Sharingana. (powiedział z uśmiechem)

Izumi:Na prawdę?

Itachi:Tak, dobrze a więc to teraz zamierzacie zrobić?

Izumi:Cóż najpierw odnajdziemy nowego Hokage, który zajmie miejsce Danzo, a później zajmiemy się nim i tą przeklęta radą.

Na wzmiance o tym że Danzo jest Hokage, Itachi zacisnął pięści zastanawiając co się stało w Konoha, Izumi wyjaśniła mu inwazję wioski piasku i dźwięku, oraz walkę 3 Hokage z Orochimaru.

Itachi:Rozumiem, jeżeli chodzi o radę i Danzo, to mogę wam pomóc, a także wyjaśnić cała sytuację w wiosce.

Naruto:A co z Sasuke?

Itachi:Cóż, mam co do niego pewne plany, upewnie się by stał się silny, jak na głowę Klanu Uchiha przystało, ja przez ten czas nadal zostanę w Akatsuki by zbierać informacje, nie martw się Naruto-kun, Akatsuki rozpocznie swoje działania dopiero za 3 lata.

Naruto:Naprawdę?

Itachi:Tak, a teraz wybaczcie ale muszę wracać do mojego partnera, bo zacznie coś podejrzewać, do zobaczenia.

Kiedy Itachi zniknął, Naruto, Izumi oraz Natsumi wrócili do wioski.


	12. Rozdział: 11

Po spotkaniu z Itachim, trójka przyjaciół wróciła do Hotelu, gdy nastała noc, Naruto nie mogąc zasnąć wyszedł na dach i obserwował gwiazdy na niebie, jakąś chwilę później obok niego pojawiła się Izumi.

Izumi:Mogę się dosiąść?

Naruto:Jeśli chcesz.

Oboje siedzieli przez jakiś czas w ciszy.

Naruto:Wiesz Izumi-chan, kiedy tak spoglądam na gwizdy, widzę w nich moich rodziców, którzy gdzieś tam spoglądają na mnie.

Izumi:Wiem o czym mówisz, czasami też tak myślę.

Naruto:Właśnie, nawet nie zdążyłem ci podziękować.

Izumi:Za co?

Naruto:Za to że uratowałaś mnie od samotności. Byłaś pierwszą osobą poza 3 Hokage, która mnie zaakceptowała za to kim jestem, zawsze mogłem na ciebie liczyć, dlatego chce ci powiedzieć bardzo ważna tajemnice.

Izumi:"_Nie możliwe, czy on chce to powiedziec co ja myślę?... _(pomyślała czując jak jej policzki się nagrzewają)

Naruto:Zanim ci to powiem, obiecaj że nikomu tego nie powiesz, to jest tajemnicą rangi S, nikt więcej nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

Brunetka tylko skineła głową na zna że się zgadza.

Naruto:A więc zacznijmy od tego gdy Kyuubi zaatakował Konohe 13-lat temu, większość mieszkańców myśli że Czwarty Hokage zabił to, niestety prawda jest zupełnie inna, zamiast zabić Kyuubiego, zapieczetował go w noworodku, a tym noworodkiem byłem ja, dlatego większość wioski mnie nienawidzi, zrozumiem jeśli po tym wszystkim co ci powiedziałem, nienawidzisz i zostawisz mnie, zresztą kto by się chciał zadawać z demonem. (powiedział wypuszczając pojedyńczą łzę)

Nastała niezręczna cisza, Naruto widząc brak reakcji u Izumi zrozumiał co myśli więc postanowił wrócić do pokoju, jednak za nim poszedł Izumi rzuciła się na niego i go przytuliła.

Izumi:Przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia że nosisz na swoich barkach tak wielki ciężar, ale nie nazywaj się więcej demonem bo nim nie jesteś, jestes shinobi z Konohy, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto był jednocześnie zszokowany i szczęśliwy widząc reakcje swojej przyjaciółki.

Izumi:Wiesz że nie musisz nosić tego ciężaru sam. (powiedziała składając na ustach blondyna namiętny pocałunek)

Naruto był zaskoczony, nie miał pojęcia co zrobić więc odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Izumi:Od teraz twoje problemy, są także moimi problemami.

Naruto:Czy to cię czyni teraz moją dziewczyną?

Izumi:Tak. (powiedziała słodkim głosem)

Oboje jeszcze przez jakiś czas siedzieli na dachu wtuleni w siebie obserwując niebo.

Naruto:Dobra robi się późno, czas wrócić do pokoju.

Izumi:Ne, Naruto-kun, czy mogłabym dziś spać z tobą?

Naruto:Hę, nie jesteśmy trochę za młodzi na spanie w jednym łóżku?

Izumi:Baka, chodziło mi tylko o spanie, a nie uprawianie seksu. (warkneła z lekkim rumieńcem)

Naruro:Jeśli tak to w porządku.

Izumi:W takim razie, zaraz wrócę. (odparła wracając do swojego pokoju)

Naruto również wrócił i rzucił się na łóżku,

mając na sobie tylko bokserki, chwilę później do jego pokoju przyszła Izumi, ubrana w lekko prześwitująca koszulę nocną oraz majtki, od razu wdrapała się na łóżku i wtuliła się do blondyna.

Izumi:Dobranoc Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Dobranoc Izumi-chan.


	13. Rozdział: 12

Następnego dnia...

Promienie słońca zaczęły budzić pewnego blondyna, gdy otworzył oczy ujrzał spiącą Izumi wtuloną w jego mamrotając coś przez sen, przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Izumi:Tak, mocniej, szybciej, Naruto-kun, Tak!

Naruto zarumienił się domyślając się o czym śni jego dziewczyna, nie wiedząc czemu postanowił ją pocałować, wtedy się właśnie obudziła.

Naruto:Dzień dobry Izumi-chan, widzę że miałaś ciekawe sny, może mi opowiesz o nich? (spytał z idotycznym uśmieszkiem)

Izumi:Cóż to nie było nic ciekawego, a teraz wybacz ale pójdę wziąć prysznic. (odparła cała czerwoną na twarzy)

Izumi udała się do łazienki kolysając biodrami w uwodzicielski sposób, Naruto aż zaniemówił.

**Kurama:Hehehe, ona drażni się z tobą.**

Naruto:Co?

**Kurama:Nie ważne.**

Po jakiś 30 minutach wyszła owinięta tylko w ręcznik, szczeka blondyna upadła na ziemię, Izumi zachichotała na ten widok.

Izumi:Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to wkrótce pokaże Ci co nieco, a teraz idź wziąć prysznic, bo Jiraya-san i Natsumi-chan będą na nas czekać.

Naruto nic nie mówił tylko skinął głową i udał się do łazienki, w tym czasie Izumi udała się do swojego pokoju.

**Kurama:Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy nie wiedział odsłoniętego ciała kobiety, zwłaszcza jak czytałeś te porono gazety co masz pod łóżkiem.**

Naruto:Zamknij się, co innego oglądać jakieś kobiety, a co innego oglądać własną dziewczynę.

**Kurama:Bzdura, to jedno i to samo.**

Naruto zakończył konwersacje ze swoim lisim lokatorem i skupił się kąpieli, gdy skończył zauważył że nie ma Izumi, więc spokojnie mógł się przebrać.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania, cała czwórka opuściła miasteczko, po drodze opowiedzieli o spotkaniu z Itachim.

Jiraya:Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, co prawda zawsze sprawa z wybiciem klanu Uchiha wydawała mi się podejrzana, ale nie sądziłem że Danzo i rada są za to odpowiedzieli.

Izumi:Oni zapłacą za to co zrobili

Jiraya:Najpierw odnajdzmy Tsunade, a potem skupimy się na Danzo i Radzie. Tak właściwe Izumi, Naruto chciałbym was nauczyć pewne technik.

Naruto:Naprawdę? (spytał z iskrami w oczach)

Jiraya skinął tylko głową i wskazał na Natsumi, która zrozumiała o co chodzi. Czerwonowłosa Uzumaki wystawiła przed siebie dłoń, i po chwili pojawiła się w niej wirująca niebieska kula chakry.

Jiraya:Widzicie, technika zwie się Rasengan, i została stworzona przez 4 Hokage.

Naruto i Izumi patrzyli zafascynowani na technikę.

Izumi:Naprawdę została stworzona przez 4 Hokage?

Naruto:Niesamowite.

Jiraya:Jest to technika rangi A, czyli jedna z najtrudniejszych technik do opanowania, nawet komuś takiemu jak Minato zajęło 3 lata, za nim ja opanował.

Sannin rzucił Naruto i Izumi balony z wodą.

Izumi:Balony?

Naruto:Po co nam one?

Jiraya:Trening będzie polegał na 3 etapach, w pierwszym skupicie na rotacji, uzyjcie swojej chakry by obracać woda znajdująca się wewnątrz balonika, do czasu aż nie pęknie.

Naruto i Izumi spjrzali na siebie i skineli głową zaczynając trening.


	14. Rozdział: 13

2 tygodnie później...

Naruto i Izumi opanowali Rasengana, po odnalezieniu kolejnego legendarnego Sannina, która była Tsunade i przekonaniu jej do pełnienia funkcji 5 Hokage, wszyscy wracali do Konohy, przed wioska pojawił się Itachi.

Tsunade:Ty jesteś?

Itachi:Witajcie, Tsunade-san, Jiraya-san

Naruto:Nic się nie mart babuniu, on jest z nami.

Jiraya:Jak mamy ci uwierzyć.

Itachi:Mogłem z łatwością pokonać

Naruto i Natsumi i ich porwać, a tego nie zrobiłem, dodatkowo dałem Naruto informacje odnośnie reszty członków Akatsuki.

Izumi:Itachi, pomoże nam obalić Danzo i Rade, czy mógłbyś pokazać wszystkim mieszkańcom wspomnienia z tamtego dnia.

Itachi skinął głową.

Tsunade:W takim razie musimy się pospieszyć.

Tym czasem w Konoha, Danzo i reszta rady znajdowali się na dachu budynku Hokage, obok niego był Lord Feudalny kraju ognia, który miał oficjalnie ogłosić Danzo jako 5 Hokage, ale nim to zrobił ktoś przerwał ceremonię

Tsunade:Stójcie!

Danzo:O księżniczka Tsunade, minęło kopę lat, co cię sprowadza do wioski, wybacz ale jesteśmy obecnie trochę zajęci.

Tsunade:Spokojnie, to nie zajmie dużo czasu, chcemy tylko ukazać prawdę wszystkim mieszkańcom, Itachi.

Kiedy Itachi wyszedł przed wszystkich, oczy Danzo się rozszerzyły do granic możliwości.

Danzo:Ty zdrajco, co ty tu robisz?

Itachi:Też miło mi cię widzieć Danzo, czas by świat ujrzał prawdę.

Itachi aktywował swojego Sharingana i pokazał wszystkimi wspomnienie z wybicia klanów, mieszkańcy zaniemówili, nawet Tsunade i Jiraya byli zaskoczeni widząc to na własne oczy.

Tsunade stanęła przed wszystkimi mieszkańcami.

Tsunade:Jak widzicie Danzo i rada potajemnie spiskowali przeciwko wiosce liścia, i teraz pytanie czy chcecie by ktoś taki przewodził Konohą, co myślicie?

Mieszkańcy spojrzeli między sobą, po czym jednym głosem krzyknęli.

-Winni!

Tsunade:W porządku, w takim razie skazuje Danzo i Rade na karę śmierci, którzy wykonają pokrzywdzeni klanu, czyli Izumi oraz Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi oraz Izumi przenieśli Danzo i Rade do lasu śmierci, Izumi przywiązała radę do drzewa, a zaraz potem stanęła obok swojego kuzyna.

Danzo:Wiedzcie że nie dam się tak łatwo zabić. (powiedział zdejmując bandaż ze swojej prawej ręki)

Na ręce Shimury znajdowało się 5 Sharinganów.

Izumi:Skąd masz te oczy?

Itachi:To zapewne wynik współpracy z Orochimaru.

Danzo:Tak jak się spodziewałem po tobie Itachi, zgadza się, ale ta wiedza i tak nie będzie wam do niczego potrzebna, gdyż zaraz zginiecie.

Itachi i Danzo ruszyli na siebie zderzając się ze sobą rękami i wymieniając między sobą spojrzenia, chwilę później Danzo utworzył ostrze z chakry przebijając starszego Uchihe na wylot, kiedy to zrobił ciało Itachiego zmieniło się w stado kroków. Izumi wykorzystała moment, kiedy kruki otoczyły Shimure i ruszyła na niego z Rasenganem w dłoni, przystawiając technikę do klatki piersiowej starca i posyłając na sporą odległość, nim Danzo złapał równowagę Itachi pojawił się tuż przed nim z kunaiem w ręce i poderżnął mu gardło, wówczas Danzo zniknął i pojawił się za Izumi.

Itachi:To jest..

Nim Danzo zaatakował dziewczynę, Izumi aktywowała pierwszy poziom swojego Susanno parując atak.

Danzo:"_Więc to jest to słynne Susanno_"

Następnie stworzyła duchową kosę, która przecieła starca, sekundę później Danzo znowu zniknął.

Izumi:Co się dzieje, to jakieś genjutsu?

Itachi:Nie, to jest jedna z technik Sharingana dosyć zapomniana w klanie Uchiha, a dokładniej mówią Izanagi.

Izumi:Izanagi?

Itachi:Tak, technika ta potrafi zmienić rzeczywistość, gdy ona jest nie korzystna dla użytkownika jak np.smierć, sądząc po tym jak po jej użyciu Sharingany na ręce Danzo się zamknęły, ceną za jej użycie jest ślepota. Zostały jeszcze 3 Sharingany, gdy one wszystkie się zamkną, Danzo będzie podatny na ataki.

Izumi:Rozumiem.


	15. Rozdział: 14

W czasie kiedy Itachi wyjaśniał Izumi na czym polega technika Izanagi, Danzo pojawił się za nimi a jego ręką zamieniła się w drewno, którym obwiązał starszego Uchiha unosząc go w powietrzu.

Izumi:Itachi!

Izumi szybko złożyła pieczęcie i wypuściła z ust ogromną kule ognia, Danzo bez problemu jej uniknął i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed dziewczyną chwytając ją za szyję i zaczynając coraz mocniej ją sciskać

Danzo:Itachi nie rozumiem jak mogłeś pozwolić jej żyć, jest strasznie wkurzająca.

Danzo puścił dziewczynę i po chwili kopnął ją w brzuch posyłając na sporą odległość, Izumi próbowała coś zrobić, gdy nagle jej oczy zaczeły piekielnie boleć, Danzo wykorzystując ten moment podszedł do niej chwytając ją za włosy i zaczął kolankiem kopać ją w twarz, gdy mu się to znudziło stanął stopą na jej głowie próbując zgnieść.

Danzo:Klękaj przed swoim panem suko Uchiha!

Itachi:Amaterasu!

Nagle Danzo otoczyły czarne płomienie, które doszczętnie go spaliły, a przynajmniej tak się im wydawało, gdyż Danzo ponownie uniknął śmierci, wykorzystując kolejnego Sharingana na swojej ręce, Itachi podszedł do swojej Kuzynki i pomógł jej wstać.

Itachi:Wszystko w porządku Izumi?

Izumi:Tak, tylko oczy mnie strasznie bolą.

Itachi:To dlatego że jesteś świeżo po przebudzeniu Mangekyo Sharingana, nie mówiąc już o aktywowaniu Susanno, dla Ciebie to zdecydowanie za szybko, musisz przyzwyczaić się do tych oczów.

Czas zakończyć tą zabawę,

Danzo próbował ruszyć się, ale nie mógł.

Danzo:Co do cholery, nie mogę się ruszyć.

Itachi:Wpadłeś w moją pułapkę, pamiętasz kiedy poderżnąłem ci gardło tamtym kunaiem, na jego czubku znajdowała się trucizna paraliżująca z opóźnionym zapłonem, która dostała się do twojego organizmu, teraz nie jesteś w stanie nic zrobić.

Danzo:Tak myślisz, zapominasz że ciągle mam jedno oko.

Nagle Danzo był w szoku, gdyż nie mógł korzystać z Izanagi, kiedy ponownie spojrzał na rękę ostatni Sharingan był zamknięty.

Danzo:Jak?

Itachi:Pamiętasz jak wymieniliśmy się ze sobą spojrzeniami na początku bitwy, wtedy wpadłeś w moją pierwszą pułapkę, złapałem cię w genjutsu, byś myślał że masz jeszcze jednego Sharingana na swojej dłoni.

Danzo:Kurwa.

Itachi podszedł do sparaliżowanego Danzo i odciął mu głowę, następnie wraz z resztą jego ciała zapieczetował w zwoju, teraz z Izumi podeszli do reszty rady.

Itachi:Więc co chcesz z nimi zrobić?

Izumi:Najpierw wykonczę ich psychikę a następnie spale żywcem.

Izumi złapała wszystkich członków rady w genjutsu, gdy to zrobiła stworzyła kilka swoich kopii, każda z nich podeszła do każdego członka rady wyjmując kunaia.

Izumi:To za spowodowanie cierpienia Naruto-kun, i nazywanie go demonem (powiedział odcinając każdemu członkowi rady prawą nogę)

Izumi:To za zmuszenie mnie do CRA (powiedziała odcinając każdemu lewą rękę)

Izumi:To za dyskryminację naszego klanu (powiedziała odcinając lewą nogę każdemu)

Izumi:To za skazanie takiego losu na Itachiego (powiedziała odcinając prawą rękę każdemu)

Izumi:A to za zabicie naszego klanu (powiedziała wbijając kunai w ich gardła)

Straszne Krzyki to jedynie co wtedy Izumi i Itachi słyszeli, kiedy skończyła z genjutsu spaliła ciała rady jedną ze swoich technik, wtedy Izumi dezaktywowała Sharingana, po czym zaczęło kręcić się w jej głowie i leciała ku ziemi, przed upadkiem złapał ją Naruto, które chwilę temu się pojawi.

Izumi:Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Izumi-chan, już wszytko w porządku.

Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała bo straciła przytomność.

Itachi:Naruto-kun, zajmij się moją kuzynka.

Naruto:Jasna sprawa.

Naruto od razu udał się do swojego domu i położył Izumi na łóżku, w tym czasie Itachi udał się do gabinetu Hokage.

Tsunade:Itachi po wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego, podjęliśmy decyzję razem z lordem Feudalnym że zostajesz ponownie przywrócony do Konohy.

Itachi:Dziękuję Tsunade-san, ale postanowiłem że będę jeszcze przez jakiś czas bacznie przyglądał się Akatsuki i na bieżąco was informował o ich poczynaniach.

Tsunade:Rozumiem, pamiętaj że zawsze jesteś mile widziany w wiosce.

Itachi tylko skinął głową i opuścił wioskę.


	16. Rozdział:15

Tydzień później...

Tsunade została oficjalnie mianowana jako 5 Hokage, po ceremoni udała się do szpitala by wyleczyć Kakashiego oraz Sasuke, obecnie cały team 7 i Izumi znajdowali się w jego sali, nie było tylko Kakashiego, nagle Sasuke spiorunował wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela.

Naruto:Co się tak gapisz na mnie, nie gap się.

Sasuke:Ej Naruto.

Naruto:O co chodzi?

Sasuke:Walcz ze mną.

Naruto:Hę, ale przecież dopiero co zostałeś wyleczony

Sasuke:Nie obchodzi mnie to, po prostu ze mną walcz! (powtórzył z aktywowanym Sharinganem)

Sakura:Sasuke-kun

Sasuke:Chciałeś ze mną walczyć, więc walczmy teraz, chyba że się boisz.

Izumi:Sasuke uspoķój się, jesteśmy w szpitalu, a ty dopiero co obudziłeś się z śpiączki.

Sasuke:Ty się nie odzywaj, jesteś zakałą naszego klanu.

Naruto słysząc te słowa zagryzł zęby i podszedł do Sasuke chwytając go za koszulę.

Naruto:Nie mów tak do niej! (warknął wściekły)

Sasuke:Bo co mi zrobisz nieudaczniku?

Naruto:Chcesz walczyć, w porządku, i tak miałem zamiar skopać ci tyłek.

Sasuke:Chodź za mną.

Naruto i Sasuke udali się na dach szpitala, Izumi, Sakura oraz Natsumi udali się za nimi.

Naruto:Hehehe.

Sasuke:Z czego się cieszysz?

Naruto:Z niczego, po prostu jestem szczęśliwy że w końcu cię pokonam.

Sasuke:Ty pokonać mnie, dobre sobie, nieudaczniku.

Naruto:Myślisz ze zawsze będę nieudacznikiem, który wszystko patroli.

Sasuke:W takim razie walczmy.

Naruto:Najpierw załóż ochraniacz, zaczekam.

Sasuke:Nie potrzebuje go, poza Tym nawet nie będziesz w stanie zadrasnąć mi czoła.

Naruto:Nie oto chodzi, to symbol że walczymy jak równi sobie shinobi Konohy.

Sasuke:Naprawdę sądzisz że jesteśmy sobie równi, nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

Naruto:Nigdy nie uważałem się za słabszego od Ciebie.

Sasuke:Żałosne.

Naruto:Tylko nie mów mi, że najpierw wyzwałeś mnie do walki, a teraz się wahasz.

Sasuke:Narutooooooo!

Naruto:Sasukeeeeeeee!

Oboje rzucili się na siebie, Sasuke próbował walnąć Naruto, ale blondyn uchylił się przed jego pięścią a sam walnął go w brzuch, Sasuke splunął krwią ale nie dawał za wygraną, Uchiha próbował kopnąć, jednak Naruto zablokował jego kopniak ręką i chwycił go za nogę zaczynając nim wymachiwać, Sasuke wykorzystując drugą nogę kopnął go w szczękę wybijając w powietrze, następnie podskoczył do niego i ponownie go kopał podbijając coraz wyżej, po chwili pojawił się za nim.

Sasuke:Shishi Rendan! (krzyknął kopiąc w kark Uzumakiego i powalając na ziemi)

Chwilę później ciało Naruto zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, Sasuke zaczął się rozglądać, po chwili wyczuł go stojącego na zbiorniku, od razu podskoczył góry, lecz promienie słońca go raziły, Naruto wykorzystując ten moment skoczył na niego i walnął go w twarz, Sasuke odbił się od barierki i ponownie ruszył na przyjaciele oboje zaczęli wymieniać między sobą ciosy w powietrzu, zaraz potem stali na przeciw siebie zaczynając dyszeć.

Naruto:Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Naruto stworzył mnóstwo swoich klonów rzucając się na Uchihe, który bez problemu zaczął je niszczyć, w pewnym momencie kilka z jego klonów zaczęły go kopać wybijając w powietrze.

Naruto:U-ZU-MA-KI!

Jeden z klonów pojawił się nad zbliżającym się do niego Sasuke.

Naruto:Naruto Ren...

Nim chciał kopnąć go w plecy, Sasuke sparował jego atak a następnie wypuścił z ust ogromną kule ognia.

Sasuke:Katon:Gokakyuu no Jutsu!

Ogień zniszczył większości klonów, jednak gdy on zniknął ukazał Naruto wykonując swoją nową technikę, co bardzo zaskoczyło Sasuke.

Sasuke:Co, to za technika?

Naruto:Rasengan!

Sasuke:Cholera, Chidori!

Oboje zaczęli lecieć na siebie ze swoimi najsilniejszymi technikami.

Naruto:Na pewno wygram!

Sasuke:Nie bądź tego taki pewien!

Natsumi:Braciszku, Sasuke...

Izumi:Proszę...

Sakura:Przestańcie.

Zderzenie Chidori z Rasenganem spowodowało wielki wstrząs, wtedy Sasuke usłyszał głos w swojej głowie.

**-Widzisz, nawet twoje najlepsze Chidori nie jest w stanie nic zrobić przeciw jego nowej technice, jedyny sposób by go pokonać to skorzystać z przeklętej pieczęci.**

Sasuke:Zamknij się, nie zrobię tego.

-**W takim razie, zawsze będziesz słaby, a Itachi będzie poza twoim zasięgiem.**

Na wzmiance o Itachim, Sasuke wpadł w gniew pieczęć na jego szyji się aktywowała i rozeszła po całym ciele, poczuł przepływ mocy i udało mu się sparować Rasengana, Sasuke skierował Chidori na klatkę piersiową Naruto, gdy przebił go na wylot, pieczęć zaczęła się cofać, wtedy Sasuke spojrzał na leżącego nie przytomnie Naruto, a następnie na swoją dłonią ubrudzoną krwią Naruto, wtedy zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił.

Sasuke:Naruto, o cholera.

Sasuke próbował podejść do swojego przyjaciela, ale powstrzymała go Izumi.

Izumi:Nie zbliżaj się do niego! (krzyknęła wściekle)

Dziewczyna podeszła do swojego chłopaka, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Izumi:Sakura, Natsumi szybko przyprowadźcie medyków i sprowadźcie Tsunade.

Po kilku minutach medycy zabrali Naruto, wtedy Izumi podeszła do swojego kuzyna z aktywowanym Mangekyo Sharinganem i chwyciła go za koszulę.

Izumi:Jak śmiałeś zrobić to swojemu przyjacielowi?

Sasuke:J...a, nie chciałem by tak wyszło. (powiedział odwracając wzrok)

Izumi:Nie kłam, wyczułam jak atakujesz go z zamiarem zabicia.

Sasuke nie wiedział co powiedzieć, Izumi chciała sprawić mu ból, ale w ostatnim momencie pojawił się Kakashi i ostudził jej zamiary.

Kakashi:Spokojnie Izumi, zostaw Sasuke mnie, idź lepiej do Naruto i sprawdź co z nim.

Izumi:Dobrze.

Kakashi:Sasuke, mam nadzieję że zdajesz sobie sprawę że atakowanie swojego towarzysza z zamiarem zabicia jest traktowane jako zdrada, będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć za swój czyn przed Hokage i resztą Jouninow.

Sasuke:Rozumiem


	17. Rozdział: 16

Sasuke stał właśnie przed Hokage i resztą Jouninow Konohy zwinięty w kaftan bezpieczeństwa a oczy zapieczętowane specjalną opaską.

Tsunade:Sasuke Uchiha, dziś zaatakowałeś swojego towarzysza oraz mieszkańca własnej wioski zamiarem zabicia, jest to poważne przewinienie równoznaczne z zdradą, na jakiś czas zostaniesz zamknięty w celi, dopóki nie wymyślimy co z tobą zrobić, zaprowadzcie go do jego celi.

Kiedy ANBU wykonało rozkaz Hokage, zaczęto naradę.

Tsunade:Więc, co zrobimy sprawą z Sasuke?

-Uchiha zdradził Konohe w momencie ataku na Naruto, a karą za zdradę jest śmierć.

Anko:Z tego co mi mówiła Izumi, wygląda na to że Sasuke znowu poddał się przeklętej pieczęci Orochimaru.

-Z drugiej strony zabijając go, Konoha straci Sharingana.

Tsunade:Nie zupełnie, jest jeszcze Izumi no i Itachi, także Sharingan będzie dalej przekazywany kolejnym pokoleniu.

-Racja.

#Szpital Konoha 3 dni później...

Rany Naruto szybko się zagoiły dzięki chakry Kuramy, blondyn zaczął się budzić, pierwsze co poczuł to jak ktoś gładzi jego włosy, gdy spojrzał przed siebie zauważył Izumi.

Naruto:Izumi-chan...

Izumi:Naruto-kun, całe szczęście nareszcie się obudziłeś, jak się czujesz? (spytała przytulając go)

Naruto:Trochę obolały, ale bywało gorzej, co z Sasuke?

Izumi:Sasuke obecnie jest zamknięty w celi i czeka na proces.

Naruto:Co, dlaczego?

Izumi:Jak to dlaczego, przecież on prawie cię zabił, zaatakowanie własnego mieszkańca Konohy z zamiarem zabicia oznacza zdradę.

Naruto:Cholera, muszę iść i porozmawiać z babunią, to był tylko przyjacielski sparing.

Izumi:Przyjacielski sparing, on cię o mało nie zabił, musi ponieść konsekwencje za swoje czyny, mimo że to mój Kuzyn powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z tego co robi, jest w końcu shinobi.

Naruto wiedział że to co powiedziała Izumi miało sens, ale jednak chciał pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, zaczął się zastanawiać

Kilka dni później...

Sasuke nadal przesaidywał w celi, nagle rozlekł się hałas, strażnicy w ułamku sekundy padli martwi na ziemię, przed celą stanęli 4 osoby, byli to 3 mężczyźni i jedna rudowłosa kobieta.

Sasuke:Kim jesteście?

Sakon:Nazywam się Sakon, a to Jirobo, Tayuya oraz Kidomaru, jesteśmy czwórka dźwięku, przybyliśmy na zlecenie Orochimaru, mamy sprowadzić cię do niego.

Sasuke:Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Kidomaru:Czyli co, chcesz nadal siedzieć w tej ochydnej celi czekając na śmierć, zapominając po co żyjesz?

Tayuya:Siedząc tutaj nigdy nie zabijesz Itachiego, chodź z nami a lord Orochimaru da ci moc.

Jirobo podszedł do Sasuke i uwolnił go z kawtanu oraz opaski pieczętującej.

Sakon:Będziemy czekać przed wioska, zastanów się i lepiej zrób to szybko, zanim jakiś pies z Konohy tu przybędzie. (powiedział po czym cała czwórka zniknęła)

Sasuke:"_Moim celem jest zabicie Itachiego, a do tego będzie mi potrzebna moc_" (pomyślał zaciskając pięści)

Sasuke udał się do swojego domu i spakował swoje rzeczy, nim opuścił mieszkanie spojrzał jeszcze na zdjęcie swojej drużyny. Kiedy miał opuścić Konohe natknął się na dwóch Chuuninów stojących przy bramie, chcieli powstrzymać Uchihe ale zostali obezwładnieni przez Kidomaru.

Sakon:Sasuke-san, podjąłeś właściwą decyzję.

Sasuke:Hmpf...To dopiero początek.

Następnego dnia rano, Naruto został wezwany do Konohy i poinformowany o tym że Sasuke uciekł z celi i wyruszył do Orochimaru, następnie razem z Shikamaru, Nejim, Choujim oraz Kibą przygotowali się do misji, nim wyruszyli w bramie pojawiła się Sakura.

Sakura:Naruto, proszę to najważniejsza prośba w moim życiu, błagam sprowadź Sasuke.

Naruto:Jasna sprawa, sprowadze go do Konohy nawet jeśli miałbym użyć siły, to obietnica życia.

Shikamaru:Dobra ruszamy, już straciliśmy wystarczająco dużo czasu.

I tak cała piątka ruszyła w pogoń za Sasuke.


	18. Rozdział: 17

W miejscu o nazwie "Dolina Końca" trwała walka dwóch przyjaciół, Naruto ruszył na Sasuke próbując mu przemówić do rozsądku.

Naruto:Obudź się w końcu!

Sasuke kopniakiem w twarz posłał blondyna do wody.

Sasuke:Już dawno się obudziłem z głupiego snu, w którym żyje w z wami spokojnie w wiosce oddalając się od mojego głównego celu, to dlatego odpuściłem Konohe, to dlatego szukam mocy, moje marzenia nie są w przyszłości, są zakopane w przeszłości.

Naruto momentalnie pojawił się przed Sasuke i zaczął walić go po twarzy, ku jego zaskoczeniu Uchiha nie blokował jego ciosów tylko chichotał.

Sasuke:Jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś prawda?

Naruto:Co?

Sasuke:Nie używam nawet Sharingana.

Naruto: Przestań mnie nie doceniać! (krzyknął ponownie próbując go uderzyć, jednak tym razem Sasuke zablokował jego cios)

Sasuke:Brak ci siły i nienawiści. Gdybym został z wami, nie zyskał bym takiej mocy. (odparł zrzucając Naruto z posągu i jednocześnie go kopiąc w brzuch)

Naruto po chwili zaczął się podnosić z krateru.

Sasuke:Widzę że w końcu się obudziłeś, czas skończyć z zabawą, teraz zademonstruje ci prawdziwą moc Sharingana. (oznajmił aktywując swoje Doujutsu)

Naruto:Możesz sobie używać tego swojego Sharingana, pokaże Ci jak walczy prawdziwy shinobi. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Sasuke się uśmiechnął i rzucił się na Naruto i jego klony, niszcząc je jednego po drugim, gdy to zrobił pojawił się przed oryginałem.

Sasuke:Dzięki Sharinganowi od początku widziałem który z was jest prawdziwy, zabawiłem się z tobą ze względu na stare czasy.

Sasuke walnął Naruto w brodę a następnie kopniakiem w brzuch posłał na sporą odległość, szybko zaczął składać jakieś pieczęcie.

Sasuke:Katon:Gokakyuu no Jutsu! (wypuścił z ust ogromną kule ognia)

Prawdziwy Naruto wyszedł zza drzew, Sasuke od razu się na nie go rzucił, blondyn odbił się od drzewa i odskoczył na sporą odległość, Sasuke jednak nie dawał za wygraną i zaczął go odbijać na koniec walnął go w brzuch posyłając do jeziora.

Po kilku chwilach Naruto wynurzył się z wody odkaszlując.

Naruto:Powiedz mi, czy wszystko co zrobiła naszą drużyną nic dla nie znaczyło?

Sasuke:Nie mówię że to nie było bez znaczenia, stałeś się moim najbliższym przyjacielem.

Naruto:Więc po co to wszystko?

Sasuke:Właśnie dlatego jest sens w zabiciu cię.

Naruto:Nie wiem co ci chodzi po głowie, ale wiem że walczysz ze mną na poważnie Sasuke!

Oboje rzucili się na siebie, Sasuke kopnął go zrzucajac go w dół, następnie stworzył Chidori.

Naruto:Nawet jeśli miałbym zatłuc cię na miazgę by sprowadzić spowrotem, to wiedz że to zrobię, Rasengan!

Oboje rzucili się na siebie, Sasuke w międzyczasie aktywował przeklętą pieczęć i uniknął techniki przyjaciela, natomiast sam przebił go na wylot Chidori, wówczas pieczęć zaczęła się cofać. Chwilę później Naruto otoczyła czerwoną chakrą, jego włosy stały się bardziej najeżone, wasiki pogrubione, a źrenice krwisto-czerwone, rana momentalnie zaczęła się goić.

Sasuke:_C...co to za czerwona chakra, i jak to możliwe że taka poważna rana goi się tak szybko?_ Kim ty jesteś?!

Naruto:Twoim przyjacielem, i dlatego powiedziałem że nie puszcze cię w łapy Orochimaru, nawet jeśli to oznacza połamanie ci kilku kończyn.

Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Sasuke i walnął go w brzuch, następnie kopnął w brodę, nim Uchiha złapał równowage pojawił się za nim i kopnął w plecy, po czym chwycił go za nogę i obracając to rzucił na górę i momentalnie pojawił się przed nim chwytając za koszulę.

Naruto:Obudziłeś się w końcu Sasuke, jeśli nie to nadal będę cię tłukł aż półprzytomnego sprowadze do Konohy.

Sasuke:Zamknij się, co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć, skoro od zawsze byłeś samotny, nie wiesz co to znaczy stracić kogoś bliskiego! (odparł odrzucając go od siebie)

Naruto:To prawda od zawsze byłem sam, ale kiedy spotkałem Iruke senseia zastanawiałem się czy tak to jest jak się ma ojca, natomiast kiedy jestem z tobą, czuje jak to jest kiedy się ma brata.

Sasuke:Dlaczego, Naruto dlaczego idziesz za mną tak daleko?

Naruto:Ponieważ jest to pierwsza więź która posiadłem, dlatego powiedziałem że cię zatrzymam

Sasuke:Spoźniłeś się Naruto, jest już za późno nie ma dla mnie powrotu.

Sasuke założył ochraniacz Konohy na czoło, wtedy jego Sharingan się zmienił zamiast dwóch tomoe, pojawiły się trzecie.

Sasuke:Chodź Naruto, w takim razie zerwe tę więź, przyznaje jesteś silny, też znasz ból samotności jak Ja, ten ból sprawia że stajemy się silniejsi.

Naruto nic już nie powiedział tylko i rzucił się do ataku, każdy cios który chciał zadać, został bez problemowo sparowany przez Sasuke.

Naruto:Cholera, jego ruchy są inne niż wcześniej, Kurama użyć mi więcej chakry.

**Kurama:W porządku.**

Ciało Naruto otoczyła powłoką chakry lisa z jednym ogonem, wykorzystując to Naruto wydłuzył swoją rękę za pomocą chakry i chwycił Sasuke następnie zaczął go odbijać o góry i o ziemię poczym pociągnął go do siebie i walnął w twarz posyłając na górę, Sasuke ponownie aktywował przeklęta pieczęć.

Sasuke:Wygląda na to że nie obejdzie się bez użycia tej mocy, to prawda Naruto jesteś wyjątkowy, ale wiedz...

Nagle ciało Sasuke zaczęli się zmieniać, włosy stały się dłuższe i zmieniły kolor na niebieskie, skóra stała się się ciemniejsza podobnie jak oczy, na nosie pojawił się czarny znak w kształcie gwiazdy, z pleców wyrosły mu skrzydła, które bardziej przypominały ręce.

Sasuke:...że ja jestem bardziej wyjątkowy od Ciebie, czas zakończyć naszą walkę.

Sasuke stworzył Chidori, które teraz bardziej było czarne niż normalne, w odpowiedzi na to Naruto stworzył Rasengana, dodając do niego chakre Kuramy, oboje rzucili się na siebie, po zderzeniu nastąpił ogromny wstrząs, tworząc ogromną kule, Sasuke walnął Naruto w brzuch, ten nie pozostał dłużny i przekreślił jego ochraniacz na czoło pazurem, po kilku minutach Sasuke stał na leżącym nie przytomnie przyjacielem, opaska zsuneła mu się z czoła, chwilę później zaczął padać deszcz, na miejsce przybyli Kakashi, Izumi oraz Natsumi, zastali tylko leżącego Naruto.

Izumi:Naruto-kun!

Kakashi:Wygląda na to że się spóżniliśmy.

Natsumi:Kakashi-sensei, trzeba go jak najszybciej zabrać do szpitala.

Kakashi skinął głową i podniósł swojego ucznia, po chwilowym spojrzeniu na miejsce bitwy wszyscy wrócili do Konohy.


	19. Rozdział: 18

Kilka dni później...

Naruto leżał w szpitalu będąc cały owiniety w bandażach, w końcu zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, kiedy chciał wstać ktoś mu to uniemożliwił rzucając się na szyję, pierwsze co zobaczył to długie czarne włosy.

Izumi:Naruto-kun, tak się cieszę że w końcu się obudziłeś.

Naruto:Izumi-chan, nie mogę oddychać.

Izumi:A Tak, wybacz. Jak się czujesz?

Naruto:Jestem obolały, i nadal odczuwam ból w klatce piersiowej po ataku Chidori.

W tym momencie do sali przyszli Natsumi oraz Jiraya.

Natsumi:Braciszku, wszystko w porządku?

Naruto:Hehehe, bywało gorzej.

Jiraya:Słuchaj Naruto jak tylko wrócisz do pełni sił wyruszamy z Natsumi na 3 letni trening.

Naruto:Co?

Jiraya:Itachi poinformował mnie o działaniach Akatsuki, dopiero za 3 lata będą mogli działać, do tego czasu wyszkole was byście byli wystarczająco silny by się z nimi mierzyć.

Naruto:A co z Sasuke, Orochimaru może w każdej chwili przejąć jego ciało?

Jiraya:O to nie musisz się martwić, Orochimaru nie mógł doczekać się Sasuke więc musiał już wcześniej zmienić ciało, następnym razem będzie miał taką możliwość za 3 lata.

Naruto:Rozumiem.

W tym momencie do sali przyszła Sakura wraz z Tsunade, Naruto widząc swoją przyjaciółkę z drużyny opuścił wzrok.

Naruto:Sakura-chan, przepraszam nie byłem w stanie go sprowadzić.

Sakura:Nic nie szkodzi Naruto.

Naruto:Ja się jeszcze nie poddałem, obiecałem że przyprowadzę Sasuke do wioski i to zrobię, ja nigdy nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

Sakura:Masz rację, dziękuję Naruto.

Gdy wszyscy wyszli w sali zostali tylko Izumi i Naruto.

Izumi:Wiesz skoro niedługo wyruszasz na 3 lata, to wypadałoby pójść na jakąś randke.

Naruto:O cholera, jakby się zastanowić, to od kiedy jesteśmy parą ani razu nie byliśmy na randce. (powiedział nerwowo drapiąc się z tylu głowy)

Izumi:Więc, mam nadzieję że jakoś mi to wynagrodzisz, a teraz wybacz ale muszę iść załatwić parę spraw. (odparła całując go w policzek)

Tydzień później...

Naruto czuł się na tyle dobrze że mógł opuścić szpital, obecnie ubrany w białą koszulę, na którą miał zarzuconą czarną marynarkę, a także ciemne spodenki czekał na swoją dziewczynę, po jakiś 15 minutach Izumi wyszła ubrana w krótka czerwoną sukienkę n sięgając do jej ud, uwydatniającą jej dekolt, jej długie czarne włosy związane były w kucyk, blondyn na jej wygląd aż zaniemówił.

Izumi:Halo, ziemia do Naruto, jesteś tam?

Naruto:Oj wybacz, wyglądasz pięknie.

Izumi:Dzięki, ty też nie wyglądasz tak źle, więc dokąd idziemy?

Naruto:Zaraz zobaczysz.

Naruto chwycił Izumi za rękę i po chwili znajdowali się na głowie czwartego Hokage, zastali tam kocyk z jedzeniem, dwie zapalone świece.

Izumi:Ty to przygotowałeś?

Naruto:Szczerze mówiąc mój klon.

Oboje usiedli ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem, po udanej pierwszej randce wrócili do domu

Następnego dnia, Naruto wraz z Natsumi i Jiraya szykowali się do podróży, przed bramą zastali wszystkich przyjaciół.

Sakura:Więc nie zobaczymy się przez 3 lata?

Naruto:Na to wygląda.

Shikamaru:Chodź to kłopotliwe, to się nie staraj za bardzo, bo wygladalibyśmy głupio jeśli wyskoczysz sam przed szereg.

Naruto:Jasna sprawa.

Izumi:Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Co jest Izumi-chan?

Nic nie powiedziała tylko pocałwala go w usta, Naruto od razu zwrócił pocałunek.

Izumi:Proszę, nie zapomnij o mnie przez ten czas.

Naruto:Oczywiście, a tak prawie zapomniałbym.

Naruto wyciągnął z kieszeni naszyjnik i zawiesił Izumi na szyję, w środku znajdował się jego zdjęcie.

Naruto:To na wypadek, gdybyś chciała sobie o mnie przypomnieć.

Izumi:Naruto-kun (powiedział ponownie dając mu tym razem bardziej gorący pocałunek)

Jiraya:Dobra czas się zbierać młodzieży.

Naruto:Do zobaczenia!

Natsumi:Żegnajcie.

I tak cała trójka wyruszyła w podróż.


	20. Rozdział: 19

Minęło 3 lata od kiedy Naruto i Natsumi wyruszyli na trening z Jiraya, obecnie cała trójka zaczynali docierać do Konohy. Naruto mało co się zmienił, stał się wyższy ubrany w pomarańczowo-czarny dres, rysy twarzy stały się bardziej dojrzałe, Natsumi miała krótsze czerwone włosy, ubrana w żółtą bluzkę oraz tego samego koloru spodnie, gdy dotarli do bramy stali tam już Kakashi, Tsunade, Izumi (również nie wiele się zmieniła, poza tym że miała dłuższe włosy opadające na plecy, ubrana w brązową koszulkę i ciemne spodenki) oraz Sakura (wygląda tak jak w Shippudenie :p)

Naruto chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale Izumi uniemożliwiła mu to gorącym pocałunkiem.

Izumi:Tęskniłam za tobą.

Naruto:Ja za tobą też.

Tsunade:Khe...Khe, nie zapominajcie że nie jesteście tu sami.

Naruto:Wybacz babuniu.

Tsunade:Za pewne staliście sie silniejsi przez 3 lata, czas byście to udowodnili.

Natsumi:O czym ty mówisz?

Kakashi:Naruto, Sakura oraz Natsumi, urządzimy sobie sparing by sprawdzić wasze umiejętności.

Izumi:W porządku, powodzenia Naruto-kun, jak skończysz sparing, będzie na Ciebie czekała niespodzianka. (powiedziała udając się gdzieś)

Kilka godzin później, Naruto i Natsumi po zakończeniu treningu wrócili do domu, kiedy blondyn wszedł do swojego pokoju jego szczeka upadła na ziemię, na jego łóżku leżała Izumi w jasno-czerwonym kimono.

Izumi:Czekałam na ciebie Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Izumi-chan, co ty tutaj robisz?

Izumi nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wskazała palcem na Naruto by do niej podszedł, gdy do niej podszedł nachylił się do niej.

Izumi:Chce ciebie. (szepnęła uwodzicielskim głosem)

Naruto:Hę, co masz przez to na myśli?

Izumi:Jak to co, chce się z tobą kochać.

Naruto:Co takiego?

Izumi:ehh Naruto-kun, czy wiesz co to jest seks? (spytała lekko podirytowana)

Naruto:yyyyy nie.

Izumi:Rany co z tobą, przecież podróżowałeś z Jirayą przez trzy lata, i nie wiesz nic o tych sprawach? (spytała uderzając się w twarz)

Naruto:Co prawda Ero-sennin dawał mi swoje książki do przeczytania, ale były takie nudne, że nie mogłem się na nich skupić)

Izumi:"_To będzie długa noc_" Dobra, rozbieraj się.

Naruto:Co?

Izumi:Rozbieraj się, chyba że chcesz bym spaliła twoje ubrania.

Naruto nie chcąc stracić swoich ubrań, postanowił posłuchać swojej dziewczyny i rozebrał się do boksersk.

Izumi:Bokserki też.

Naruto:Co?

Izumi:No już, już.

Naruto ściągnął ostatnią część swojej garderoby, gdy to zrobił Izumi ściągnęła swoje kimono ukazując swoją seksowną bieliznę koloru czerwonego.

Naruto:Wow. (tylko tyle mógł z siebie wydobyć)

Izumi:To jeszcze nie koniec. (powiedziała ściągając stanik oraz majtki)

Izumi bedąc teraz całkiem naga, podeszła do swojego blondyna owijając ręce wokół jego szyji.

Izumi:Czy podoba ci się to co widzisz?

Naruto tylko skinął głową.

Izumi:Dobrze, a więc teraz czas na pierwszą lekcję. Widzisz kiedy mężczyzna i kobieta się kochają...

Godzine później obok domu Naruto szła pewna granatowłosa dziewczya, nagle usłyszała dziwne dzwieki dobiegające z domu Uzumakiego, ostroznie podeszła i przyłozyła ucho do sciany

Izumi:Ahh Naruto-kun...mocniej...Ohh...kami jak dobrze

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się domyslając co się tam dzieje i nie chcąc slyszeć tego wiecej wybiegła z budynku

Następnego dnia...

Po dość niezwykłej i gorącej nocy, Naruto obudził się owiniety ramieniami Izumi, nagle usłyszał chichot dochodzący zza okna, kiedy się odwrócił ujrzał Jiraye ze swoim idiotycznym uśmieszkiem oraz notatnikiem i długopisem w rękach.

Naruto:Ero-sennin, jeśli opiszesz to co widziałeś w swojej książce, będziesz ginął długą i bolesną śmiercią i powiem babuni Tsunade że kiedyś o mało co nie zgwałciłeś cywilnej nastolatki.

Jiraya momentalnie zbladł słysząc wypowiedź swojego ucznia.

Jiraya:Daj spokój, byłem wtedy pijany

Naruto:Myślisz że babunia Tsunade będzie brała to pod uwagę?

Sannin już nic nie powiedział tylko szybko się zawinął, chwilę później Izumi zaczęła sie budzić.

Izumi:Dzień dobry Naruto-kun. (powiedziała witając się pocałunkiem)

Naruto:Dzień dobry Izumi-chan, jak się spało?

Izumi:Fajnje, ale dałeś mi nie źle popalić. (odparła lekko się rumieniąc)

Naruto:Ej, wczoraj nie narzekałaś.

Oboje udali się pod prysznic, a następnie w pełni ubrani zeszli zjeść śniadanie i rozpoczynając dzień.


	21. Rozdział: 20

Naruto został wezwany do gabinetu Tsunade, kiedy tak szedł przez wioskę nagle na trafił na Shikamaru i Temari.

Naruto:O Shikamaru, Temari część.

Shikamaru:N...Naruto a to ci niespodzianka, kiedy wróciłeś?

Naruto:Kilka dni temu, a teraz idę do babuni Tsunade ponoć ma jakąś sprawę do mnie.

Shikamaru:Chodź to upierdliwe, to muszę przyznać że się zmieniłeś, nie wyglądasz już jak idiota.

Naruto:Ludzie się zmieniają, a teraz wybaczcie ale muszę iść, bo babunia mnie zabije jeśli się spóźnię.

Nim Naruto miał odejść zatrzymała to Temari.

Temari:Naruto.

Naruto:O co chodzi Temari?

Temari:Czy miałbyś ochotę spotkać się ze mną później, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać? (spytała lekko się rumieniąc)

Naruto:Jasne, może być 15 w Ichiraku Ramen?

Temari:Oczywiście.

Naruto:To do zobaczenia. (powiedział odchodząc)

Po kilku minutach blondyn dotarł do gabinetu Hokage, po zapukaniu i otrzymaniu zaproszenia wszedł do środka.

Naruto:Chciałaś mnie widzieć babciu, co jest?

Tsunade:O dobrze że jesteś, po wczorajszym sparingu razem z Kakshim doszliśmy do wniosku, by ci przyznać rangę chuunina.

Naruto:N...naprawdę?

Kakashi:Tak, twoje zdolności w prawdzie są co najmniej na poziomie Jounina, ale było by nie w porządku by z genina od razu mianować cię na Jounina, dlatego narazie przyznajemy ci tą rangę.

Tsunade:Trzymaj to twój nowy strój oraz kamizelka.

Naruto:Dziękuję, przysięgam nie zhańbić tego tytułu.

Tsunade i Kakashi tylko się uśmiechneli na oświadczenie blondyna.

Naruto:Czy dostanę własną drużynę?

Tsunade:Tak, ale dopiero w przyszłym roku jak będą nowi absolwenci akademii, jesli to wszystko to możesz iść.

Naruto:Hai.

Naruto szedł przez wioskę ubrany w swój nowy strój (czarne spodnie i bluza, na którą miał zarzuconą zieloną kamizelkę chuunina)

Naruro:"_Jestem o krok bliżej zostanie Hokage_" (pomyślał spoglądając na swój ubiór)

Naruto udał się na polanę treningową by potrenować, kiedy zauważył że zbliża się wyznaczoną godzina udał się pod Ichiraku Ramen, chwilę później przyszła Temari, oboje weszli do środka i złożyli zamówienie, zaczynając w międzyczasie rozmowę.

Temari:Wiesz, nie miałam okazji ci nawet podziękować za uratowanie Gaary.

Naruto:E, to nic takiego.

Temari:No właśnie nie, mój brat kiedyś był istną maszyną do zabijania, czerpał przyjemność z mordowania innych, nawet własnemu rodzeństwu kilkukrotnie groził śmiercią, jednak po walce z tobą znacznie się zmienił, zaczął traktować nas z szacunkiem, był bardziej spokojny i opanowany. Po walce z tobą powiedział że chce być taki jak, dlatego starał się jak mógł by zostać Kazekage.

W tym momencie Naruto wypluł makaron z ust słysząc to, powodując chichot Temari .

Naruto:Więc Gaara został Kazekage, co? Cóż nie zamierzam być gorszy, też zostanę Hokage.

Temari się uśmiechnęła słysząc co, następnie zeszli na inny temat, Naruto opowiadał o swoim treningu z Jirayą, natomiast Temari o tym co się działo pod jego nie obecność, często przyjezdzała do Konohy jako delegacja Suny, kiedy opuścili lokal, Kunoichi Suny pochyliła się do ucha blondyna

Temari:Wiesz, pociągasz mnie.

Naruto zaniemówił na te słowa.

Naruto:Wybacz Temari-chan, ale wiesz że jestem z Izumi-chan.

Temari:Wiem szkoda, a gdybyś nie był z nią, czy byłbyś mną zainteresowany?

Naruto zaczął uważnie lustrować sylwetkę Temari.

Naruto:Temari-chan, jesteś piękną, silną i seksowną kobietą, gdybym nie był z Izumi-chan, pewnie byłbym tobą zainteresowany.

Temari zarumieniła się na komplementy Naruto, bez zastanowienia pocałowała go w policzek.

Temari:Jakbyś szukał pocieszenia gdyby wasz związek nie wypalił, to zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

Naruto:Będę pamiętał.

Oboje rozstali się, Naruto wrócił do domu i powiedział o swoim awansie, Izumi oraz Natsumi pograturowali mu i wpadli na pomysł by to uczcić to wypadem na grilla.


	22. Rozdział: 21

Drużyna 7 razem z Izumi byli na misji, która polegała na odebraniu skradzionego zwoju z rąk wroga, obecnie wszczyszcy znajdowali się wokół jego fortecy, którą szczegli mnóstwo ludzi.

Sakura:Wyglądają na sługusów Orochimaru.

Kakashi:Racja, pamiętacie plan?

Naruto:Tak.

Izumi:Jasne.

Sakura:Pewnie.

Natsumi:Oczywiście.

Kiedy Kakashi dał sygnał, Naruto zrozumiał co ma robić.

Naruto:Dobra to zaczynam, Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Naruto stworzył ponad sto klonów z którymi ruszył na ludzi Orochimaru, kiedy zajął się odwracaniem ich uwagi, Kakashi i reszta zdołali wkraść się do budynku i go przeszukiwać.

Kakashi:Dobra rozdzielimy się, niech każdy pójdzie na jedno piętro i je przeszukać.

Kunoichi skineły głowami i zrobiły to co powiedział, w tym czasie Naruto bez problemu pokonał tych ludzi, gdy miał wejść do środka usłyszał śmiech, głos wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy, po chwili przed nim pojawił się Orochimaru.

Orochimaru:Minęło sporo czasu Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Orochimaru! (warknął)

Widząc wężowego sannina, Naruto wpadł w gniew. Jego oczy stały się krwisto-czerwone, wasiki bardziej wyraźne a włosy najeżone i spiczaste, jego ciało otoczyła czerwona powłoką chakry z jednym ogonem.

Naruto:Oddaj Sasuke spowrotem.

Orochimaru:Jeśli chcesz Sasuke-kun, musisz odebrać mi go siłą.

Naruto momentalnie pojawił się przed Sanninem i walnął go w twarz przebijając przez budynek.

Sakura:Co to było?

Kakashi:Ta chakra...

Natsumi:Nie możliwe, Naruto nii-chan.

Orochimaru:Możemy się zabawić i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście stałeś się silniejszy niż mój Sasuke-kun.

Naruto:Nie mów o nim tak, jak by był jakąś z twoich pieprzonych zabawek.

Zaczęły się pojawiać kolejne dwa ogony, Naruto powoli zaczął tracić nad sobą panowanie.

**Kurama:Uspokój się, jeśli pozwolisz by twoja nienawiść kierowała tobą, moją mroczna chakrą przejmie nad tobą kontrole.**

Naruto:Mam to gdzieś, chce jedynie zabić tego gada.

Naruto spowodował potężną wichurę stworzona z czerwonej chakry lisa.

W tym momencie na miejsce przybyła jego drużyna, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i lekko przerażeni złowrogą chakrą wydobywającą się z Naruto.

Izumi:Naruto-kun! (chciała polecieć i pomóc swojemu blondynowi, ale zatrzymał ją Kakashi)

Kakashi:Nie zbliżaj się do Naruto.

Izumi:Ale?

Kakashi:Teraz kiedy jest w takim stanie, może pomylić cię z wrogiem.

Natsumi:Kakashi-sensei ma rację, Kiedy z Jirayą trenowałam kontrole nad chakrą Kyuubiego, z każdą chwilą gdy ją uwalniałam traciłam nad sobą panowanie, doszło nawet do tego że zranilam Ero-sennina.

Izumi:Ale musimy mu jakoś pomóc.

Kakashi:Myślę właśnie nad tym, jak możemy to zrobić.

Naruto wydłuzył rękę za pomocą chakry Kyuubiego i chwycił Sannina zaczynając nim wymachiwać I wyrzucając na sporą odległość, następnie uderzył ręką w drzewo znajdujące się obok niego i wykorzystał je by przyciągnąć się do niego, w międzyczasie ładując w dłoni czerwonego Rasengana, i uderzając nim w jego brzuch powodując krzyk agonii Orochimaru, wtedy Naruto upadł i pojawił się czwarty ogon, jego skóra zaczęła się odrywać i oderwane części zmieniły się w czarny dym, które stworzyły wokół Naruto czarną kule, w swoum umyśle Naruto zaczał tonąc w ogrombym czarnym morzu, chwilę później na zewnątrz nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja, z której wyłonił się Naruto w miniaturowej wersji Kyuubiego z czterema ogonami.

Kakashi:A więc stało się przed czym ostrzegał Jiraya-sensei, Naruto przemienił się w miniaturową wersję Kyuubiego.

Izumi:N...nie możliwe Naruto-kun...

Natsumi:Naruto nii-chan

Sakura:Naruto!

Orochimaru:Zaczyna robić się interesująco.


	23. Rozdział: 22

Naruto w formie 4-ogoniastego momentalnie pojawił się przed Orochimaru, i nim ten zdołał coś zrobić kopnął go w twarz, Sannin jeszcze uderzył parę razy o ziemię zanim się zatrzymał, następnie wypluł z ust mnóstwo węży, Naruto w postaci Kyuubiego zamachnął ręką powodując potężny wybuch niszczący wężę, Kyuubi zaczął tworzyć bijuudame wyrzucając w sannina, Orochimaru wiedząc że jeśli bezpośrednio dostanie tym atakiem to zginie, wąż szybko złożył pieczęcie i przyłożył do ziemi, po chwili przed nim pojawiły się 3 wielkie bramy, kiedy Bijuudama w nie trafiła zniszczyła je tworząc ogromną ekspozje.

Sakura:Więc to jest moc Kyuubiego, niesamowite.

Izumi:Nie mogę dalej na to patrzeć, muszę mu pomóc.

Kakashi:Izumi czekaj!

Jounin próbował powstrzymać Uchihe, ale zawiódł Izumi pojawiła się przed przemienionym Naruto próbując przemówić mu do rozsądku.

Izumi:Naruto-kun proszę przestań, pamiętaj się, ty nie jesteś demonem.

Kyuubi zaczął atakować Izumi, ta dzięki swojemu Sharinganowi była w stanie unikać jego ataków.

Izumi:Nie poznajesz mnie, proszę wróć Naruto-kun! (krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach)

W umyśle Naruto ciągle tonął w czymś przypominające czarną wodę, nagle krzyk Izumi dotarł do jego świadomości.

Naruto:Ten głos...

\- Nie poddawaj się, Naruto-kun proszę wróć.

Naruto:Izumi-chan? O nie nie mogę pozwolić by nienawiść przejęła nade mną kontrole, muszę walczyć. o inaczej skończę jak Sasuke.

Naruto w kończą zaczął płynąć próbują się wydostać z tej czarnej wody, po kilku minutach udało mu się, tam czekał na niego zadowolony Kurama.

**Kurama:Brawo udało Ci się przeciwstawić nienawiści.**

Naruto:Ta czarna woda, to była moja nienawiść?

**Kurama:Zgadza się, a teraz przygotuj się na napływ mocy**.

Na zewnątrz Naruto w miniaturowej wersji Kyuubiego zaczął się zmieniać, jego ciało rozbłysło jasnym światłem. Kiedy blask zniknął wygląd Naruto się nieco zmienił (z tyłu nadal wystawały mu cztery ogony, na większości ciała pojawiło się czerwone futro, z wyjątkiem twarzy, szyji, klatki piersiowej oraz dłoni, jego blond włosy stały się dłużej tak że zachodziły mu na ramiona, wokół oczów pojawiły się czarne obwódki, źrenice nadal były krwisto-czerwone z pionową szparką).

Izumi:N...naruto-kun, czy to Ty? (spytała nie pewnie patrząc na nowy wygląd swojego chłopaka)

Podobna reakcja był a u reszty jego drużyny, Naruto również spoglądał na siebie wydając się zaskoczonym.

Naruto:Tak, nie martw się Izumi-chan wróciłem. (powiedział ze swoim prawdziwym uśmiechem)

Izumi widząc to od razu rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła.

Izumi:Co się stało z twoim wyglądem?

Naruto:Nie mam pojęcia, Kurama wiesz co się stało?

**Kurama:Oczywiście, to dlatego że twoje ludzkie uczucia połączyły się z naturą demona, połączenie tego spowodowało że przybrałeś formę pół-demona.**

Naruto:Czy będę mógł wrócić do zwykłej formy?

**Kurama:Jasne, kiedy tylko chcesz.**

Naruto:W porządku, w takim razie czas przetestować tą formę, Izumi oddal się do reszty, i podziwiaj walkę.

Dziewczyna skineła głową całując blondyna w policzek i się oddaliła, wtedy Naruto stanął na przeciw Orochimaru.

Orochimaru:Widzę że nauczyłeś się panować nad mocą Kyuubiego, jestem pod wrażeniem Naruto-kun, zatem pokaż na co cię stać.

Nim Orochimaru zdołał coś zrobić Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za nim.

Orochimaru:Kiedy on.

Sannin próbował walnąć go w twarz, ale Naruto od tak chwycił jego rękę i jak gdyby nic wyrwał ją, Sannin musiał odskoczyc wyjąc z bólu, nim zdołał złapać równowagę blondyn pojawił się przed nim tworząc jakiegoś dziwnego Rasengana, zamiast niebieskiego stał się czerwony, dodatkowo otoczony czarnym pierścieniem chakry, kiedy uderzył nim w ciało Orochimaru spowodował gigantyczną eksplozje. Orochimaru po chwili wyleciał z dymu, Naruto to przewidział i złączył dłonie nadgarstkami tworząc mniejszą wersję bijuudamy, w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za nukeninem i zamiast wyrzucić, wystrzelił z niej promień bezpośrednio Sannina, który nawet nie zdołał zrobić uniku. Po wykonaniu techniki Naruto stanął nad Orochimaru, jak się okazało zrzucił ciało i uciekł, Naruto wrócił do swojego normalnego wyglądu, wtedy dołączyli jego drużyna.

Sakura:Byłeś niesamowity Naruto.

Natsumi:Jak udało ci się zapanować nad mocą Kyuubiego, mi nawet to się nie udało?

Kakashi:Jak silny teraz jesteś?

Naruto:Cóż zanim straciłem kontrole słowa Izumi przywróciły mi zdrowy rozsądek, potem gdy moje uczucia połączyły się z naturą mrocznej chakry Kyuubiego, spowodowały że przebudziłem formę zwaną pół demona, teraz mogę używać mocy Kuramy bez obaw że stracę kontrole.

Izumi:Niesamowite.

Naruto:A teraz ważniejsze, dzięki tej formy zyskałem umiejętność lokalizowania wszelkiej chakry w promieniu 100KM, wyczuwam że Orochimaru wraca do swojej kryjówki, możemy pójść za nim, prawdopodobnie uda nam się uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje odnośnie Sasuke.

Wszyscy po wymienieniu spojrzeń zgodzili się i ruszyli za wężowym Sanninem.


	24. Rozdział: 23

Naruto i reszta biegli w ukryciu za Orochimaru chcąc dotrzeć do jego kryjówki, nagle coś błysneło Naruto w oczy, blondyn zaskoczył i zauważył leżący na ziemi złoty rękojeść jak od miecza, kiedy wziął i uwolnił chakre, pojawiło się ostrze błyskawicy, chwilę później reszta pojawiła się obok niego.

Natsumi:Co się stało Naruto-neechan?

Naruto:Właśnie znalazłem coś takiego.

Kakashi:Nie, to przecież nie możliwe.

Sakura:Co się stało Kakashi-sensei, wiesz co to jest?

Kakashi:Tak, jest to legendarny miecz Błyskawicy, miecz którym władał drugi Hokage.

Wszyscy teraz patrzyli zafascynowani jak Naruto włada mieczem drugiego Hokage.

Kakashi:Dobra Naruto, później oswoisz się z tym mieczem, nie zapominaj że mamy coś do zrobienia.

Naruto:A tak racja, ruszamy.

Po nie całej godzinie cała czwórka dotarła do bazy wężowego Sannina.

Kakashi:W porządku nim wejdziemy podzielimy się na dwie grupy: Pierwsza grupą będę Ja, Naruto oraz Natsumi, natomiast Sakura i Izumi będziecie drugą grupą. Kiedy znajdziecie Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto lub jakiegokolwiek sługusa Orochimaru uwolnijcie chakre a my przybędziemy.

Wszyscy skineli głowami po czym wkradli się.

***Gdzieś w kryjówce.**

Orochimaru wrócił do swojej komnaty, w której ktoś na niego czekał, jednym był Kabuto a drugą Sasuke.

Sasuke:Orochimaru, zapomniałeś że byliśmy umówieni na trening?

Kabuto:Orochimaru-sama co się stało?

Orochimaru:Cóż miałem okazję pobawić się z Naruto-kun.

Na wzmiance o blondynie Sasuke wzdrygnął chodź tego nie ukazywał.

Kabuto:Zdaje się że miałeś ogon Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru:Spodziewałem się tego, cóż Sasuke-kun myślę że idealnym treningiem będzie dla ciebie pozbycie się intruzów, zwłaszcza twojego byłego przyjaciela.

Sasuke:Zrobię to. (odparł znikając)

Kiedy Kakashi, Naruto i Natsumi biegli przez przez kryjówkę Orochimaru nagle nastąpiła eksplozja, po paru minutach dym zniknął ukazując Sasuke.

Sasuke:Minęło sporo czasu Naruto, Kakashi, Natsumi, czego chcecie?

Naruto:Przyszliśmy zabrać cię spowrotem do Konohy.

Sasuke:Widzę Naruto że mimo upływu lat nic nie zmądrzałeś.

Sasuke w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przy swoim przyjacielu, Kakashi i Natsumi ruszyli na Uchihe, ten ich spiorunował swoim Sharinganem.

Sasuke:Chidori Nagashi! (powiedział uwalniając błyskawice ze swojego ciała rażąc całą trójkę)

Naruto:Spodziewałem się że bez walki się nie obejdzie. (powiedział podnosząc się z ziemii)

Naruto przybrał formę pół-demona, Sasuke się tylko uśmiechnął.

Sasuke:Przypominasz Kyuubiego, bardziej niż ostatnio.

Sasuke chwycił swój miecz i ruszył w kierunku przyjaciela, kiedy miał zadać cios, Naruto uniknął jego miecza ku zaskoczeniu Uchihy, następnie kopniakiem w brzuch posłał go na ścianę.

Sasuke:Co do cholery?

Sasuke wystawił dłoń w stronę blondyna po chwili wypuszczając z niej kilka węży z chakry, Naruto uniknął ich odskakując do góry, Sasuke przewidział to ładując Chidori i ruszając na Uzumakiego, Naruto w odpowiedzi stworzył czerwonego Rasengana, po zderzeniu się technikami nastąpił ogromny wstrząs, Rasengan blondyna zaczął przenikać przez Chidori czym spowodował odrzucenie Sasuke na ścianę.

Sasuke:"_Cholera, ten Dobe stał się silniejszy niż myślałem, zdaje się że nie mam wyboru i muszę użyć tego._"

Sasuke aktywował pierwszy poziom przeklęte pieczęci, na jego ciele pojawiły się czarne znaki.

Naruto:He, więc w końcu postanowiłeś potraktować mnie poważnie.

Sasuke w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za Naruto z Chidori próbując zaatakować go od tyłu, blondyn się uśmiechnął i postanowił wykorzystać swoje ogony, jednym ogonem chwycił za rękę Sasuke, drugim za jego szyję unosząc do góry.

Naruto:Serio, ty myślałeś że to na mnie zadziała?

Sasuke:Jak, czy ty masz oczy do okoła głowy?

Naruto:Nie, ale będąc w formie Pół-demona mam znacznie wyostrzone zmysły. (odparł odrzucając go na ścianę)

Kakashi i Natsumi tylko podziwiali walkę między dwoma przyjaciółmi.


	25. Rozdział: 24

Izumi oraz Sakura przybyli do reszty po tym jak wyczuli chakre, po przybyciu na miejsce zauważyli walkę Naruto i Sasuke, Uchiha stworzył Chidori i wybił się na najwyższy punkt.

Sasuke:Kirin! (powiedział kierując chidori w stronę nieba)

Po chwili ku przerażeniu Kakashiego, Sakury oraz Izumi na niebie pojawił się ogromny smok błyskawicy.

Kakashi:"_Czy on zwariował, chce nas zabić._"

Sakura:Sasuke-kun

Naruto jako jedyny był opanowany złączył swoje nadgarstki tworząc Bijuudame i wybijając się w powietrze, Sasuke skierował swoją technikę na niego, w odpowiedzi Naruto wystrzelił Bijuudame, po zderzeniu się technik, zaczęły się ze sobą siłować powodując potężny wstrząs.

Kakashi:Co za niesamowita siła.

Izumi:Naruto-kun.

Po kilku chwilach usiłowania, nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja.

Sasuke:"_N...niemozliwe, udało się mu sparować moją najlepszą technikę, jak bardzo urosłeś w siłę Naruto_"

Sasuke przybrał teraz drugi poziom przeklętej pieczęci i ruszył na Naruto próbując zaatakować, jednak blondyn bez problemu parował jego ataki.

Naruto:Cóż, może wtedy w dolinie końca udało ci się mnie pokonać w tej formie, ale teraz nie masz ze mną żadnych szans.

Sasuke:Zamknij się.

Sasuke był wściekły i zaczął coraz chaotycznie atakować, szala zwycięstwa przeważała teraz na Naruto.

Naruto:Dobra, czas kończyć to.

Naruto zablokował atak Sasuke, a następnie przyłożył Rasengan do jego brzucha posyłając na ścianę, Uchiha wrócił do swojego normalnego stanu i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię, Naruto widząc to również wrócił do swojej normalnej formy. Kiedy mieli wziąć Sasuke, przed nimi pojawił się Kabuto i Orochimaru którzy go chwycili i w ułamku sekundy znikneli.

Naruto:Cholera.

Po nie udanej próbie odbicia Sasuke z rąk Orochimaru, wszyscy zaczęli wracać do Konohy, nagle dotarli do nie wielkiego miasteczka.

Kakashi:Dobra zostaniemy na jedną noc tutaj, by odpocząć od wydarzeń które miały miejsce.

Natsumi:Widzę że znajdują się gorące źródła, może pójdziemy tam?

Dziewczyny od razu poparły ten pomysł, Kakashi i Naruto nie mieli wyjścia i się zgodzili, po kilku minutach byli w środku, na szczęście miejsce było podzielone dla Kobiet i mężczyzn.

Kakashi:Więc Naruto, jak to jest władać formą pół demona?

Naruto:Wiesz będą w niej moje instynkty bardziej przypominają zwierzęce, ale przynajmniej mam swoją świadomość, czuje ogromną moc, moje zmysły są bardziej wyostrzone.

Kakashi:Rozumiem.

Tym czasem po drugiej stronie, dziewczyny rozmawiały na podobny temat.

Sakura:Co sądzicie o nowej formie Naruto?

Izumi:Wygląda jeszcze bardziej seksownie z tymi ogonami.

Natsumi:Ciekawe, czy może użyć ich do innych rzeczy.

Izumi:Co masz na myśli?

Narsumi:Wiesz jesteś jego dziewczyną, masz możliwość przetestowania go i jego ogonów.

Sakura i Izumi zarumieniły się domysłajac się co Natsumi ma na myśli.

Izumi:Wiesz, nigdy nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób. (odparła nieśmiało).

Po jakiś 30 minutach wszyscy opuścili źródła i udali się do swoich pokoji, Naruto od razu zarzucił się na łóżko, chwilę później do jego pokoju przyszła jego dziewczyna ubrana w szlafrok, Izumi od razu po wejściu do pokoju zdjęła go ukazując swoje nagie ciało.

Naruto:Izumi-chan.

Izumi zaczęła do niego podchodzić kołysając biodrami w uwodzicielski sposób, następnie chwyciła za jego szlafrok i go z niego zrzuciła.

Izumi:Wiesz Naruto-kun, chciałam czegoś spróbować, przemień się w tą formę pół-demona.

Naruto:Po co?

Izumi:Zrób to.

Naruto spełniając jej prośbę zrobił to, po przemianie zauważył że patrząc nagą Izumi jego popęd seksualny się zwiększył, od razu chwycił ją i przybił do łóżka.

Naruto:Wybacz Izumi-chan, ale będąc w tej formie, będę jak dzike zwierzę i nie będę mógł nad sobą zapanować.

Izumi:Więc pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie tak długo aż nie zaspokoisz swoich potrzeb.

Naruto nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, szybko wszedł w nią i zaczął ją walić, powodując jej jęki.


	26. Rozdział: 25

Naruto i reszta dotarli do Konohy, po złożeniu raportu z misji dostali kilka dni wolnego, blondyn postanowił je wykorzystać na opanowanie miecza błyskawicy, Naruto obecnie znajdował się na polanie treningowej i próbował oswoić ten miecz.

Naruto:Rany, nigdy wcześniej nie posługiwałem się bronią.

W tym momencie na polanę przyszła jego siostra.

Natsumi:Co jest braciszku, próbujesz nauczyć się władać mieczem błyskawicy?

Naruto:Tak, niestety nie mam doświadczenia z kenjutsu.

Natsumi:Wiesz może powinieneś zapytać Tenten, ona jest chyba najlepsza sobą w Konoha, która ma doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się kenjutsu.

Naruto za rada siostry wrócił do Konohy i próbował odnależć Kunoichi, od Nejiego dowiedział się że dziś pomaga w sklepie swojej matki, więc od razu tam się udał.

Tenten:O witaj Naruto, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

Naruto:Wiesz Tenten, doszły mnie słuchy że jesteś jedną z najlepszych uzytkównikow kenjutsu .

Tenten zarumieniła się na komplement.

Naruto:Więc pomyślałem czy byś mi nie pomogła z tym stylem walki, chciałbym się polepszyć.

Tenten:O, nie wiedziałam że interesuje cię ten styl walki.

Naruto:Podczas ostatniej misji dowiedziałem się że nie najlepiej sobie z tym radzę, więc jak pomogła byś mi?

Tenten:Oczywiście, ale nic za darmo.

Naruto:Czego byś chciała w zamian?

Tenten:Chciałabym żebyś zabrał mnie na kolację.

Naruto spojrzał na swój portfel po czym skinął głową.

Tenten:W porządku, w takim razie po południu spotkamy się na polu treningowym numer 5 i tam rozpoczniemy trening.

Naruto:W porządku, do zobaczenia. (powiedział podekscytowany)

Późnym południem Naruto i Tenten znajdowali się na polanie treningowej.

Tenten:Więc jaką bronią chciałbyś się nauczyć posługiwać?

Naruto:Mieczem. (powiedział wyciągając swój miecz)

Oczy Tenten rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu na miecz Błyskawicy.

Tenten:Niesamowite, skąd posiadasz legendarny miecz Błyskawicy Naruto?

Naruto:Przypadkiem znalazłem go na misji.

Tenten:W porządku, co prawda nie jestem tak dobra jak mistrzowie miecza, ale coś tam mogę cię nauczyć.

I tak oboje rozpoczęli trening, który trwał do wieczora, wieczorem tak jak Naruto obiecał zabrał Tenten do jednej z najlepszych restauracji.

Tenten:Więc, co to była za misja, na której znalazłeś miecz?

Naruto opowiedział jej o misji, walce z Orochimaru, dotarciem do jego kryjówki i walce z Sasuke.

Tenten:Rozumiem, musisz być silny mogąc walczyć z jednym z legendarnych sanninów.

Naruto:Wiadomo, w końcu ja trenowałam z drugim z legendarnych sanninow, ale przestańmy gadać co u mnie, co tam u ciebie, jak układają się sprawy z Nejim?

Tenten:Nie jesteśmy już razem, okazało się że nadajemy na zupełnie innych falach.

Naruto:Rozumiem.

Tenten:Za to Naruto, ty jesteś tym typem faceta który mnie interesuje?

Naruto:Hę?

Tenten:Jesteś słodkim miłym facetem, potrafisz mnie zawsze rozbawić, w twoim towarzystwie nie nudziłam się w przeciwieństwie do Nejiego.

Naruto:Ten-chan.

Nagle dziewczyna podeszła do blondyna. i usiadła mu na kolana, czym wprowadziła gow zaķłopotanie, pochyliła się do jego ucha.

Tenten:Wiesz Naruto-kun, może pójdziemy do mnie, moją mama ma dziś nocną zmianę.

Naruto:Wybacz Ten-chan, ale wiesz że jestem z Izumi-chan.

Tenten:No i, nie musi się o tym dowiedzieć. (szepnęła uwodzicielskim głosem)

Naruto:Przepraszam Ten-chan, ale ja jestem lojalny i nigdy bym nie zrobił tego Izumi-chan.

Tenten:Ehh, naprawdę jesteś wspaniałym facetem, Izumi ma szczęście że Cię ma.

Reszta rozmowy poszła na błachych tematach, po zakończeniu kolacji każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.


	27. Rozdział: 26

Był blady świt, Naruto został obudzony przez swojego lisiego lokatora.

**Kurama:Naruto, już czas.**

Naruto:Tak, tak wiem. (odparł ziewając i rozciągając się)

Blondyn spojrzał jeszcze na Izumi jak śpi wtulona w niego, delikatnie zssunął ją z siebie i pocałował w czoło.

Naruto:Znikne na jakiś czas, ale nie długo wrócę.

Naruto szybko zarzucił na siebie ubranie po czym sięgnął kartkę i długopis, po napisaniu wiadomości zostawił ją na łóżku i zszedł na dół, gdy miał opuścić dom usłyszał znajomy głos.

Izumi:Myślałeś, że odejdziesz bez pożegnania?

Naruto:Izumi-chan, ja..

Izumi:Wiem, że idziesz by opanować moc Kyuubiego, czytałam list. Masz wrócić cały i zdrowy, i nie rób niczego głupiego. (powiedziała całując go)

Naruto:Oczywiście.

Po czułym pożegnaniu Naruto udał się pod bramę, tam już na niego czekał Jiraya.

Jiraya:No nareszcie jesteś, możemy wyruszać.

Naruto:Ossu!

W czasie kiedy Naruto i Jiraya wyruszyli na trening, gdzieś w jakimś nie znanym miejscu, znajdowało się kilka osób, jedna z nich wyróżniała się fioletowymi oczami z czarnymi okręgami.

-W porządku, Kyuubi zostawiam w waszych rękach, ruszajcie do Konohy.

-A co z Hachibim?

-My się nim zajmiemy.

Po usunięciu głowami, każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę.

Kilka dni później...

Naruto i Jiraya dotarli na nie wielką wyspę, znajdującą się pomiędzy 5 narodami, oboje znajdowali się na nie wielkiej polanie, w której znajdował się ogromny wodospad.

Jiraya:W porządku myślę że ten teren będzie odpowiedni na trening.

Naruto stworzył kilka klonów, które wraz z Jirayą rozstawili barierę wokół polany.

Jiraya:Wiesz co robić?

Naruto skinął głową zdejmując bluzę i koszulę, następnie usiadł w pozycji medytacji pod wodospadem i wszedł do swojego umysłu.

**Kurama:W porządku, codziennie będę uwalniał część pieczęci byś zaczął oswaiać się z moją pełną chakrą.**

Naruto:Ile mniej więcej zajmie cały proces?

**Kurama:Tydzień, w takim razie zwolni narazie pieczęć o 3/10**

Naruto zrobił to co powiedział, i czuł jak jego chakra przepływa do niego, po chwili przed nim pojawiły się dwie postacie, jednym z nich był blondwłosy mężczyzna ubrany w biały płaszcz z czerwonymi płomieniami, obok niego stała czerwonowłosa kobieta.

Minato:Witaj Naruto, masz pojęcie kim jesteśmy?

Naruto:Oczywiście, jesteś czwartym Hokage.

Kushina:Hahahahahahaha, czyli 3 Hokage nic ci nie powiedział.

Naruto:Co ma pani przez to na myśli?

Minato:Naruto pozwól mi wyjaśnić, nie jestem tylko czwartym Hokage, ale także twoim ojcem, a to jest twoja matka Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto przez chwilę zaniemówił próbując przetworzyć wszystkie informacje,

Kushina widząc to od razu podeszła do niego i go przytuliła.

Kushina:No już, juz możesz to z siebie wyrzucić.

Naruto:Ja...ja, zawsze chciałem was poznać, całe życie myślałem że mnie porzuciliście, nie macie pojęcia przez co musiałem przejść. (powiedział wylewając z siebie strumień łez)

Minato:Rozumiemy, bardzo nam przykro że zostawiliśmy wam taki ciężar, z pewnością nie mam prawa nazywać się ojcem po tym wszystkim, ale wiedz że nie zrobiłem nic bez powodu.

Naruto:Co masz przez to na myśli?

Minato:Podczas ataku Kyuubiego, dowiedziałem się że ktoś stał za jego atakiem.

Naruto:Kto to taki?

Minato:Jeden z członków Akatsuki, a dokładnie ten który nosi maskę.


	28. Rozdział: 27

Minato i Kushina opowiedzieli synowi swoją historię, Naruto z trudem powstrzymywał łzy.

Naruto:Na początku myślałem że mnie nie chcieliście i mnie porzuciliście, ale teraz wiem że poświęciliście się by nas chronić, i może byłem na początku na was trochę zły, ale teraz gdy zrozumiałem dlaczego to zrobiliście, jestem dumny że miałem takich wspaniałych rodziców.

Kushina:Naruto. (powiedziała obejmując syna)

Minato:A powiedz, co słychać u Natsumi.

Naruto:Cóż, dopiero poznałem ją po 12-latach.

Minato:Co dlaczego?

Naruto:Jiraya zabrał ja od razu po ataku Kyuubiego na 12-letni trening.

Minato:I zostawił cię zupełnie samego?

Naruto tylko skinął głową, Minato i Kushina byli wściekli na żabiego Sannina.

Kushina:Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam jak tylko będzie w zaswiatach. (oznajmiła z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach)

Minato:Naruto cóż nasz czas się kończy.

Kushina:Naruto ze co by się nie stało i co by nie mówili ludzie, to wiedz że zawsze was Kochamy.

Minato:Powodzenia Naruto, wierzymy że uda ci się osiągnąć pokój i spełnić swoje marzenia.

Naruto:Dzięki, Mamo..Tato.

Kiedy Minato i Kushina znikneli, Naruto wrócił do treningu z chakrą Kuramy.

Tym czasem w bibliotece Konohy, Tenten przeszukiwała dział, w którym znajdowały się informacje o wszelkich klanach, najbardziej interesowało ją klan Uzumaki, po kilku minutach przeszukiwania znalazła.

Tenten:Zobaczmy...Historia klanu Uzumaki,...Tradycje klanu Uzumaki.

Ostatni tytuł przyciągnął jej uwagę i od razu ją wzięła i zaczęła czytać. Chwilę później do biblioteki przyszła Temari, kiedy blond Kunoichi zobaczyła co czyta brunetka, od razu uświadomiła sobie czego szuka.

Temari:Wiedzę że ty też go lubisz.

Tenten:Hę, o czym ty mówisz?

Temari:Nie udawaj, podoba Ci się Naruto? (powiedziała powodując na twarzy Tenten rumieniec)

Brunetka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

Temari:Cóż, mi też się podoba ten blondasek, i nie miałabym nic przeciwko dzielenia się z nim z tobą, ale Izumi...

Tenten:Rozumiem, w porządku może znajdziemy sposób by wszyscy byli zadowoleni.

Nagle dziewczyny natrafiły na ciekawy fragment, w ich oczach pojawiły się iskry ekscytacji.

Kilka dni później, wioska została zaatakowana przez grupę Akatsuki, a dokładniej mówiąc Paina, kiedy chciał zabić jednego z chwil za nie udzielenie informacji o Jinchuuriki, przed nim pojawił się Kakashi.

Pain:O ten słynny Kakashi Hatake, gdzie znajdują się Natsumi oraz Naruto Uzumaki?

Kakashi:Myślisz że ci powiem?.

Kakashi odskoczył od Paina i stworzył Chidori po czym ruszył na wroga, nim doleciał do niego został odepchnięty przez grawitacje.

Kakashi:"_To za pewne jedna ze zdolności jego Rinnengana, muszę coś innego wymyśleć_".

Kiedy Pain miał zamiar ruszyć na siwowłosego Jounina, został zaatakowany przez dwie ogromne łapy Chouzu i Choujiego.

Chouza:Wszystko w porządku Kakashi?

Kakashi:W miarę.

Dwojķa z klanu Akimichi ruszyli na Paina po to, by zaraz zostać odepchniętym od niego, mi jego zaskocznleniu Chouza i Chouji chwycili łańcuchy i związali lidera Akatsuki, Kakashi próbował wykorzystać ten moment i zaatakować go z Raikiri.

Pain:Shinra Tensei. (znowu odpychając Hatake uwieziając go w gruzach budynku)

Pain wziął leżący na ziemi gwóźdź i kierując go na Kakashiego.

Kakashi:Zdaje się że nie ma co liczyć że spudłujesz.

Pain:Poznaj czym jest ból. (powiedział rzucając gwóźdź W gardło Kakashiego)

Chouza i Chouji próbowali pomóc, ale nim zdołali coś zrobić Chouji został przebity na wylot przez jedno z ciał Paina, drugie rozsadziło ciało jego ojca na kawałki.

W tym momencie na polu bitwy pojawiła się Izumi.

Pain:Kolejny robak, powiedz mi gdzie jest Naruto Uzumaki lub Natsumi Uzumaki.

Izumi:Nigdy nie zdradzę Ci tej informacji. (powiedziała aktywując swojego Elternal Mangekyo Sharingana)


	29. Rozdział: 28

Izumi stworzyła trzy klony, jeden z nich wypuścił ogromny ogień w kształcie smoka, drugi wzmocnił falą powietrza a trzeci wypuścił strumień błyskawicy, trzy żywioły połączyły się i leciały w kierunku Paina.

Pain:Imponujące, posiadasz 3 natury chakry i potrafisz je połączyć, lecz to na nic Shinra Tensei! (powiedział niwelując atak)

Sekundę później przed liderem Akatsuki pojawiła się Izumi z Rasenganem w ręce.

Pain:"_Cholera, nie mogę jeszcze użyć Shinra Tensei_"

Nim Izumi miała uderzyć go Rasenganem, nagle między nimi pojawiło się drugie ciało Paina, które przyjęło na siebie atak, oryginał wyciągnął pręt i zamierzał przebić ciało Izumi, jednak w ostatnim momencie czarnowłosa teleportowała się na bezpieczną odległość.

Izumi:"_Było blisko, ale czemu nie odepchnął mnie tylko wykorzystał jedno z jego marionetek by go osłoniło, musi być jakiś sekret w tych jego oczach_" Czas zaprezentować ulepszoną wersję Rasengana.

Izumi stworzyła Rasengana, po czym dodała do niego trzy natury chakry w efekcie czego technika była nieco większą od normalnej, dodatkowo kula stała się ciemno niebieska, i otoczyły ją 3 pierścienie natur chakry dziewczyny. Izumi korzystając z jednej ze zdolności swojego Mangekyo Sharingana w mgnieniu oka teleportowała się przed jedno z ciał Paina i uderzyła w nim Rasenganem, kiedy do zrobiła spowodowała wielką eksplozje.

Pain:Bansho Tain.

Nagle Izumi poczuła jak jest przyciągana w stronę Paina, lider Akatsuki wystawił pręt chcąc nadziać na nią dziewczynę, nim to się stało Izumi aktywowała drugi poziom swojego Susanno chroniąc się przed prętem.

Pain:Myślisz że dzięki tej technice jesteś nietykalna, to jesteś w błędzie.

Pain dotknął dłonią powłoki Susanno I korzystając z kolejnej umiejętności Rinnengana zniszczył je.

Izumi:N...nie to nie możliwe, zniszczył moje Susanno, jedna z najlepszych obrony jakie istnieją.

Pain odrzucił dziedziczkę Sharingana na gruzy budynku, które zaraz się zawalił, jednak po chwili dziewczyna się wydostała ledwo mogąc ustać, jej Sharingan się wyłączył, była strasznie poraniona a jej ubrania podartę, nie mogąc ustać klękneła na kolano, wtedy przed nią pojawił się Pain próbując przebić ją ba wylot swoim prętem, zanim to zrobił musiał odskoczyc unikając ataku, przed Izumi pojawili się Itachi oraz Sasuke.

Izumi:Itachi, Sasuke co wy tutaj robicie?

Itachi:Cóż wyjaśnieliśmy sobie z Sasuke kilka spraw, w międzyczasie doszły mnie słuchy o ataku Paina, więc postanowiliśmy przybyć by ochronić Konohe.

Sasuke:Gdzie jest Naruto i Natsumi?

Izumi:Naruto wyruszył na trening, by opanować moc Kyuubiego natomiast Natsumi na inny trening.

Itachi:Czyli póki my musimy ich powstrzymać, do dzieła Sasuke.

Sasuke:Jasne.

Pain:Itachi co to ma znaczyć, byłeś jednym z naszych najlepszych członków?

Itachi:Nigdy nie uważałem się za jednego z was, mówiąc szczerze byłem szpiegiem w waszych szeregach zleconym przez Trzeciego Hokage.

Pain nic juz nje powiedział tylko ruszył w kierunku braci Uchiha, Sasuke i Itachi aktywowali swoje Susanno, młodszy Uchiha wystrzelił duchową strzałę w kierunku wroga, natomiast starszy kilka duchowych pocisków, które kształtem przypominają tomoe Sharingana, ataki połączyły się ze sobą powodując ogromną eksplozje, mimo tego Pain nadal stał bez najmniejszy obrażeń.

Sasuke:Cholera, te jego przeklęte oczy.

Itachi:To jest Rinnengan, legendarne oczy które posiadał mędrzec sześciu ścieżek, nie pójdzie z nim tak łatwo.

Pain w ułamku sekundy pojawił się obok Itachiego i Sasuke, nim bracia zdołali coś zrobić zostali odrzuceni przez grawitacje na zniszczone budynki, Sasuke szybko podniósł się z miejsca ładując Chidori i ruszył do ataku.

Itachi:Sasuke stój, tak nic nie zdziałasz, musimy obmyśleć strategie.

Młodszy Uchiha nie słuchał rad swojego brata, tylko nadal biegł w stronę Paina, po to by zostać odrzuconym, jednak Sasuke na tym nie poprzestawał od razu komulował chakre w swoim lewym oku.

Sasuke:Amaterasu! (powiedział posyłając czarne płomienie na lidera Akatsuki, które zostały zniwelowane)

Pain:Skoro nikt z was nie chce zdradzić gdzie podziewa się Kyuubi, nie mam zamiaru dłużej się z wami bawić)

Pain wybił się w powietrze rozkładając ręce, korzystając z techniki "Shinra Tensei" stworzył fale uderzeniową, która zniszczyła całą Konohe, teraz zamiast wioski znajdował się wielki krater, nagle w dymie pojawiła Natsumi stojąca na Gamabuncie, jej długie czerwone włosy były związane w kucyk, ubrana w czerwony płaszcz z czarnymi płomieniami, na plecach miała wielki zwój, jej oczy były złote z poziomą czarną szparką, a wokół nich pomarańczowe obwódki.

Pain:Więc Kyuubi się wreszcie pojawił, doskonale.


	30. Rozdział: 29

Itachi, Sasuke oraz Izumi wygrzebali się spod gruzów, która wysłał na nich ostatni atak Paina.

Itachi:Wszystko w porządku?

Izumi:Tak.

Sasuke:Taa, ktoś przybył.

Itachi:To chyba Natsumi jak się nie mylę.

Izumi:Ona chce stawić czoło Painowi w pojedynkę?

Itachi:Musimy jej to zostawić, za pewne wie co robi.

Tym czasem na polu bitwy.

Jeden z ciał Paina przywołał dwa wielkie zwierzęta, Natsumi stworzyła dwa klony tworząc w ich dłoniach Rasengany, które z każda chwila stawały się coraz większe.

Natsumi:Chou:Oddama Rasengan! (wyrzuciła je na zwierzęta je niszcząc)

Kolejne z ciał Paina ruszyło na nią, ruda Uzumaki postanowiła postawić na żabie taijutsu, i próbowała zaatakować, jednak wróg uchylił się przed jej ciosem, lecz chwilę później zasięg osiągnął go wyrzucając na sporą odległość.

Natsumi:Podoba mi się tryb mędrca, czas zaprezentować nową technikę: Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Natsumi ponownie stworzyła 2 klony, które zaczęły tworzyć w jej dłoni Rasengana, technika z każda chwilą zmieniała kształt teraz bardziej przypominała Shurikena.

Natsumi:Fuuton:Raseshuriken! (wyrzuciła technikę)

Większość ciał Paina uniknąła techniki, ale jednego doszczętnie zniszczyła.

Natsumi:"_Cholera, zaczynam zbliżać się do mojego limitu_"

Natsumi musiała odskoczyć przed nadlatującym jastrzębie, wtedy w powietrzu ruszyła do ataku kolejne z ciał Paina, czerwonowłosa chwyciła kunai i blokowała jej atak prętem, po czym wylądowali na ziemii. Shima wytworzyła podmuchem powietrza burze piaskową utrudniając widoczność Rinnengana, natomiast Fukusaku rzucił Gamabunta na Natsumi i jedno z ciał Paina zamykając w paszczy, Natsumi stworzyła w obu rekach Rasengana.

Natsumi:Rasenrengan! (powiedziała przyglądając do brzucha i wyrzucając na zewnątrz)

W tym momencie tryb mędrca się skończył, oryginalny Pain wykorzystał ten moment i ruszył na dziewczynę, Natsumi szybko wyrzuciła swój do Fukusaku, który wykonał wstecznie przywołanie i sprowadził jednego z klonów Natsumi, ta to widząc odwołała go i ponownie weszła w tryb mędrca, kiedy Pain próbował ja przebić prętem, on się złapał Natsumi zaczęła na niego nacierać i kopniakiem posłała kilka metrów dalej, nie czekając na nic od razu stworzyła Raseshurikena i wyrzuciła w nieco, za nim do niego doleciała przed nim pojawiło się kolejne ciało, które wchłoneło technikę.

Natsumi:"_Co jest, przecież załatwiłam tego Paina, zaraz zaraz, tamten pewnie wskrsesza ich, więc jest kluczowy_"

Natsumi ponownie stworzyła w swoich dłoniach Rasengany i uderzyła nimi w ziemię powodując zasłonę dymną, po chwili wyleciał z niej Raseshuriken.

Pain:Jeszcze nie pojąłeś że to bezużyteczne.

Kiedy Pain próbował wchłonąć technikę, zdziwił się gdy nie mógł, nagle okazało się że to przemieniona Natsumi która chwyciła go i powaliła na ziemię zasłaniając oczy, chwilę później jej klon zaatakował z powietrza kolejne ciało wykluczając z gry, oboje rzucili się na główne ciało, po to by zostać odepchniętym przez jego technikę.

Pain:Bansho Tain. (powiedział przeciągając ją do siebie)

Nim Natsumi do niego doleciała, drugie ciało chwyciło ją i zaczynało wchłaniać jej energię.

Natsumi:"_Czuje jak moją chakra spada, czyli on nie tylko techniki potrafi wchłaniać, w takim razie czas coś wypróbować_"

Natsumi pozwoliła by Pain wchłonął jej energię natury, gdy to zrobił jego ciało skamieniało i z trudem udało się jej wyrwać, jednak nim zdołała coś zrobić Pain chwycił ją za szyję i wbił ziemię, a następnie przebił jej rękę prętem.

Pain:Nareszcie Kyuubi został schwytany.

Natsumi:Niech to szlag.

Na polu bitwy pojawili się trójka Uchiha, zanim zdążyli rzucić się do ataku, ktoś ich uprzedził i kopniakiem posłał paina na sporą odległość, tym kimś był Naruto, który stanął przed swoją siostra i ją uwolnił.

Natsumi:Onichan

Sasuke:Rychło w czas Dobe.

Izumi:Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Świetnie się spisałaś Natsumi, resztę zostaw mnie, wy też się nie wtrącając.

Sasuke:Co, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak potężny jest ten gość, on od tak zniszczył Konohe a ty chcesz walczyć z nim w pojedynkę, nawet ja z Itachim nie mieliśmy z nim szans.

Izumi:Sasuke ma rację Naruto-kun, jeśli chcemy z nim walczyć musimy to zrobić w pojedynkę.

Itachi:Izumi, Sasuke zostawmy to Naruto.

Sasuke:Niisan...

Itachi:Jeśli to prawda i nauczył się w pełni kontrolować Kyuubiego, jest jedynym który będzie w stanie z nim walczyć.

Naruto:Dzięki Itachi.


	31. Rozdział: 30

Naruto:Gotowy Kurama?

**Kurama:Pewnie**.

Naruto uwolnił chakre Kuramy, jego ciało zostało spowite przez pomarańczową chakre, pojawił się złoty płaszcz z czarnymi symbolami, włosy stanęły do góry, na polikach pojawiły się 3 czarne paski, a źrenice stały się pomarańczowe z pionową szparką, wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem na ten widok.

Izumi:N...niesamowite.

Itachi:W rzeczy samej, więc to jest opanowana moc Kyuubiego.

Sasuke:"_Niech cię szlag Dobe, jak bardzo zamierzasz jeszcze urosnąć w siłę by być usatysfakcjonowany_"

Naruto w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed Painem, który zmuszony do odskoczenia.

Pain:Jest szybki.

Nim lider Akatsuki zdołał się zorientować, Naruto był tuż za nim.

Pain:Shinra Tensei!

Niestety nawet jego technika nic nie pomogła, gdyż Naruto przedarł się przez nią i uderzył Rasenganem w jego ciało posyłając na górę.

Pain:"_To jakiś absurd, przedarł się przez moją technikę_"

Pain nie dawał za wygraną i wyrzucił w stronę Jinchuuriki Kyuubiego kilka swoich prętów, Naruto zamienił płaszcz w kilka ogonów z chakry, którymi chwycił pręty i je odrzucił.

Pain:"_Nie ma rady, trzeba zaryzykować" Chibaku Tensei!_

Ziemia się odezwała i leciała ku czarnej kuli, stworzonej przez posiadacza Rinnengana, po chwili Naruto został uwięziony w czymś co przypominało średni Meteoryt, jednak nie na długo gdyż chwilę później z niego wydobył się Naruto z aktywowana powłoką chakry Kuramy.

Pain:Przedarł się nawet przez to, siła Kyuubiego jest niewiarygodna.

Naruto stworzył w dłoni Rasengana z chakrą Kuramy i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed Painem, uderzając w jego klatkę piersiową i niszcząc, wrócił do swojej normalnej formy i chwycił jeden z jego prętów by następnie wbić w rękę i zlokalizować prawdziwego.

Naruto:Idę zająć się oryginałem.

Natsumi:Co, wiesz gdzie jest prawdziwy?

Naruto:Tak, i za nim coś powiecie, ja idę sam wy macie tu zostać.

Sasuke:Za kogo Ty się uważasz, by mówić nam co mamy robić, ja też idę.

Naruto:To ja mam z nim do pogadania, ty Sasuke masz tu siedzieć, nie chce byś się w to mieszał.

Sasuke już chciał rzucić się na przyjaciela, ale Itachi go powstrzymał nikt już nic nie powiedział, tylko skineli głowami na znak że rozumieją. Naruto dotarł do kryjówki Nagato i Konan.

Nagato:O proszę, sam Kyuubi pojawił się w naszych skromnych progach.

Naruto:Nie chce z tobą walczyć, chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Konan już miała się rzucić na Naruto, ale Nagato ją powstrzymał.

Nagato:Uspokój się Konan, chce usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia.

Naruto:Wiem że chcecie zapewnić światu własny pokój, ale to co robicie nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym pokojem.

Nagato:Co masz na myśli mówiąc z prawdziwym pokojem, czy ty wiesz co to znaczy gdy własni rodzice u przyjaciel giną na twoich oczach?

Naruto:Nigdy nie miałem rodziców, więc nie wiem co to znaczy je stracić ale wiem co to znaczy stracić przyjaciela. Ero-sennin powiedział mi kiedyś by chciał żeby nienawiść zniknęła z tego świata i by ludzie naprawdę byli w stanie się zrozumieć.

Nagato:Czekaj Ero-sennin, czy ty znasz Jiraya-sensei?

Naruto:Zgadza się, to on nauczył mnie zrozumieć czym jest prawdziwy bół, dlatego jeśli coś takiego jak pokój istnieje odnajdę go, bo ja się nigdy nie poddaje.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane przez Naruto mocno zaskoczyły Nagato.

Nagato:Te słowa...

Naruto:Tak, one pochodzą z jednej z książek Ero-sennina, wiem że wy byliście jego uczniami, to ty zainspirowałeś go do napisania jej.

Konan:Nagato...(powiedziała spoglądając na zaskoczonego przyjaciela)

Nagato:Jaką masz gwarancję że uda ci się osiągnąć prawdziwy pokój?

Naruto:Nie wiem, ale znajdę sposób na to, jeśli zawiode to nie będę godny zwać się uczniem Ero-sennina.

Nagato:Przypominasz mi mojego przyjaciela Yahiko, jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak on, w porządku niech zaryzykuje i ci uwierzę. (powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem)

Konan:Nagato..."_Cóż za nie zwykły chłopak, by tak zmienić Nagato_" (pomyślała)

Nagato złożył ręce i koncetrował chakre, Konan zauważyła co robi.

Konan:Czekaj Nagato, nie możesz tego zrobić, jeśli użyjesz tej techniki zginiesz!

Nagato:Naruto gdy wykonam ta technikę będę miał do ciebie prośbę, weź i zajmij się moimi oczami, jestem pewny że nauczysz się panować nad Rinnenem, Rinnen-Tensei!

Po wykonaniu technik, Konan wyciągła Rinnengana z Nagato i przekazała je Naruto.

Konan:Skoro Nagato ci zaufał ja też to zrobię, proszę przyjmij te oczy.

Naruto skinął głową i spakował oczy do specjalnej fiolki.


	32. Rozdział: 31

Po pokonaniu Paina, Naruto zaczął wracać do Konohy, widok jaki tam zastał zaskoczył go, widać że wszyscy mieszkańcy czekali na jego powrót, część z nich do niego podeszła i zaczęła podrzucać do góry.

Naruto:Co tu się dzieje?

Kakashi:Cóż wszyscy nie mogli się doczekać twojego powrotu, poza tym dobra robota.

Nagle do blondyna podbiegła jego dziewczyna, która rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Izumi:Byłeś niesamowity Naruto-kun.

Wszyscy zaczęli traktować go jak bohatera, Naruto nie miał pojęcia co zrobić tylko się uśmiechnął, jakiś czas później, gdy wszyscy się rozeszli blondyn postanowił pójść do Hokage.

Naruto:Wzywałes mnie babuniu?

Tsunade:Tak, mam do ciebie dwie sprawy. Po naradzie z Kakashim, lordem Feudalnym a także wszystkim Jouninami, postanowiliśmy że ty zostaniesz szóstym Hokage.

Naruto aż zaniemówił na tą wiadomość.

Naruto:C...co, ale jak to przecież jestem za młody by zostać Hokage, chce się jeszcze wyszaleć zanim będę całymi dniami siedział przy biurku i wypełniał te wszystkie papiery.

Tsunade tylko zachichotała na jego reakcje.

Tsunade:O to nie musisz się martwić, zanim zostaniesz mianowany będziesz musiał przejść specjalne szkolenie, poza tym Gaara jest w twoim wieku, i jest Kazekage.

Naruto na wzmiance o szkoleniu załamał ręce.

Naruto:Dobra, a co z tą drugą sprawą?

Tsunade:Cóż z racji że jesteś ostatnim męskim członkiem klanu Uzumaki, tradycja twojego klanu nakazuje że musisz posiadać conajmniej trójkę żon.

Naruto:Coooooooooo? (krzyknął na cały budynek przed upadkiem na glebę)

Tsunade:Nie drzyj się tak, twoje przyszłe żony zostały już wybrane, i zaakceptowały to.

Naruto:Kim one są?

Tsunade: Izumi Uchiha, Temari no Subaku oraz Tenten.

Na tą wiadomość, Naruto nieco się uspokoił.

Naruto:Może jednak nie będzie tak źle, dobra teraz ja mam sprawę.

Naruto wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę z Rinnenganem Nagato.

Tsunade:Te oczy, skąd je posiadasz Naruto?

Naruto:Otrzymałem od Nagato, zwą się Rinnengan, chce byś przeszczepiła mi je.

Tsunade:To są legendarne oczy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, jesteś pewny że zapanujesz nad ich potęgą?

Naruto:Tego nie jestem w stanie zapewnić, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy by opanować je, poza tym istnieje jeszcze kilka członków Akatsuki, a jeden z nich to legendarny Madara Uchiha, posiadają już 7 z 9 ogoniastych bestii, wiem że do walki z nich będę potrzebował tych oczów.

Tsunade:Rozumiem, w porządku przyjdz za 2 dni do mnie, wykonam ten przeszczep.

Naruto:Naprawdę, dziękuję babuniu.

Po opuszczeniu gabinetu, Naruto został zaatakowany przez swoje nowe fanki.

-Naruto senpai, ożeń się ze mną.

-Nie ze mną się ozeń.

-Bądź ojcem moich dzieci.

Naruto nie wiedział co ma zrobić, gdyż nie przywykł do takich sytuacji, z tylu zauważył jak Sasuke chichocze, w końcu stworzył klona i podmienił się z nim miejscem.

Sasuke:Cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiesz jak ja się czułem, kiedy byliśmy młodsi.

Naruto:Nie miałem pojęcia że dziewczyny za takie uciążliwe.

Sasuke:Słyszałem że masz mieć trójkę żon, jak się z tym czujesz?

Naruto:Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem jeszcze żonaty, a w dodatku z trzema, jednak są to wspaniałe dziewczyny, więc myślę że nie będzie źle, dobra wracam do domu, bo Izumi będzie na mnie wściekła.

Sasuke:W porządku, jutro widzimy się na polanie i urządzimy sobie sparing, chce sprawdzić jak bardzo się poprawiłem w porównaniu do ciebie.

Naruto:Jasne.

Kiedy Naruto wrócił do domu, prócz Izumi zastał tam jeszcze Temari oraz Tenten.

Naruto:Ten-chan, Temari-chan, co wy tu robicie?

Tenten:Za pewne wiesz o tym od Tsunade.

Temari:Z racji że będziemy twoimi żonami, postanowiliśmy się do ciebie wprowadzić.

Naruto:Izumi-chan, nie masz z tym problemu?

Izumi:Na początku miałam, ale gdy bliżej się z nimi poznałam, zgodziłam się na taki układ.

Dziewczyny widząc nie pewną minę ich narzeczonego, chwyciły go za koszulę i zacianeli do sypialni rzucając na łóżko i zdzierając z niego ubranie, same z siebie też rozebrały się do naga rzucając się na niego.


	33. Rozdział: 32

Naruto leżał w szpitalnej sali czekając aż Tsunade skończy przeszczepiać mu Rinnengana, stało się tak po jakiś 50 minutach, po przeszczepia zabandażowała jego oczy

Tsunade:Skończone, jak się czujesz?

Naruto:Trochę mnie pieką oczy, a tak to w porządku.

Tsunade:Dobrze, dopóki twój organizm nie przywyczai się będzie odczuwał lekkie pieczenie.

Naruto:Przez jaki czas będę musiał nosić te bandaże?

Tsunade:Około 1,5 tygodnia, to wszystko możesz wracać.

Kiedy Hokage otworzył drzwi, momentalnie weszły Izumi, Temari oraz Tenten, które chwycił ich narzeczonego i opuścili szpital.

Tenten:Więc Naruto-kun, co chcesz teraz zrobić?

Naruto:Wiecie bez oczów za wiele nie mogę zdziałać, może udamy się do Ichiraku Ramen.

Dziewczyny bez namysłu się zgodziły, i zaprowadziły blondyna do jego ulubionego miejsca, Naruto próbował chwycić pałeczki i spróbować jest, ale niestety mu się nie udało.

Naruto:Cholerne bandaże.

Izumi:Oj nie dąsaj się Naruto-kun, możemy cię nakarmić.

Blondyn nic nie powiedział, gdyż poczuł jak ktoś wkłada jedzenie mu do ust, nie był zadowolony że traktowali go jak dziecko, ale nie miał innego wyboru i musiał to przeczekać. Po zjedzeniu 5 misek ramenow, czwórka opuściła bar i udali się na spacer, po drodze spotkali Sasuke oraz Itachiego.

Sasuke:Ej Dobe, co z twoimi oczami?

Temari:Naruto-kun, właściwe przesz...

Nie dokonczyła, gdyż przerwał jej Naruto.

Naruto:Nic takiego, po prostu miałem mały wypadek, a teraz wybacz ale musimy już iść.

Temari:Dlaczego nie powiesz mu prawdy?

Naruto:Wiesz jaki Sasuke jest, już ma ból tyłka o to jak silny się stałem, jak jeszcze dowie się o Rinnenganie, to mu żyłka całkiem pęknie heheheheh.

Temari:W sumie racja.

Po przejściu po całej wiosce, czwórka wróciła w końcu do domu, Naruto musiał przywyknąć że dziewczyny przez ponad tydzień będą to wyreczać.


	34. Rozdział: 33

Kilka dni później, Naruto wreszcie mógł pozbyć się z oczów bandażów, po zdjęciu ich od razu udał się na polanę treningową by móc przetestować moc Rinnengana.

**Kurama:W czasie gdy twój organizm przezwyczaiał się do Rinnengana, wysłałem trochę mojej chakry, dzięki temu będziesz mógł włączać i wyłączać kiedy chcesz tak jak Sharingana czy Byakugana.**

Naruto:Naprawdę, super! Dobra czas przetestować te oczy.

Naruto stworzył mnóstwo klonów kazać by się rzuciły na niego, gdy to robili oryginał rozstawił ręce.

Naruto:Shinra Tensei! (odepchnął swoich klony na kilka metrów)

Następnie wystawił w stronę jednego z klonów dłoń.

Naruto:Bansho Tain! (przyciągnął go do siebie by zaraz go odepchnąć)

**Kurama:Masz gościa.**

Naruto:O czym ty mówisz?

**Kurama:Spójrz za siebie.**

Kiedy blondyn się odwrócił zobaczył jak Izumi stoi przy drzewach, wyglądała jakby nad czym rozmyślała, widząc to od razu u się przy niej pojawił.

Naruto:Yo Izumi-chan, co tutaj robisz?

Izumi:O Naruto-kun, chciałam ci coś powiedzieć.

Naruto:O co chodzi?

Izumi:Wiesz, byłam dzisiaj na badaniach.

Naruto:Czy coś się stało, jesteś chora?

Izumi:Jestem w ciąży.

Naruto zaniemówił z rozszerzonym oczami, Izumi czekała na reakcję swojego narzeczonego.

Izumi:Naruto-kun...

Nic nie powiedział tylko przytulił brunetkę.

Naruto:Będę ojcem, tak się cieszę Izumi-chan, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak jestem szczęśliwy, czy reszta wie?

Izumi:Nie, chciałam najpierw ci powiedzieć.

Naruto:W takim razie, chodźmy im powiedzieć. (powiedział chwytając ją za rękę i ciągnąć przed siebie)

Kiedy wszyscy znajomi zebrali się w ogrodzie Naruto, blondyn wszystkim powiedział radosną nowinę.

Jiraya:Widzę Naruto że nie tracisz czasu i od razu przychodzisz do rzeczy. (powiedział z perwesyjnym uśmieszkiem)

Naruto:Ero-sennin!

Natsumi:Gratulacje Braciszku, jestem z ciebie dumna.

Wszyscy zaczęli świętować chcąc uczcić tą wiadomość. Parę godzin później, Naruto smacznie sobie spał otoczony swoimi dziewczynami, Izumi spała z lewej strony wtulajac się do jego piersi, Tenten z drugiej strony natomiast Temari na jego brzuchu, nagle przybyła mała ropucha.

Naruto:O Ariki, co cię do mnie sprowadza? (powiedział cichym zaspanym głosem)

Ariki:Dowiedziałem że Akatsuki zaczęli działać.

Na tą wiadomość Naruto momentalnie się obudził, a jego twarz stała się poważna.

Naruto:Co, gdzie oni w tej chwili są?

Ariki:Zbliżają się do kraju ognia, to kwestia kilku dni zanim przybędą do Konohy.

Blondyn od razu stworzył klona i podmienił się z nim miejsce, sam błyskawicznie ubrał się.

Naruto:Dobra, idź i powiadom staruszka Bee o całej sytuacji i przekaż że spotkamy się przy granicy kraju ognia.

Ropucha skineła i momentalnie zniknęła, natomiast Naruto spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoje przyszłe żony zanim wyszedł.

Naruto:Wybaczcie że odchodzę bez słowa, ale muszę was ochronić, nawet jeśli będę zapłacić za to życiem. (powiedział odchodząc)


	35. Rozdział: 34

Nastepnego dnia rano, dziewczyny zaczęły się budzić, klon Naruto udawał tylko że śpi.

-Dzień dobry Naruto-kun (powiedziała cała trójka całując go)

Naruto:Dzień dobry dziewczyny.

Nagle Izumi coś wyczuła, by się upewnić aktywowała Sharingana.

Izumi:Gdzie jest prawdziwy Naruto-kun?

Tenten:Co prawdziwy, to znaczy że to jest klon?

Naruto:Wiecie cóż...

Izumi:Lepiej mów prawdę, bo w innym razie potraktuje cię genjutsu by wydobyć to z ciebie . (powiedziała chłodnym tonem)

Naruto:No dobrze, prawdziwy ja dowiedział się że Akatsuki zbliża się do kraju ognia, więc by nie dopuścić by przybyli do Konohy, on udał się jak najdalej by się z nimi zmierzyć.

Temari:I on sam chce z nimi walczyć, co za kretyn.

Tenten:Musimy o tym powiadomić Hokage.

Temari:Racja, Izumi ty zostajesz tutaj.

Izumi:Co dlaczego?

Tenten:Ponieważ w twoim stanie nie powinnaś walczyć, bo może to zagrozić twojemu dziecku.

Izumi:Nie pomyślałam o tym, w porządku.

Temari oraz Tenten błyskawicznie się ubrały i udali się do gabinetu Tsunade.

Tsunade:Idiota,co on sobie myśli, Jiraya zbierz wszystkich shinobi nadających się do bitwy, ja zawiadomie Kazekage i poproś o wsparcie.

Tym czasem nie daleko granicy kraju ognia Naruto stał oparty o drzewo czekając na kogoś, po chwili na miejsce przybył mężczyzna w średnim wieku (miał kilka mieczy, nosił przeciwsłoneczne okulary)

Bee:Yo Blondasku, chciałeś o pomoc więc jestem, bakayaro konoyaro

Naruto:Staruszek Bee dobrze że jesteś, Akatsuki zbliżają się do nas.

Bee:Pokażmy skurczyką siłę dwóch najsilniejszych Jinchuuriki.

Kilka chwil później naprzeciw Naruto i Killer Bee pojawił się Madara wraz z wskrzeszonymi Jinchuuriki.

Madara:O proszę, wygląda na to że Kyuubi dobrowolnie wyszedł oddać się nam w nasze ręce, i w dodatku przeprowadził ze sobą Hachibiego.

Naruto:Nie przybyliśmy tu by się oddać w twoje ręce, przybyliśmy by pokrzyżować twoje plany.

Madara wysłał na Naruto swoje wskrzeszone pionki, w odpowiedzi Naruto aktywował Rinnengana, i gdy Edo Jinchuuriki do niego doleciały, on wystawił ręce.

Naruto:Shinra Tensei (odrzucił ich na sporą odległość)

Madara:Rinnengan, rozumiem więc ten zdrajca Nagato przekazał to tobie, czas się nieco zabawić.

Jinchuuriki zaczęli przybierać formę swoich Bijuu, Naruto wszedł w tryb Kuramy i aktywował powłokę z jego chakry, Killer Bee również zamienił się w formę Hachibiego i obaj rzucili się na resztę Bijuu.

Naruto dwóch odepchnął a trzech chwycił ogonami i odrzucił na sporą odległość, Bee pozostałych dwóch ominął mackami przyciskajac do ziemię, po chwili wydostali się i stanęli w szeregu ze sobą komulując Bijuudame, Naruto i Bee również je ładowali po czym wystrzelili kiedy się ze sobą zderzyły nastąpiła gigantyczna eksplozja, która zniszczyła sporą część terenu, nagle Naruto znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu, przed nimi znajdowali się pozostałe bijuu wraz z ich Jinchuuriki.

Naruto:Gdzie ja jestem?

**Kurama:Po połączeniu naszych ataków, wszyscy znaleźliśmy się w innym wymiarze, spójrz tu są wszyscy Jinchuriki jak i Bijuu**.

Roshi:Witaj Naruto, bardzo chcieliśmy ciebie poznać. (powiedział jakiś starzy mężczyzna siedząc na małpie)

**Matatabi:Słyszeliśmy od Kuramy że chcesz nam pomóc, jesteś chyba jedynem który prócz nasych Jincuuriki nie patrzy dla nas jak na demona. ( powiedział koci demon płonący niebieskim ogniem) **

**Son Goku:Dlatego podejdź do nas, chcemy ci cos przekazać, przyda ci się w walce. **

Naruto podszedł do bijju i wystawił w ich stronę pięść, wszyscy przyłożyli swoje łapy do niego.

-Nazywam się: **Shukaku, Yugito – Matatabi, Yagura – Isobu, Roshi – Son Goku, Han – Kokuo, Utakata – Saiken, Fu – Chomei.**

Naruto wrócił na pole bitwy i od razu stworzył klony wysyłając na unieruchomionych Bijuu wyjmując z nich pręty, Madara widząc to wciągnął ich do statuy Gedo Mazo, w tym momencie Tryb Kuramy się skończył i Naruto wrócił do swojej normalnej formy.


	36. Rozdział: 35

Madara stanął na głowie posągu Gedo Mazu składając jakieś pieczęcie, po złożeniu przyłożył dłoń do posągu, nastało wielkie trzęsienie ziemi.

Naruto:Co się dzieje?

**Kurama:Miej się na baczności Naruto, ten drań chce przywrócić Juubiego.**

Naruto:Juubiego?

**Kurama:Tak, jest to dziesięcioogoniasty demnon, kiedyś mędrzec sześciu ścieżek walczył z nim, by go pokonać podzielił na 9 mniejszych części i rozrzucił po świecie**.

Naruto:Tymi częściami byliście wy?

**Kurama:Zgadza się, w porównaniu do nas, Juubi nie posiada własnej woli i niszczy wszystko co popadnie.**

Naruto:Ale chwilę, by go obudzić potrzebuje chakry Hachibiego i twojej.

Bee:Cóż jeśli o to chodzi o mnie, to w walce z członkiem Akatsuki, podmieniłem się w macke i tym samym przekazałem fragment chakry Gyukiego.

**Kurama:Kiedyś walczyłem z pewnymi Braćmi Ginkaku i Kinkaku, oczywiście pożarłem ich, jednak oni pożerali moje wnętrzności nabywając chakre, w końcu po jakimś czasie ich wydaliłem xD**

Naruto:Rozumiem

Posąg Gedo Mazu przemienił się w Juubiego? posiadał dziesięć ogonów, jedno oko (czerwony Rinnen-Sharingan)

Madara:Pokaż swoją moc, Juubi!

Juubi zaczął tworzyć ogromną Bijuudame i wystrzelił w stronę Jinchuuriki, Naruto przybrał formę pół-demona, złączył nadgarstki tworząc mniejszą wersję bijuudamy i wystrzeliwując z niej promień, Bee pomógł i również wystrzelił Bijuudame, techniki zaczęły się ze sobą siłować aż w końcu nastąpiła gigantyczna eksplozja. Madara wykorzystał ten moment i ruszył zaatakować Uzumakiego, ten nie zdołał nic zrobić kiedy miał dostać, między nimi pojawiły bracia Uchiha, którzy swoimi Susanno odepchneli legendarnego Uchihe.

Naruto:Sasuke, Itachi co wy tutaj robicie?

Sasuke:Jak zwykle ktoś musi ratować twój tyłek.

Naruto:Zamknij się Teme!

Itachi:Hokage nas poinformowała że idziesz walczyć w pojedynkę, więc ruszyliśmy przodem by ci pomóc.

Kilka minut później na polu bitwy pojawiła się Konoha z Tsunade na czele, oraz Suna z Kazekage.

Naruto:Babunia, Gaara?

Gaara:Nie mogłem zostawić przyjaciela samego w walce z Akatsuki.

Nagle do blondyna podeszły Temari i Tenten uderzając to w głowę.

-Ty idioto, co ty sobie myślisz idąc sam na walkę z przywódcą Akatsuki?

Naruto:Przepraszam, chciałem was po prostu chronić.

Juubi zaczął wydobywać z siebie kilkadziesiąt mniejszych części wysyłając na shinobi.

Tsunade:Dobra słuchajcie Ja, Jiraya, Gaara oraz Natsumi z chakrą Kyuubiego stworzyły wokół Juubiego barierę, i stworzymy po 4 stronach wejścia by wpuszczać.

Jiraya, Gaara i Natsumi skineli głowami otaczając Juubiego i zaczynając tworzyć barierę, Naruto, Sasuke oraz Sakura przegryzły kciuki i przyłożyły do ręki przywołując swoje summony, Naruto przywołał wielkiego Gamakitchiego, Sasuke węża o imieniu Aoda a Sakura ślimaka Katsuyu.

Sasuke:Ruszamy Aoda!

Naruto:Dalej, Gamakitchi!

Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli przedzierać się przez armię małych, w pewnym momencie blondyn zaczął tworzyć Raseshurikena wyrzucając w stronę Juubiego, Sasuke aktywował Susanno tworząc czarną strzałę.

Sasuke:Enton:Susanno Kagutsuchi!

Wystrzelił strzałę w stronę Juubiego, nagle strzała walnęła w Shirukena łącząc się z nim tworząc czarnego Raseshurikena, technika walnęła w bok głowy demona, jednak po chwili oderwał płonącą część.

Sasuke:Cholera.

Tym czasem na głowie Juubiego trwała walka Itachiego, Kakashiego vs Madara.

Kakashi stworzył klona, z którym stworzyli Raikiri połączone i ruszył na Madare, Itachi wystrzelił w jego stronę pocisk Susanno, starszy Uchiha bez problemu uniknął tego ataku i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się za Kakashim próbując go zaatakować, gdy to zrobił okazał się klonem!

Kakashi:Kamui!

Siwowłosy Jounin korzystając ze swojego Mangekyo Sharingana zaczął wyciągać go do innego wymiaru, jednak jak się okazało nie miał na tyle siły by to zrobić, i skończyło się na tym że tylko jego rękę wciągnął.

Madara:Muszę przyznać że umiejętności twojego Mangekyo Sharingana są imponujace, ale to za mało na mnie, dobra czas kończyć tą farse.

Madara złączył dłonie i wciągnął w siebie Juubiego, gdy to zrobił rozbłysło jasne światło, kiedy zniknął ukazał nowego Madare (jego włosy stały się dłuższe zmieniając kolor na biały, skóra przybrała również te barwę, na jego ciele pojawiły długi biały płaszcz, a za plecami 9 małych czarnych kul)


	37. Rozdział: 36

**Kurama:Nie dobrze, Madara stał się teraz Jinchuurikim Juubiego.**

Naruto:I co teraz?

**Kurama:Najlepszym sposobem byłoby, gdybyś aktywował senjutsu sześciu ścieżek.**

Naruto:Senjutsu Sześciu Ścieżek, mogę je aktywować?

**Kurama:Oczywiście, pamiętasz jak każda ogoniasta bestia dała ci fragment swojej chakry.**

Blondyn skinął głową

**Kurama:Musisz przywołać ich chakre i połączyć ze sobą, wtedy przebudzisz to, tylko ostrzegam to zajmie trochę czasu.**

Naruto:Rozumiem, stworze klona, który wspomoże innych a ja tym czasem będę spróbował to zrobić.

Naruto stworzył klona, który wchodząc w tryb Kuramy ruszył na pole bitwy, natomiast on sam oddalił się i usiadł w pozycji medytacji. Tym czasem Madara ruszył na armię shinobi zabijając każdego, Sasuke zeskoczył ze swojego Jastrzębia próbując zaatakować założyciela Uchiha z góry, jednak nagle zatrzymał się w bezruchu.

Sasuke:Co do...?

Madara wziął miecz kruczowłosego, kiedy miał go przebić między nimi pojawił się Itachi z aktywowanym Susanno, który chwycił swojego brata i odskoczyli od Madary.

Sasuke:Niisan.

Itachi:Wszystko w porządku, Sasuke?

Sasuke:Tak.

Itachi:Musimy być teraz bardziej rozważni Madara stał się teraz Jinchuuriki Juubiego, jego moc jest teraz bez porównania.

Madara rzucił się na dwóch braci Uchiha, ci natychmiast aktywowali Susanno i wystrzelili w niego pociski, w odpowiedzi Madara wystrzelił w ich stronę wystrzelił jedna ze swoich czarnych kul, które miał za sobą, nim Madara dalej ruszył za nim pojawiła się Natsumi w trybie mędrca, która walnęła go w plecy.

Madara:"_Rozumiem, czyli w tym stanie Senjutsu może mnie zranić, trzeba uważać_"

Madara stworzył kilka swoich cieni, które posłał na rodzeństwo Uchiha i Natsumi, w tym czasie na jego drodze pojawił się Gai.

Gai:Stój Madara, teraz to ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem."_Z tego co mi mówił Kakashi, Naruto skupia się na aktywowaniu senjutsu ścieżku ścieżek, zatem muszę kupić mu trochę czasu, wygląda na to że będę zmuszony do otwarcia ósmej bramy_"

Gai zaczął biec w kierunku Madary uderzając kciukiem w miejsce w którym znajduje się serce.

Gai:Ósma Brama, otwarcie!

Ciało czarnowłosego Jounina otoczyła czerwona aura, jego włosy wyglądały jak płoneły ogniem, Gai złączył pięści powodując potężny wir.

Madara:Co za niesamowita moc, więc tak to jest kiedy się otworzy ósmą brame, zatem pokaz mi na co Cię stać.

Gai w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Madara i uderzył w twarz, cios był na tyle potężny że wybił go w powietrze, zielona bestia Konohy na tym nie poprzestała i zaczynała nacierać na niego z każdej strony w niesamowitym tempie.

Madara:"_To jakiś absurd_"

W pewnym momencie udało mu się odepchnąć i wysłał kilka goudam na Jounina Konohy, Kakashi widząc to przeniósł je za pomocą Kaumui do innego wymiaru, Gai pojawił się za Madara walnął go w plecy. Tym czasem w innym miejscu, Naruto ciągle próbował przebudzić senjutsu sześciu ścieżek.

**Kurama:Dobra, gotowe możesz je aktywować.**

Naruto skinął i wszedł w tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek (na jego ciele pojawiła się złota bluza z symbolem sześciu ścieżek na plecach, tułów oraz spodnie były czarne, buty złote, włosy stanęły do góry i stały się bardziej świecące, źrenice złote z skrzyżowanymi czarnymi szparkami, za plecami pojawiło się 9 małych czarnych kul tak jak w przypadku Madary)

Naruto:Dobra, czas ruszać.

Na polu bitwy, Gai przygotowywał się do kolejnego ataku.

Gai:"_Ten atak będzie moim ostatnim, ale muszę to zrobić_" Nocny Gai.

Nagle aura otoczona wokół Gaia, przybrała formę Smoka, od razu rzucił się na Jichuriki Juubiego, wbijając się w niego stopą i poważnie uszkadzając narządy wewnętrzne, po tym atakiem ataku Gai padł bezwładnie na ziemię, Madara wciągnął boskie drzewo, dzięki czemu rany błyskawicznie się zagoiły, w tym momencie na polu bitwy pojawił się Naruto.

Naruto:To koniec, Madara!


	38. Rozdział: 37

Madara wybił się powietrze unosząc rękę nad sobą.

Madara:Chibaku Tensei!

Części ziemii zaczęły się unosić, tworząc w powietrzu kilka ogromnych meteorytów, Naruto w odpowiedzi na to stworzył Raseshurikena z Bijuudamą.

Naruto:Kage Bijuu:Raseshrukien.

Z jednego shrurikena zrobiło się kilka, które zniszczyło meteoryty, Madara wystrzelił w stronę blondyna fioletową błyskawice, Naruto zniknął i w ułamku sekundy pojawił się za Uchihą z prętem w ręce, gdy miał zaatakować nagle został sparowany, wtedy dostrzegł swoim Rinnenganem jednego z cienia Madary, od razu od niego odskoczył.

Naruto:"_Rozumiem, więc o to chodzi, prawdziwego Madara otaczają kilka jego cieni, w takim razie"_ Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Naruto stworzył kilka swoich klonów, które zajęły się cieniami Madary, natomiast on sam zamieniając jedna ze swoich Goudam w coś przypominające berło zaczął nim wymachiwać tworząc wielki czarny okrąg, który posłał na Uzumakiego.

**Kurama:Uważaj Naruto, to jest jedna z najpotezniejszych technik mędrca**.

Naruto:Rozumiem.

Naruto stworzył Raseshurikena dodając do niego chakre wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, zdziwił się kiedy obok niego stanął Sasuke, który podpalił technikę swoim Amaterasu.

Naruto:Sasuke?

Sasuke:Wspomoge twoją technikę moim Amaterasu, to powinno zdziałać.

Naruto:Dzięki.(powiedział wyrzucając technikę)

Kiedy techniki się ze sobą zderzyły, nastąpiła gigantyczną eksplozja, nim Madara się zorientował Naruto teleportował się za niego przystawiając dłoń do jego pleców, jego ciało zaczęło zamieniać się w kamień.

Madara:Cholerny gowniarz, zdaje się że nie mam wyboru, Technika:Podmiany dusz!

Madara spojrzał na Sasuke, wtedy ich duszę się ze sobą zamieniły.

Naruto:Co do cholery?

Sasuke:Tak, myślę że to ciało będzie idealne na jakiś czas.

Naruto:Co ty zrobiłeś, Madara?

Sasuke:To proste, przejąłem ciało twojego przyjaciela.

Madara jako Sasuke aktywował perfekcyjne Susanno i rzucił się na Naruto, ten widząc to aktywował powłokę chakry Kuramy oboje zderzyli się powodując ogromny wstrząs, po chwili oboje odskoczyli od siebie, Naruto stworzył kilka klonów z którymi ruszył do ataku, Madara wyciągnął miecz Susanoo i i niszczył je bez problemu, oryginał rzucił się na niego i zderzali się między sobą wybijając się w powietrze, następnie Madara stworzył fioletową duchową strzałę, dodatkowo podpalając ją amaterasu.

Sasuke:Czas zakończyć ta walkę.

Naruto:Tu się z Tobą zgodzę.

Naruto stworzył ponownie bijuu Raseshurikena, kiedy ich techniki się ze sobą zderzyły nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja, chwilę później oboje stali naprzeciw siebie, Sasuke znikneła Susanno, natomiast Naruto powłoką chakry Kuramy, Uchiha w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed Uzumakim próbując go przebić Chidori.

Naruto:Shinra Tensei!

Nim Sasuke zdołał coś zrobić został odepchnięty, zanim zdołał złapać równowagę tuż za nim pojawiły się klony blondyna, które zaczęły go kopać w plecy podbijając w powietrze.

Naruto:U-ZU-MA-KI!

Naruto w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Sasuke i przyłożył dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej.

Naruto:Technika odmiany duszy!

Sasuke:N...nie to niemożliwe.

Dusza Madary wróciła do oryginalnego ciała, które rozpadło się na kawałki, Sasuke wrócił do formy. Po pokonaniu Madary, wszyscy wrócili do Konohy poza wioską Suny, tuż przy bramie czekała Izumi, gdy zobaczyła swojego przyszłego męża od razu do niego podbiegła i uderzyła w twarz wysyłając na sporą odległość, następnie chwyciła za jego kołnierz i zaczęła potrząsać.

Izumi:Ty idioto, co ty sobie myślisz idąc sam na przywódce Akatsuki i nie informując nas o tym, a gdyby coś ci się stało i nie udało ci się go pokonać?

Jej twarz upadła na jego klatkę piersiową wylewając łzy.

Naruto:Wybacz Izumi-chan, ale nie chciałem was martwić, chciałem po prostu byście byli bezpieczni. (powiedział obejmując ją)

Izumi:Umiemy o siebie zadbać, jesteśmy silnymi Kunoichi, zapomniałeś.

Naruto:Wiem o tym, ale i tak moim obowiązkiem jest was chronić, zawsze to robię jeśli chodzi mi bliskie dla mnie osoby.

Izumi już nic nie powiedziała, tylko wstała ze swoim blondynem i wrócili do wioski.


	39. Rozdział: 38

Minęło 2 miesiące od pokonania Madary, po całym świecie rozniosły się informacje o czynie młodego Uzumakiego, obecnie trwały przygotowania do ślubu, Naruto miał swój wieczór kawalerski w którym również uczestniczyli Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Jiraya, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji oraz o dziwo Shino, wszyscy znajdowali się knajpie grając w bilarda przy alkoholu.

Shikamaru:Więc wiem po moich rodzicach że małżeństwo jest ķłopotliwe, jesteś gotów na to?

Naruto:Nigdy wcześniej się nie żeniłem, myślę że nikt nie jest na to w pełni gotowy, nie powiem że trochę się denerwuje.

Jiraya:Rany Naruto, będziesz posiadał trójkę pięknych silnych żon, jesteś największym szczęściarzem na ziemi, wielu mężczyzn by zabiło za taką okazję.

Kiba:Ej może udamy się do klubu ze striptizem.

Naruto:O nie, dziewczyny mnie zabija jeśli się o tym dowiedzą.

Sasuke:Co jest Dobe, nie dałeś się walki z Madara czy resztą Akatsuki, a boisz się trzech dziewczyn?

Naruto:Zamknij się Teme! Nawet nie masz pojęcia jakie one potrafią być straszne.

**[Retrospekcja]**

_Naruto po tym jak oświadczył że ma zamiar poślubić Izumi, Tenten oraz Temari, Jiraya i Tsunade zaciągły go do baru i zamówili kilka butelek sake, co prawda Naruto nadal nie miał skończonych 18-lat ale jest Chuuninem, co oznacza traktowanie jak dorosłego, gdzieś grubo po północy blondyn wrócił do domu, po wejściu do środka zastał trzy wkurzone Kunoichi, skrzyżowanymi rękami przy piersi.__Naruto:O hej dziewczyny, wy nie śpicie?__Izumi:Gdzie byłeś Naruto-kun?__Naruto:Wiesz, Tsunade mnie szkolila do pełnienia funkcji Hokage.__Temari:Jak ty pachniesz alkoholem.__Tenten:Nie mówiąc o tym, że jesteś kompletnie pijany.__Naruto chciał wymyślić jakąś wymówke, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, Izumi aktywowała Susanno, Temari chwyciła swój wachlarz a Tenten swoje bronie.__Naruto:Dziewczyny dajcie spokój, przepraszam.__-Czas na karę, Naruto-kun. (powiedziała cała trójka jednocześnie)__**Kurama:Powinieneś uciekać.** (doradzil będąc rozbawiony cała sytuacja)__Naruto postanowił posłuchać rady swojego lisiego lokatora i wziął nogi za pas, biegł ile tylko sił miał w nogach, do czasu aż nie dotarł do jakiejś uliczki, dziewczyny podchodziły do niego z diabelskim uśmieszkiem i doszczętnie go pobiły._

[Koniec Retrospekcji]

Naruto:I potem nie mogłem przez tydzień trenować.

Wszyscy tylko zachichotali na wspomnienie Naruto.

Jiraya:Cóż dziewczyny mogą być piękne ale również mogą być straszne i niebezpieczne.

Naruto:Dobra, chodźmy do mnie mam sporo butelek sake.

Nikt już nic nie powiedział, tylko udali się do jego mieszkania. W tym czasie Temari, Tenten oraz Izumi mieli swój własny wieczór panieński, prócz nich byli również:Sakura, Natsumi, Karin, Tsunade, Ino, Shizune, Hinata, Anko oraz Kurenai, wszyscy bawili się przy muzyce, alkoholu grając w różne gry, nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Temari:Spodziewaćie się kogoś?

Tsunade:Nie, przecież ci którzy mieli być to są.

Anko:A tak, zapomniałam że zaprosiłem jeszcze jednego gościa.

Anko otworzyła drzwi wypuszczając do środka jakiegoś mężczyzne.

-Czy to tutaj odbędzie się to przyjęcie?

Anko:Tak, dobrze trafiłeś.

Izumi:Kim jest ten mężczyzna, Anko-sensei?

Anko:Cóż on jest atrakcją dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Sakura:Anko-sensei, zamowiłaś striptizera?

Anko:Oczywiście, w końcu co to za wieczór panieński bez kogoś takiego.

Mężczyzna rozpoczął swój spektak, większość dziewczyn zaczęło piszczeć gdy tańczył i zrzucał z siebie ubrania, no może z wyjątkiem Izumi, Temari oraz Tenten którzy próbowały unikać tego widoku spoglądając między siebie, co nie zostało zauważone przez Anko która do nich podeszła owijając ręce i przyciągają do siebie.

Anko:Co jest dziewczyny, czemu nie cieszycie się takim widokiem, przecież to jest w was wieczór?

Tenten:To nie tak Anko-sensei.

Izumi:Po prostu uważamy że to by było nie fair wobec Naruto-kun.

Temari:Właśnie.

Anko:Nie przejmujcie się tym, za pewne on z resztą udali się do klubu ze striptizem.

Dziewczyny nie pewnie zaczęły spoglądać na spektakl, bo wypiciu większej ilości Sake ich niepewność całkiem zniknęła, i zaczęły się bawić i ciesząc tym widokiem.


	40. Rozdział: 39

Naruto obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy.

Naruto:O Kurwa, moja głowa.

Kiedy blondyn zaczął się rozglądać, zauważył że razem z resztą znajdują się na jakimś dziwnym wzgórzu.

Naruto:Co się wczoraj stało?

Sasuke:Ale mi głowa pęka, gdzie my jesteśmy i jak się wogóle tutaj znaleźliśmy?

Naruto:Właśnie próbuje się tego dowiedzieć, czy ktoś wogóle pamięta co się wczorajszej nocy działo?

Neji:Ostatnie co pamiętam to że z baru udaliśmy się do ciebie i zaczęliśmy pić Sake grając w karty.

Lee:Ja również tylko tyle pamiętam.

Itachi:Wygląda na to, że trochę przegieliśmy wczoraj.

Naruto:No nic, musimy wrócić do Konohy.

Wszyscy skineli zgodnie głową i ruszyli w drogę, po jakimś czasie na jego drodze stanęła jakąś młoda brązowłosa kobieta, otoczona armią kotów, Sasuke i Itachi od razu ją rozpoznali.

Itachi:O hej Akine, co ty tutaj robisz?

Akine:Przyszłam dorwać tego psiego zboczeńca, który wczoraj obrabował dom mojej babci i próbował mnie zgwałcić. (odparła wskazując na Kibe)

Naruto:Kiba, ty Idioto!

Kiba:Co się wsciekasz, nie pamiętam niczego z zeszłej nocy.

Itachi:Musisz nam wybaczyć Akine, ale wczoraj nie byliśmy sobą.

Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała, tylko ruszyła z kotami na shinobi Konohy.

Naruto:Sugeruje wziąć nogi za pas.

Po zasugerowaniu wszyscy się zgodzili i zaczęli uciekać, w tym czasie Izumi, Temari oraz Tenten wrócili do domu zastając tam ogromny bałagan i pełno butelek po Sake.

Temari:Widać że chłopcy mieli grubą imprezę.

Izumi:Ciekawe gdzie Naruto-kun i reszta się spodziewają, powinni spać i leczyć kaca po takiej ilości alkoholu.

Tenten:Zgadza się, coś mi tu nie gra chodźmy lepiej się przejść po klubach nocnych, może w którymś z nich ich zostaniemy.

Dziewczyny się zgodzili i wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Naruto i reszta udało się uciec przed Akine i jej kocią armię.

Jiraya:Widzicie, to dlatego kobiety są niebezpieczne.

Nagle spostrzegli że znajdują się przed wioska Kiri.

Kakashi:Zanim wyruszamy dalej, powinniśmy udać się tutaj i przekąsić coś.

Wszyscy skineli zgodnie głową i udali się do wioski, po przybyciu na Kakashiego rzuciła się Mizukage, która to przytuliła.

Mei:Kakashi-kun, nareszcie wróciłeś.

Kakashi:Mizukage-sama, co ty wyprawiasz?

Mei:Jak to co, nie pamiętasz naszej gorącej nocy?

Siwowłosy Jounin tylko kwinął głową, a reszta chuuninów wraz z Jirayą tylko chichotała na całą sytuację.

Kakashi:Przepraszam Mizukage-sama, jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak.

Mei:W porządku wybaczę ci, jeśli ożenisz się ze mną.

Kakashi:Przepraszam co, Mizukage-sama, z całym szacunkiem ale to jest nie dobry pomysł, ja należe do Konohy, i podoba mi się swoje życie singla.

Mei:No cóż, masz do wyboru albo ślub ze mną, albo karę śmierci poprzedzoną torturami za zranienie uczuć Mizukage. (oznajmiła lodowatym tonem)

Kakashi:W porządku, ożenie się z tobą.

Mei:Cieszę się, w takim razie idę powiadomić moi najbliższych by zacząć przygotowania do ceremoni.

Kiedy Mizukage zniknęła z punktu widzenia, Kakashi i reszta shinobi z Konohy momentalnie wybiegli z wioski, jakiś czas później dotarli do Iwagakure, po przybyciu zastali tam sporo restauracji i klubów zniszczonych, nagle zostali otoczeni przez ANBU Iwy wraz Tsuchikage.

Oonoki:Rock Lee, za spowodowanie sporych zniszczeń i poniesienie strat wioski, ty i twoi towarzysze zostajecie zamknięci w celi w oczekiwaniu na wyrok.

Neji:Cholera, zapomniałem że Lee po wypiciu alkoholu włącza mu się tryb pijanej pięści.

Naruto i reszta wylądowali w celi Iwy, wszyscy zastanawiali się nad tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło, po kilku godzinach przyszedł strażnik, a zanim Temari, Izumi, Tenten oraz Tsunade.

Naruto:Dziewczyny, Babuniu.

Strażnik:Wpłacono za was kaucję, jesteście wolni.

Nim Naruto zdołał wyjść z celi, trzy Kunoichi chwyciły go za ucho ciągnąc na zewnątrz, poczym dały mu bolesną nauczkę, to samo stało się z Jiraya przez Tsunade.

Izumi:Naruto-kun, masz zakaz imprezowania i picia alkoholu do odwołania, czy rozumiemy się? (powiedziała stanowczym tonem)

Naruto:Oczywiscie, to był ostatni raz.

Izumi:Dobrze.

Po dotarciu do Konohy był późny wieczór, każdy rozszedł się do domów, dziewczyny zdążyły się już uspokoić.

Izumi:Naruto-kun, musimy ci coś powiedzieć o nasze imprezie.

Naruto:O co chodzi?

Cała trójka wyjaśniła mu o prezencie jakim zafundowała im Anko, Naruto słysząc o tym wstał zakładając spodnie zostawiając zdezorientowane dziewczyny na łóżko.

Temari:Naruto-kun, gdzie idziesz?

Naruto:Idę spać w pokoju gościnnym.

Izumi:Co ale dlaczego?

Naruto:Ponieważn gdy Kiba zafundował nam pójście do klubu nocnego ja odmuwiłem chcąc być wobec was fair, ale widzę że wy się tam z nim świetnie bawiliacie.

Tenten:Naruto-kun to nie tak, to Anko-sensei go zaprosiła, my nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia, naprawdę.

Blondyn nic już nie odpowiedział tylko opuścił sypialnię, po odwiedzeniu się od Naruto że on nie udał się tam gdzie myśleli poczuli się winni, i postanowili mu jakoś to wynagrodzić. Następnego dnia, zapach dochodzący z kuchni zaczął budzić przyszłego Hokage, kiedy zszedł do kuchni zastał tam kilka Rodzai Ramenu, naleśniki prócz jedzenia zastał tam swoje przyszłe żony.

Izumi:Dzień dobry kochanie, siadam przyrządzilismy dla Ciebie śniadanie.

Tenten:Chcieliśmy ci jakoś wynagrodzić tą sytuację.

Naruto:Usiadł przy stole i zaczął wcinać przygotowane jedzenie.

Izumi:Więc jak, wybaczysz nam, naprawdę nam przykro?

Naruto:W porządku.

Temari:Czy to znaczy, że znów będziesz z nami spał?

Naruto:Tak, ale żadnego seksu do nocy poślubnej.

Temari:Co, dlaczego?

Naruto:Ponieważ to będzie moja mała kara dla was. (odparł z małym chytrym uśmieszkiem)

Dziewczyny westchneły i niechętnie zgodziły się na ten warunek. Po zjedzeniu śniadania, cała czwórka poszła wziąć prysznic, po czym Naruto udał się do gabinetu Hokage na kolejne szkolenie.


	41. Rozdział: 40

3 tygodnie później...

Nastał jeden z najważniejszych dniu w życiu młodego blojdyna, a dokładnie dzień ślubu, Naruto ubrany w czarny elegancki garnitur przygotowywał się do wyjścia na ceremonię, towarzyszyli mu, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara.

Jiraya:Mój mały uczeń stał się młodym mężczyzna, jestem z Ciebie dumny, twoi rodzice za pewne też by byli

Kakashi:Racja, teraz zaczynasz zupełnie nowy etap życia

Naruto:Dzięki Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, chyba czas ruszać.

Naruto udał się do kaplicy, gdzie miała odbyć się ceremonia, blondyn już stał i czekał na swoje przyszłe żony, po jakiś 10-minutach cała trójka zaczęła iść w jego stronę, Izumi w towarzystwie Itachiego, Temari w towarzystkie Gaary a Tenten w towarzystwie Nejiego, każda z nich była ubrana w piękną białą suknię, w końcu stanęły obok blondyna, ślubu udzielała Hokage.

Tsunade:A więc czy Naruto Uzumaki, bierzesz te oto Izumi Uchiha, Temari oraz Tenten za swoje żony?

Naruto:Oczywiście, dattebayo.

Tsunade:A czy ty Izumi Uchiha, Temari oraz Tenten bierzesz tego oto Naruto Uzumakiego za swojego męża?

-Tak. (powiedziała cała trójka jednocześnie)

Tsunade:W takim razie ogłaszam was mężem i żoną, możecie się pocałować.

Nie trzeba było ich do tego zachęcać, Naruto pocałował namiętnie każdą ze swoich żon, po zakończeniu ceremoni udali się do przygotowanej sali na wesele, późnej nocy cała czwórka wróciła do domu, i od razu dziewczyny rzuciły blondyna na łóżko zdzierając z niego ubranie, same też rozebrały się do naga.

Temari:Przygotuj się Kochanie, dziś będziemy sie kochać z tobą cała noc.

Izumi:Nie pozwolimy ci zasnąć przed wschodem słońca.

Tenten:Mam nadzieje ze twoja wytrzymałość ci na to pozwoli.

Naruto:O to nie musicie się martwić

I tak cała czwórka spędziła swoją najlepszą noc w życiu.

Miesiąc później...

Naruto smacznie spał w swoim łóżku, po ich miesiącu miodowym kilkukeotnie jego wytrzymałość była doprowadzona do granic na ciągłym kochaniu się

Izumi:Kochanie wstawaj, dziś jest uroczystość mianowania cię na Hokage, zapomniałeś?

Naruto:Ta, Tak już wstaje.

Blondyn szybko podniósł się z łóżka rozciągając się, następnie udał sie do łazienki wziąć prysznic po zjedzeniu śniadania razem ze swoimi żonami udali się do gabinetu Hokage.

Tsunade:Dobrze że jesteś, trzymaj oto twój płaszcz. (powiedziała dając płaszcz z napisem Szósty)

Naruto bez zawahania założył go na sobie, Izumi, Temari oraz Tenten zarumieniły się widząc swojego męża w płaszczu Hokage.

Tsunade:Wiesz, naorawdę pasuje Ci ten płaszcz. (przyznała z uśmiechem)

Blondyn skinął głową i udał się z resztą na dach budynku, Tsunade stanęła pierwsza.

Tsundae:Witajcie, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam nowego Hokage, doskonale znacie go to jest Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto wyszedł przed wszystki by zobaczyć jak każdy mieszkaniec wiwatuje na jego część.

Naruto:Witajcie to zaszczyt móc reprezentować naszą wioskę jako Hokage, przysięgam że nie zhańbie tego tytułu i będę bronił Konohe, w tym wliczając was nawet za cenę życia, era wojen i nienawiści się skończyła, i mam nadzieję zastąpi ją era pokoju i przyjaźni.

Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo i wiwatować, po zakończeniu ceremoni rozpoczął się festiwal i tańce, Naruto oczywiście tańczył na zmianę ze swoimi żonami, Sasuke z Karin i Sakurą, Jiraya z Tsunade, Kakashi z Mizukage (tak zostali małżeństwem xd) Gaara z Natsumi.

Izumi:Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni Naruto-kun, w końcu udało ci się spełnić swoje marzenie.

Naruto:Tak, nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, chociaż przeraża mnie tak ilość papierowej roboty. (powiedział przełykając ślinę na samą myśl o tym.)

Dziewczyny tylko zachichotały.

Temari:Cóż, wiedziałeś na co się piszesz wybierając to stanowisko.

Naruto:Racja.

Tenten:Więc nie powinieneś mieć do siebie pretensji.

Reszta dnia minęła na tańcach i zabawie.


	42. Epilog

10 lat później...

Naruto nadal pełnił rolę Szóstego Hokage, obecnie siedział w swoim gabinecie i wypełniał stosy papierów, nagle walnął główą o biurko.

Naruto:Nie mogę uwierzyć że chciałem zostać Hokage.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie, Naruto szybko wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

Naruto:Wejść.

Do gabinetu przybył Itachi w stroju ANBU.

Naruto:Co jest Itachi?

Itachi:Hokage-sama chciałem poinformować, że Kazekage-sama oraz Natsumi-san przybyli do wioski.

Naruto:W porządku, przekaż im że mają udać się do mojego domu.

Itachi:Tak. (odparł znikając)

Po kilku minutach do gabinetu przybył Sasuke (ubrany w czarny płaszcz, miał dłuższe włosy zasłaniające połowę twarzy)

Naruto:I jak poszło Sasuke?

Sasuke:Znalazłem jaskinię, w której znajdowały się pozostałości po Zetsu, oczywiście doszczętnie je zniszczyłem.

Naruto:Świetnie, dziś urządzamy przyjęcie, może wpadniesz ze swoją rodziną.

Sasuke:Zobaczę. (odparł wychodząc)

Tymczasem Gaara i Natsumi razem z ich synem (miał ok.6 lat, krótkie czerwone włosy oraz zielone oczy, ubrany a szarą bluzkę oraz spodenki) przybyli do domu Naruto, po zapukaniu w drzwiach stanął 9-letni chłopiec (miał średnie czarne spiczaste włosy po Izumi, niebieskie oczy Naruto, po 2 wąsiki na polikach, ubrany w czarną koszulkę z symbolem klanu Uzumaki na plecach oraz białe spodenki)

Gaara:Witaj Karito, urosłeś.

Karito:Wujaszek Gaara, ciocia Natsumi, wejdźcie.

Natsumi:No już Shaki, idź pobaw się ze swoim kuzynem.

Shaki:Dobrze Mamo.

Karito wpuścił trójkę do środka i poszedł z Shakim do jego pokoju, w środku znajdowały się dwie dziewczynki, oboje mieli 7-lat (jedną była Nira, miała długie ciemno-blond włosy po Temari jak i zielone oczy, rysy twarzy miała po Naruto, ubrana w żółtą bluzkę oraz zieloną spódniczkę, druga była Koriyoko, miała krótkie czarne włosy po Tenten, ciemno-niebieskie oczy, po 2 wąsiki na polikach, ubrana w bordową koszulkę oraz jasną spódniczke) prócz nich byli również Izumi, Temari oraz Tenten, które przygotowywały wszystko na przyjęcie, przywitały pierwszych gości, z czasem reszta zaczęła się schodzić, Ino przybyła z Nejim oraz ich synem Inojinem, Hinata przybyła z Kiba oraz ich córką Hayine, Shikamaru przybył z Matsuri i synem Shikadaiem, Itachi przybył z Ayame, zaraz po nich Naruto wraz z Jirayą, Tsunade oraz Kakashi z Mei. Na końcu przyszedł Sasuke z Karin oraz Sakurą razem ze swoimi dziewczynami, Saradą (miała krótkie czerwone włosy po Karin, czarne oczy i rysy twarzy po Sasuke, nosiła okulary ubrana w niebieska bluzkę i fioletowe krótkie spodenki) oraz Kagari (miał czarne włosy po Sasuke, zielone oczy po Sakurze, ubrany w ciemną bluzkę pod która miał biały podkoszulek, brązowe spodnie) Kiedy wszyscy zasiedli przy stole, Naruto postanowił wnieść toast.

Naruto:Chciałbym wznieść toast za pokój, który trwa już od ponad 10-lat, i oby trwał jak najdłużej.

Izumi:To wszystko zawdzięczamy tobie kochanie, to ty w końcu pokonałeś Akatsuki i Madare.

Naruto:Nie, wszyscy przyczynililiśmy do tego w mniejszym czy większym stopniu, nie tylko ja.

Nagle Karito wstał z krzesła stając przed wszystkimi.

Karito:Tato, spójrz na to. (powiedział tworząc kilka klonów)

Jiraya:Hmm, potrafi stworzyć tyle klonów w tak młodym wieku.

Karito:To jeszcze nie koniec, Harem no Jutsu.

Czarnowłosy zamienił siebie z klonami w kilka nagich kobiet, na ten widok męska część widowni dostała krwotoku z nosa, nagle chłopiec został skarcony przez matkę.

Izumi:Karito, ile razy mam ci mówić byś nie używał tej technik.

Kakashi:Rzeczywiście jest synem Naruto (powiedział, wszyscy się zgodzili)

Karito:Tak, to patrzcie teraz, Reverse Harem no Jutsu.

Tym razie Karito zamienił się w kilku nagich mężczyzn, relacje się odwróciły, został skarcony przez ojca.

Naruto:Idioto, co to za obrzydliwe techniki używasz, nigdy więcej nie używaj jej w mojej obecności.

Karito:Przepraszam.

Po kilku godzinach wszyscy się rozeszli, Naruto udał się przed pokoi ich pociech spoglądając na nich z uśmiechem, po chwili do niego podeszły jego żony.

Izumi:Na czym się zastanawiasz, skarbie?

Naruto:Nad niczym, po prostu jestem szczęśliwy że mam to czego od zawsze pragnąłem, prawdziwą rodzinę.

Dziewczyny przytuliły się do niego.

Temari:Jesteśmy tu dla Ciebie, i nigdy cię nie zostawimy.

Naruto:Wiem, kocham was. (odparł całując je po kolei)

-My Ciebie też. (odpowiedziały jednogłośnie)


End file.
